


XCOM sāga

by Norias



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Extraterrestrial Combat Unit (X-COM) tika svinīgi uzticēts mērķis aizsargāt visas pasaules cilvēkus no citplanētiešu draudiem





	1. Glābšana Velsā

**Author's Note:**

> Autors Rašs Brauns, tīklā nav atrodams.  
> Oriģināls savulaik atradās Xcommand saitā www.xcommand.org kā arī  
> http://scifiemporium.xcomufo.com/xcomsaga.htm

Šuji Akira skatījās, kā Kojima ātri pārbaudīja pie savas jostas piekārtās granātas, tad refleksori ieķērās transportaparāta drošības jostās. "Vienkārši kusties ātri un papūlies vienmēr palikt aizsegā," viņš sacīja japāniski, "un neuztraucies par aizmuguri. Krosseta un Houdens tevi piesegs ar smago artilēriju." Kareive un smago ieroču speciālists atpazina savus vārdus un atskatījās, veltot Kojimam 'ļauno aci' un smaidu. Vēl bāzē Kojima bija paskaidrojis Akiram, ka Krosseta pēc katras pabeigtas misijas mēdz apgriezt savus matus īsākus, un esot paziņojusi, ka tad, kad viņai matu vairāk nebūs, viņa iesniegs atlūgumu.

Akira vērīgi sekoja katrai Kojimas kustībai, brīnoties, kuras būtu pašas svarīgākās lai saglabātu viņa ādu veselu. Kojima bija tālākā vada izlūks un veterāns pēc X-COM standartiem, ar četrām veiksmīgām misijām un četriem nogalinātiem citplanētiešiem. "Pamatā _'Lidoņi'_ ," viņš bija teicis, "viņi gan ir grūti pamanāmi, un pret viņiem grūti turēt aizsardzību, bet bieži vien viņi ir gar zemi pēc pirmā šāviena. Par nopietnākiem pretiniekiem lai parūpējas smago ieroču vienība."

Akira juta, ka Skairendžers sāk nolaišanos. Viņš bija redzējis karti pirms izlidošanas, un zināja, ka misija noritēs kaut kur Anglijā - taču daudz vairāk viņu pārsteidza fakts, ka viņš neizjuta bailes. Viss bija noticis tik ātri. Viņš joprojām nespēja aptvert visu notiekošo. Daļa no viņa joprojām atradās slepenajā pazemes bāzē Arkanzasā un vēl nebija iekāpusi Skairendžerā.

Vai tiešām tas bija tikai piecas dienas atpakaļ, kad Japānas Pašaizsardzības Spēku speciālās pretterorisma vienības karabāzi Hokaido bija apciemojuši pieci vīri stingros melnos uzvalkos? Viņi bija runājuši ar visiem vienības vīriem, taču bija izvēlējušies tieši viņu. Viņa komandieris piedāvāja viņam izdevību kalpot ne tikai Japānai, bet visai pasaulei. Sīkākas ziņas viņam netika sniegtas, taču misticisma piegarša vilināja, un vēl tā bija izdevība kļūt par vienu no elites kareivjiem, par modernu samuraju. Labāko no visas pasaules. Viņš piekrita, un jau pēc trim stundām atradās lidmašīnā ceļā uz Ameriku.

Tiesa, viņu stipri māca aizdomas, ka izvēle tika izdarīta nevis speciālās sagatavotības vai izcilu fizisko dotumu dēļ, bet gan tāpēc, ka viņam nebija ne sievas, ne bērnu, un tikai pāris attāli radinieki, ar kuriem viņš jau sen vairs neuzturēja sakarus.

Viņš ļoti ātri sāka nožēlot savu izvēli. Pēc ierašanās slepenā apakšzemes bāzē kaut kur Amerikas vidienē, viņu un Marku Boutonu, vēl vienu rekrūti no Francijas, ātri iepazīstināja ar X-COM, ļoti slepenu starptautisku Ārpuszemes Iebrucēju Apkarošanas Vienību - 'Extraterrestrial Combat unit'. Trīs dienu laikā viņus burtiski piestūķēja pilnus ar zināšanām par jauniem ieroču veidiem, un tikai mazliet - par to, kas bija zināms par citplanētiešiem, viņu ārpuszemes tehnoloģijām un pašreizējo stāvokli karā. Lai pierādītu, ka šī lieta tomēr ir jāuzņem nopietni, kapteinis Marsels aizveda viņus uz saldētavu aplūkot nogalināto citplanētiešu atliekas.

Akira nepazaudēja savas brokastis no skata uz zaļajām asinīm, taču daudz briesmīgāki bija iepriekšējo sadursmju apraksti un kaujas kameru uzfilmētās ainas. Vairums citplanētiešu bija neaprakstāmi un redzami tikai iztālēm, un arī filmas kvalitāte bija kā lētai pirātu videokopijai. Taču bija viena īpaši drausmīga, ko bija uzņēmusi kamera, kā vēstīja uzraksts uz kasetes: "Sems Raits, Miris. Terorisms Santjago". Attēls bija saraustīts, kareivis pieplacis skrēja gar kādas mājas sienu, visu laiku vērojot atklāto ielu un parku pa labi no viņa. Tad atskanēja dobji būkšķi - Thump! Thump! - un, kad kamera pagriezās pa kreisi, tur stāvēja briesmonis. Divarpus metrus augsts, spalvām un metāla bruņām klāts radījums uz divām masīvām pakaļkājām, kas skatījās tieši uz kameru. Kareivis apstājās un paguva izšaut tikai vienu reizi, pirms briesmonis metās uz priekšu. Gar kameru pazibēja milzīga rīkle, pilna ar asiem zobiem, atskanēja pāris kliedzieni, un labu brīdi krunkšķošu skaņu pavadībā kamera svaidījās, rādot te zemi, te debesis. Tad tā pārmeta kūleni un palika guļam zemē, rādot tikai kritušā kareivja saplosīto roku un asiņu peļķi..

Šorīt vēl pirms saullēkta bāzes sirēnas bija iekaukušās, un viņi visi bija salēkuši transportlidmašīnā, kur Akiram paziņoja, ka no šī brīža viņš ir tuvā vada izlūks, tāpat kā to, ko tas nozīmēs. Tas diemžēl nozīmēja, ka viņam būs pirmajam jādodas kaujā un jāgādā par drošību ap Skairendžeru.

Tad Skairandžers atsitās pret zemi un atgrieza Akiru atpakaļ īstenībā. Aizmugures rampa sāka nolaisties. Kojima pieliecās un pamāja Akiram sekot viņa piemēram. "Boutons ir jauniņais," viņš čukstus paskaidroja, "tu taču nevēlies, lai viņš ar savu lielgabalu norauj tev galvu, ja viņš pamana kādu no tiem radījumiem un uztver to pārāk emocionāli?"

Pēc tam Akira saspringa kaujai, pilnīgi izmetot no galvas visu pārējo. Viņš vēl nezināja, ka tā ir pēdējā reize, kad viņš runās ar Kojimu.

Durvīm atveroties, Akira ieraudzīja mazu lauku sētu - pāris laukus, zemus akmeņu un krūmu žogus, un lielu ēku labajā pusē. Kojima spēra soli uz priekšu un piesardzīgi pārlaida skatienu apkārtnei. "Tālais vads pa kreisi," viņš uzsauca angliski un nolēca no rampas pa kreisi.

Akira arī bija izgājis pāris ātrās izkāpšanas nodarbības. Viņš spēra soli uz rampas un tūlīt pat nolēca pa labi, nokrita četras pēdas līdz mauriņa zālei, pieliecās un pārlaida skatienu apkārtnei. Viņš jutās ārkārtīgi viegli, jo viņam bija tikai lāzerpistole, pāris granātas un garš ar eletroniku pildīts stienis. Par to, kāpēc viņam tika šis stienis, viņš nebija īsti pārliecināts, un izjuta dziļu vēlēšanos to nomest. Kojima viņam bija teicis, ka tas ir paredzēts citplanētiešu paralizēšanai, bet tas noteikti bija kāds joks - kaut kas no iesvētīšanas rituāla.

Viņš dzirdēja, ka kāds nolec zemē viņam pa kreisi, visticamāk Krosseta. Pa labi bija redzams klajš lauks-  tukšs, pa kreisi - ēka, taču lielāko daļu skata aizsedza akmens žogs nedaudz uz priekšu.

Viņš bija izlūks, un tas nozīmēja, ka viss pārējais vads gaidīja, kad viņš sāks kustēties. Beigu beigās viņa pienākuma apziņa, vēlēšanās tikt ar to visu cauri un galā, un viņa ziņkārība piespieda viņu pielēkt kājās un doties uz žoga pusi.

Tiklīdz viņš sasniedza žogu, viņš to pamanīja. Rēgs pieauguša cilvēka augumā stāvēja uz stūra starp nelielu augļudārzu un māju. Taču viņš nestāvēja uz zemes, viņš karājās gaisā kādu sprīdi virs tās. Akira zaudēja pāris sekundes, skatīdamies uz šo brīnumu, pirms atcerējās par savu uzdevumu un deva norunāto signālu. Ar šo aizkavēšanos pietika, lai lidonis viņu pamanītu. Atskanēja krakšķoša skaņa, un pāris zaļgani stari aizslīdēja viņam pāri. Viens ietriecās sienā viņam tieši priekšā un izšķaidīja akmens šķembas uz visām pusēm.

Akira atguvās un atcerējās to, ko bija iemācījies treniņos. Viņš ātri paziņoja par sadursmi, izmantodams starptautisko zīmju valodas signālu 'Bug', notēmēja savu lāzerpistoli un sparīgi nospieda gaili pusautomātiskajai šaušanai.

Viņa līdzšinējā pieredze ar spēcīgajām patšautenēm lika viņam sagaidīt spēcīgu atsitienu, taču nebija nekā tamlīdzīga. No pistoles gandrīz bez skaņas, tikai ar klusu šņācoņu izšāvās dzeltenoranži stari, un ap mērķi pajuka zemes druskas, no kociņiem dārzā nokrita nocirptie zari, un viens no tiem tika iznīcināts gandrīz pilnībā. Akiram arī šķita, ka vismaz vienreiz viņš trāpīja arī citplanētietim. Tā bija jauka doma, un vismaz uz pāris sekundēm tā pacēla viņa pašapziņu.

Tad akmens mūris desmit pēdas pa kreisi no viņa uzsprāga zaļā eksplozijā, apberot viņu ar akmens un cementa lauskām. Viņš izdzirdēja lāzeru šņācoņu un cilvēku kliedzienus arī sev aiz muguras, un tad dobju būkšķi, kam sekoja apdullinoša eksplozija un neaprakstāms aprauts kauciens. Viņš nobāla un jau sāka griezties atpakaļ, bet tad atcerējās Kojimas padomu. Kamēr vien viņš būs savā vietā, kāds piesegs viņu no aizmugures.

Kamēr viņš svārstījās, Krosseta bija viņu panākusi un patlaban, nometusies uz viena ceļa, mērķēja pa lidoni no savas lāzeršautenes cauri jaunajiem vārtiem žogā. Akira instinktīvi apjauta, ka šī ir viņa izdevība. Viņš skriešus metās gar žogu uz priekšu, galvai un pleciem paceļoties virs tā augšējās malas, līdz sasniedza tā stūri, kur transportlidmašīna vairs neaizsedza viņu no tā kas notika otrajā pusē. Novēlies zemē, viņš piesardzīgi paskatījās pāri žogam uz augļudārzu.

Lidonis joprojām atradās ābeļdārzā. Akira nezināja, vai tas ir viņu pamanījis, taču tas sāka virzīties uz viņa pusi. Kad viņš iznira no nelielas ābelītes aizsega, viens vienīgs lāzera šāviens caururba gaisu un uzšķērda svešā sānus. Ar īsu vēkšķi citplanētietis novēlās zemē.

"Paldies Krosset," Akira pie sevis nočukstēja.

Akira uzmanīgi izzagās cauri tagad mazliet sapostītajam augļudārzam. Lielāko daļu viss bija ļoti kluss, tikai dažreiz viņam aiz muguras uzliemoja īsa, taču ārkārtīgi spēcīga apšaude. Vienmēr aizmugurē. Vienmēr viņam aiz muguras. Viņam nebija neviena kas dotos pa priekšu, neviena cita.

Viņš sasniedza tuvāko ēkas stūri un nopētīja abas sienas, pirms pagriezās pa labi. Labajā pusē durvju nebija, bet pa kreisi bija lielas piegādes durvis. Tās viņš atstās kādam citam.

Viņš devās uz priekšu gar sienu, uzmanīgi vērojot augļudārzu pa labi. Galīgi nevietā prātā iešāvās attēli no kritušā kareivja pleca kameras. Tie draudēja viņu pārņemt, taču viņam izdevās nezaudēt koncentrēšanos.

Viņš ielūkojās pa pirmo logu, ko sasniedza. Lielāko daļu iekštelpas aizņēma pustukša noliktava ar divdesmit pēdas augstiem griestiem. Tālākajā stūrī bija ierobežota telpa, droši vien sarga kabinets, kas savienojās ar galeriju, kas stiepās gar visu tālāko mājas iekšsienu. Neko īpašu nemanīja, nekas nekustējās.

Viņš pārbaudīja katru logu, kam pagāja garām. Reiz viņš apmeta skatienu pār plecu un redzēja Krossetu viņu piesedzam no žoga gala aizsega, un Houdenu pārvietojamies tuvāk viņai ar smago patšauteni.

Viņš apgāja ap ēkas stūri un noslīga uz ceļgala. Nevienas dzīvas dvēseles. Kliedzieni un vēl viena smaga eksplozija pārdzina skudriņas pār viņa muguru, atgādinot, cik maz un cik viegli ievainojami viņi te bija.

Tieši viņam priekšā pavērās klajš lauks, kas stiepās tālu projām ārpus nepieciešamā pārbaudes perimetra robežām. Nekādu citplanētiešu pēdu, un nekādu paslēptuvju. Viss, kas bija palicis, bija pārbaudīt ēku.

Tālākajā sienas galā viņš pamanīja nelielas koka durvis un ātri devās turp. Viņš vēlējās, kaut tas viss jau būtu beidzies un viņš sēdētu savā vietā Skairendžerā. Nē, patiesībā viņš vēlējās atrasties savā ierastajā pašaizsardzības spēku nometnē Hokaido salā, atpakaļ Japānā.

Viņš pietupās blakus durvīm un brīdi klausījās, vai iekšā nedzirdēs soļus, taču vienīgais, ko viņš izdzirda, bija Krossetas zābaku dipoņa, viņai šķērsojot ābeļdārzu. Tad viņš nolamāja pats sevi. Ko viņš vēlējās izdzirdēt? Kādi gan soļi var būt tam, kas lido pa gaisu! Un tad viņš izdzirda, kā ēkas iekšpusē atveras un aizveras durvis. Spriežot pēc trokšņa, pirmajā stāvā un tepat netālu.

_Laiks arī man kādu nogalināt,_ viņš nodomāja, atvēra durvis un izgāja tām cauri, gatavs atklāt uguni. Viņš nokļuva nelielajā piebūvē. Te bija vēl vienas durvis, kas veda uz pašu noliktavu, un kāpnes uz otro stāvu. Durvis bija atvērtas. Paskatījies pa tām, Akira redzēja, ka noliktava ir tukša, un nosprieda, ka, lai kas tās nebūtu atvēris, tas tagad atradās augšstāvā.

Viņam pie jostas karājās divas granātas, un viņš nosprieda, ka ir pēdējais laiks likt kādu no tām lietā. Izvēlējies vienu, viņš iestādīja to uz ļoti īsu degli, un tad ātri devās augšup pa kāpnēm.

Kāpnes atvērās tikpat lielā istabā kā apakšstāvā, taču šī bija atvērta uz mezanīnu. Tā nebija tā labākā vieta kur parādīties, un ikvienam citplanētietim te augšā būtu aizsega un, varbūt arī pārsteiguma priekšrocība. Taču Akiram paveicās - te neviena nebija.

Taču tad viņš izdzirdēja lāzera šņākšanu tieši zem viņa, kam par atbildi atskanēja skaļi būkšķi no noliktavas. Istabā bija logs, kas vērās uz noliktavu, tāpēc viņš piezagās pie tā un uzmanīgi palūkojās iekšā.

Otrpus istabai, apakšstāva līmenī aiz kastu grēdas slēpās lidonis. Kāds, visticamāk Krosseta, metodiski apšaudīja viņa aizsegu caur pirmā stāva logu.

Pirms Akiram bija iespēja kaut ko izlemt, lidonis pamanīja viņu un zibenīgi divreiz izšāva. Pirmais šāviens aizlidoja pēc piena, izsitot caurumu noliktavas ārsienā pa kreisi no viņa, taču nākošais trāpīja trauslajā koka šķērssienā zem loga malas, izšķaidot gan logu, gan labu gabalu sienas ap to.

Akira apcirtās lai mestos aizsegā, un atklāja ka atrodas aci pret aci ar vēl vienu lidoni, kas bija iespiedies stūrī aiz kāpnēm, nieka divdesmit pēdas no viņa. Lidonis vienreiz izšāva. Mirdzošs zaļgans zobens izšāvās no viņa pistoles un izurbās cauri Akiras kreisajam plecam.

Akira izmeta granātu un pūlējās pacelt pats savu pistoli. Viņš vienreiz izšāva, tad atcerējās par zemē guļošo granātu. Tā šķita pārāk bīstama, un viņš apcirtās un izlēca pa caurumu noliktavas sienā.

Viņš nokrita desmit pēdas un piezemējās uz kastu grēdas, kas pajuka zem viņa svara, un kopā ar tām viņš aizripoja pa cementa grīdu. Vēl kritienā viņš redzēja, ka noliktavu izgaismo X-COM smagā lāzera uguns. Kad viņš apstājās ripot, viņš palika pie samaņas vēl pietiekoši ilgi, lai izdzirdētu granātas eksploziju augšstāvā un mirstošā lidoņa agonijas kliedzienus, šoreiz daudz ilgākus un dramatiskākus...

 

 

"... satrauci mūs, ierindniek," kapteinis Marsels sacīja. Viņa seja piepildīja visu Akiras miglā tīto redzeslauku.

"Akira? Tu dzirdi mani?" Marsels bija savā kaujas uniformā, mazliet apsvilinātā, un klātā ar svaigām asinīm. _Manas,_ Akira aptvēra. _Tās ir manas asinis..._

"Tu dzirdēji, ko es saku? Netēlo mirstošu gulbi, slienies augšā."

Skaņas fonā... Dzinēju rēkoņa, un šī līganā šūpošanas. Viņš atradās Skairendžerā, gaisā. Kauja bija beigusies.

"Kojima?" Akira izdvesa.

Kapteinis izskatījās samulsis. "Viņam nepaveicās, dēls. Tāpat kā seržantam Bučardam."

Kapteinis pieslēja Akiru pussēdus pret transportlidmašīnas sienu. Akira pārlaida skatienu apkārt. Skairendžers bija pilns ar laupījumu. Citplanētiešu bruņojums, beigto citplanētiešu ķermeņi, metāla plākšņu kaudzes, kādas Akira jau bija redzējis bāzes noliktavās, raupji izcirstas no NLO korpusa. Seši kareivji klusi sēdēja savās vietās gar lidmašīnas sāniem. Krosseta arī bija šeit, viņa uzsmaidīja viņam un turpināja apgriezt matus ar somu dunci.

"Es tā arī neieraudzīju NLO," Akira nopūtās.

"Ieraudzīsi. No šī brīža tu esi tālā vada izlūks."

Akira ievēroja lidoņu līķu kaudzi tuvāk lidmašīnas astei. _Viens no jums ir uz mana rēķina,_ viņš nodomāja. Tad viņš pamanīja vēl divus ķermeņus, rūpīgi ietītus baltā audeklā, kas gan jau bija paguvis piesūkties ar asinīm. Viens no tiem vairs tik tikko atgādināja cilvēku. Viens no tiem bija bijis Kojima.

Akira pieliecās, sataustīja sev zem sēdekļa savu ekipējumu, pārbaudīja to un tad pacietīgi atslīga atpakaļ vietā.

"Lai jūs esat nolādēti," viņš skaļi paziņoja.


	2. Drosmes labākā daļa

Salīdzinot ar ceļojumu uz Angliju, īsais pārlidojums no Litlrokas līdz Arizonai bija tikai viens ķengura lēciens, taču tik un tā tas bija divas stundas par daudz brīva laika domāt par priekšā stāvošo. Pēc iznīcinātāju ziņām, nolaišanās rajons bija atklāts tuksnesis. Viss kā uz delnas. Vairums kareivju, to izdzirduši, sāka ņurdēt par aizsega trūkumu, taču kā izlūkam Šuji Akiram tas patika - nekāda aizsega nozīmēja to, ka arī pretiniekam nebūs kur slēpties.

Viņš atradās gandrīz pašā Skairendžera astē, gatavs kā pirmais nolēkt lejā no rampas. Taču šoreiz viņš nebūs pats pirmais, kas to darīs. Starp viņu un aizmugures durvīm atradās smagnējs robottanks, apšūts ar biezām tērauda bruņuplātnēm un apbruņots ar jaudīgu raķešu palaidēju un astoņām smagām raķetēm. Tas dosies ārā pirmais un pārbaudīs tuvāko apkārtni.

Tanks bija jau pierādījis sevi kā vērtīgu atbalstu, kad desmit dienas atpakaļ vienība bija devusies savākt mazā NLO avārijas paliekas Albertā. Jaunais izlūks Maksvels bija gājis bojā, taču citādi misija bija ārkārtīgi veiksmīga, galvenokārt pateicoties tanka klātbūtnei un tā spējai sagraut pameža aizsegu.

Akira nebija piedalījies šajā misijā, joprojām ārstējot savu sašauto plecu. Bojā gājušais izlūks bija bijis tālajā vadā, tur, kur būtu bijis jāatrodas Akiram. Vai viss būtu izvērsies citādi, ja Maksvela vietā būtu atradies viņš?

Morinovs, tuvā vada izlūks, kas tagad sēdēja otrā lidmašīnas pusē pretī Akiram, arī bija izpelnījies ievērību un atzinību tajā misijā. Kamēr kāds neliels burbuļgalvains citplanētietis ar vieglo plazmas šaujamo siena šķūnī un Boutons ar lāzeršauteni ābeļdārzā bija savstarpēji apmainījušies ar šāvieniem, nevienam negūstot virsroku, Morinovs bija iezadzies šķūnī pa sētas durvīm un pārsteidzis svešo ar paralizējošo stieni.

Kapteinis bija vai veselu stundu lasījis slavas runas. Ja izlaida visu nesvarīgo, runu varētu saspiest divos teikumos. "Tas ir tas, kas mums jādara, lai uzvarētu! Man nav medaļas, ko tev pasniegt, dēls, bet tā turpināt!"

Par nelaimi, dzīvojamā bloka tukšajā istabā ieslēgtais radījums no rīta tika atrasts miris - bez redzama iemesla. Taču šis zaudējums pārliecināja X-COM vadību par nepieciešamību izbūvēt speciālu bloku ar maināmu atmosfēras spiedienu un sastāvu svešo gūstekņu uzturēšanai.

Morinovs jau bija paguvis savu svešā sagūstīšanas stāstu pastāstīt tik daudzas reizes, ka Akiram palika šķērma dūša, tiklīdz stāsts tika atsākts no jauna. Pat Boutons, vismiermīlīgākais no vienības kareivjiem, jau sāka klusi šņākt. Un Boutons bija Morinova sedzējs - tā persona, kuru viņam nu nekādi nevajadzēja nokaitināt.

Akira pagriezās pa labi, lai aprunātos ar Krossetu. Viņa būs tieši aiz viņa, kad pienāks izkāpšanas brīdis. Pēc piecām misijām, viņas dzeltenie mati bija kļuvuši īsāki par viņa paša cirtām, vairs tikai kādus piecus centimetrus gari, un ne visai līdzeni apgriezti.

"Jauka frizūra," viņš sacīja angliski.

Viņa pasmaidīja un veikli atspēlējās. "Domo arīgatto hozī-imāss," viņa sacīja. Akira sāka nožēlot, ka reiz viņam bija iešāvusies prātā doma mācīt viņai japāņu valodu.

"Tikai atceries, `Kira," viņa pasmīnēja, "tu tikai parādi un lien aizsegā. Šaut šaušu es."

Taču, kamēr viņa runāja, viņa ar acīm norādīja pa labi uz Morinovu un iztēlojās, kā nodur viņu ar somu dunci. Arī Boutons to redzēja, iesprauslojās, tad saņēmās un noraidoši pašūpoja pret viņu galvu. Morinovs neko nebija pamanījis, viņš pieliecās un saspringa, skatoties pāri tankam, droši vien jau plānojot savu nākošo satriecošo triumfu.

Kad novakarē bāzi bija pārskanējis trauksmes signāls, Akira un Krosseta kopā ar pusi bāzē esošo kareivju bija metušies uz radara telpu. No šejienes viņi bija sekojuši NLO kursam pāri Savienotajām valstīm, un Pārtvērēja skrējienam tam pakaļ. Gandrīz stundu pēc tam, kad NLO tika konstatēts pirmo reizi uz dienvidiem no Aidaho, Pārtvērējs beidzot panāca to virs Nevadas tuksnešiem.

Kapteinis pārslēdza displeju no taktiskās kartes uz Pārtvērēja priekšgala kameru. NLO izskatījās nedaudz lielāks par tiem, ar ko viņi bija sadūrušies līdz šim.

"Pietuvojies pietiekoši, lai palaistu vienu 'Avalanche' raķeti!" kapteinis pavēlēja pilotam iznīcinātājā.

"..Klausos! Raķetes sagatavotas... Raķete palaista!.."

Pagāja gandrīz minūte.

"...Trāpīts... ienaidnieks pagriežas, pūlas atrauties. Jaunais kurss - rietumi, 255..."

"Seko viņam 'Pārtvērēj I'," kapteinis pavēlēja, "Ja viņš mēģina aizbēgt okeānā, šauj atkal, citādi lai viņš nolaižas tur, kur viņam tīk."

Kareivji telpā visi noelsās un pagriezās pret kapteini. Akira arī bija viņu starpā. Kāda velna pēc nesaspridzināt to lidojošo kasti driskās? Pārtvērējam bija vēl palikušas divas 'Avalanches' raķetes, un arī lāzerlielgabals, ja ar tām nepietiks.

Kapteinis joprojām skatījās uz attēlu ekrānā, taču viņš laikam bija izjutis garastāvokļa maiņu telpā.

"X-COM radari tiek būvēti vēl vairākās vietās visā pasaulē," viņš sacīja, pagriezies pret kareivjiem. "Gadījumā, ja kāds vēl nav sapratis, NLO iebrukums nav lokalizēts tikai Amerikā. Patiesību sakot, citi kontinenti ir pat vairāk apdraudēti nekā Ziemeļamerika. Ir arī neskaidras norādes, ka kaut kur Krievijā atrodas slepena citplanētiešu bāze."

Viņš ieskatījās katra kareivja acīs.

"Mēs nevaram uzvarēt tīrā kaujā ar citplanētiešiem, vismaz ne ar mūsu pašreizējiem resursiem un tehnoloģiju. Bet - mēs varam izpētīt viņu tehnoloģijas, pielāgot tās mūsu vajadzībām un pavērst pret viņiem. Un varbūt mēs varēsim atklāt, kas ir viņu mērķis, no kurienes viņi nāk, un kā mēs varam piespiest viņus pārtraukt šos uzbrukumus."

Neapmierinātība joprojām bija jaušama, taču vairāki kareivji drūmi pamāja ar galvu. Akira arī bija sapratis.

"Lai mēs spētu kaut ko izpētīt, mums ir jāiegūst veselas ierīces, nevis atlūzas. Mums ir vajadzīgi gūstekņi, nevis atdzisuši līķi."

To pateicis, kapteinis atkal pievērsās ekrāniem. Piecpadsmit minūtes vēlāk NLO nolaidās austrum-Arizonā, netālu no Holbrūkas pilsētiņas, un Akira skriešus nesās uz savu vietu Skairendžerā.

Tagad, divas stundas vēlāk, viņi sāka slīdēt lejup pretī tuksnesim. Vienīgi pašā priekšgalā, blakus pilotam esošie kareivji varēja kaut ko redzēt ārā no transporta, tāpēc Akira bija spiests sekot nolaišanās procesam tikai no savas iepriekšējās pieredzes.

Tad viņi atsitās pret zemi, un rampa sāka slīdēt lejup. Novakares saule iespīdēja Akiram tieši sejā, pēc transporta mākslīgā apgaismojuma piespiežot viņu cieši samiegt acis, gatavojoties izkāpšanai.

"Svešais pa kreisi!" no priekšgala atskanēja brīdinājuma sauciens.

Mans, Akira nodomāja, izvelkot no jostas granātu.

Rampa atsitās pret zemi, uzsitot gaisā smilšu mākoni un salaužot nelielu kaktusu. Akira ātri metās pakaļ tankam, kas jau ripoja uz priekšu, vienā rokā turēdams savu lāzerpistoli un ar otru un zobiem uzvelkot granātu. Sauss krakšķis, un dobjš blīkšķis, kad plazmas lādiņš ietriecās transporta bruņu apšuvumā. Vai viņš nebūtu pamanījis pretinieku aiz lidmašīnas astes? Par vēlu, lai pagrieztos un apskatītos, viņš jau piezemējās rampas kreisajā pusē.

Viņš piezemējās uz sablīvētajām smiltīm blakus Skairendžera ritenim un pārlūkoja apkārtni, skatoties pēc violetajiem lidoņiem. To vietā viņš pamanīja nelielu pelēku stāvu ar lielu galvu. Morinova gūsteknis.

Aizmetis granātu, Akira izdzirdēja kādu šaujam vēl no transporta kabīnes. Lāzeršautene automātiskajā režīmā. Tad tālu pa labi atskanēja spalgs pirmsnāves spiedziens, kas piesaistīja pelēkā citplanētieša uzmanību. Tas pagriezās un pamanīja Akiru, kas nesekmīgi pūlējās saplūst ar lidmašīnas riteņa balstu. Pasaule sāka kustēties palēninātā tempā, viņam sākot pacelt ieroci un pavēršot to pret Akiru. Tad granāta eksplodēja un mazais pelēkais rumpis uzlidoja kādas četras pēdas augstu gaisā.

Akira izmantoja atelpu lai vēlreiz pārskatītu apkārtni. NLO nekur neredzēja, un viņš jau bija gatavs sūtīt tālāko vadu pa labi. Tad viņš ieskatījās vērīgāk un pamanīja vāji saredzamu pēdu nospiedumu virknīti, kas veda no mirušā citplanētieša prom pāri kāpai. Viņš piesardzīgi pārskrēja klajumam ap lidmašīnu un pieplaka visai apšaubāmā resna kaktusa aizsegā. Tagad, pāri kāpas stūrim, viņš varēja saskatīt izliektu mirdzoša metāla stūri.

"Tālais vads pa kreisi!" viņš uzsauca pār plecu. Krosseta jau bija pie pašas rampas malas. Viņa piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu un kaut ko uzsauca seržantam Evansam dziļāk lidmašīnā.

Akira sāka virzīties uz priekšu, ik pēc brīža pieliecoties un pārlūkojot apkārtni. Te nebija nekāda laba aizsega, un šajā brīdī viņš nevarēja atcerēties, kāpēc tas vēl nesen bija šķitis tik lieliski. Virzoties tālāk, viņš ar vien vairāk nogriezās pa kreisi, netuvojoties NLO tieši. Savu flangu viņš negrasījās atsegt, un Krosseta un Deiviss paši var pieskatīt centru. Un arī tankam tur bija jābūt. Lai gan... _Varbūt kapteinis bija to pārprogrammējis aizmugures piesegšanai,_ Akira nodomāja _\- raķetes mēdz saraustīt svešos gabalos, nevis sagūstīt..._

Viņš beidzot sasniedza nelielo kāpas kori ar ērkšķu krūmu un kaktusu audzi otrajā nogāzē. Pacēlis galvu tai pāri, viņš rūpīgi nopētīja nākošo kaujaslauku. Liels panelis NLO sienā tieši pretī viņam bija nedaudz tumšākā krāsā nekā pārējā siena. Tās varēja būt durvis - vai vienas no durvīm.

Tad viņš pamanīja kustību pie NLO sāniem, no kāpas tālākajā pusē. Vēl viens mazs, pelēks stāvs sāka virzīties ārā no aizsega. Akira nebija drošs, ka Krosseta un Deiviss var redzēt pāri kāpai. Viņš arī nedomāja, ka tādā attālumā varēs trāpīt svešajam no pistoles, un vienkārša šaušana to atkal iedzītu atpakaļ aizsegā. Viņš notēmēja un sāka gaidīt.

Viņš atcerējās kapteiņa runu un nobrīnījās, kā pie velna lai viņi piezogas klāt svešajiem šādā situācijā. Šoreiz kapteinim būs jāiztiek tikai ar neskartu šķīvīti. Kad svešais iznāca klajumā NLO priekšā, Akira deva signālu un saspringa. Tiklīdz viņš pamanīja, ka arī Krosseta redz svešo, viņš atklāja uguni automātiskajā režīmā.

Tai pat mirklī Krosseta pievienojās ar savu lāzeršauteni, un Deiviss sāka dārdināt savu automātisko dižgabalu ar sprāgstošajām lodēm sešpatronu kārtā.

Eksploziju sērija apslāpēja lāzeru šņākoņu. Nelaimīgo svešo samala kotlešu gaļā un sajauca ar karstajām Arizonas smiltīm. "Atvainojiet, ser!" Akira skaļi paziņoja, "Man arī šķiet, ka no viņa neko daudz uzzināt neizdosies, ser."

Akira tagad varēja labi pārskatīt vismaz simts metrus visos virzienos, un nekur neredzēja neviena paša citplanētieša, tāpēc viņš lēni sāka virzīties tuvāk NLO sānam, slēpjoties aiz maziem kaktusiem un ērkšķukrūmiem. Visā ceļā viņš neredzēja nekā aizdomīga, un tāpēc aizzagās līdz šķīvīša stūrim un nometās uz viena ceļa. Pa kreisi palika atklātās smiltis, aiz muguras kāpa, bet tieši priekšā NLO siena ar durvīm.

Nelielā zinātniskās pētniecības vienība Litlrokas bāzē bija izstrādājusi pārnēsājamos kustību detektorus izlūkiem. Atklātā tuksnesī tas šķita lieki, bet varbūt aparāts spētu uztvert kustību arī cauri neskarta NLO korpusam? Akira atāķēja detektoru no jostas un sāka turēt nekustīgi. Pēc brīža baltas gaismas viļņi saplūda četros spilgtos punktos. Ja viņš precīzi nolasīja attāluma rādītājus, viens punkts atradās tikai divus metrus no viņa, NLO iekšpusē. Otrs arī bija viņam priekšā, taču daudz tālāk. Ja attālums bija precīzs, objekts atradās NLO otrajā pusē, ārpusē. Divi pārējie bija vēl tālāk, ārpusē, tālu aizmugurē otrpus NLO.

Negaidot uz kāpas kores parādījās Morinovs un ātri devās lejup, mērķējot tieši uz NLO durvīm, lāzerpistole vienā, paralizējošais stienis otrā rokā. Ja ņem vērā atklāto apvidu, tuvais vads būs ātri pārbaudījis visu teritoriju un arī devies uz NLO.

Bet, ja Morinovs bija tas punkts aiz NLO tieši priekšā, kas tad bija tie divi punkti NLO aizmugurē? Akiru negaidot pārņēma drausmu sajūta, un viņš skriešus metās gar NLO izliekumu, lai pārbaudītu pats. Informācijas trūkums kaujā bija pats briesmīgākais. Morinovam bija tas jāpārbauda, pirms mesties uz priekšu! Viņš bija atsedzis sava vada labo flangu!

Pirms vēl Akira sasniedza stūri, otrajā pusē atskanēja lāzera šņāciens. Tam sekoja citplanētieša kauciens, taču tur bija divi punkti. Spalgs krakšķis, un īss cilvēka pirmsnāves kliedziens. Vēl divi sprakšķi, laikam automātiskā uguns.

Akira nometa skaneri zemē, aplidoja ap stūri un nokrita uz ceļa lai noslāpētu ātrumu. Viņš skatījās mazajam pelēkajam radījumam tieši mugurā. Tikai mazais radījums turēja rokās vislielāko šaujamo, kādu vien Akira bija redzējis, lielāku pat par X-COM smago lāzeru.

Akiras paralizējošais stienis atradās viņam mugursomā, un viņš nolēma neriskēt pūloties sagūstīt svešo. Notēmējis radījumam muguras apakšdaļā, viņš viegli nospieda gaili. Viens vienīgs kluss šāviens. Citplanētietis novēlās gar zemi un palika nekustīgi guļot.

Soli uz priekšu pie NLO sāniem gulēja vēl viena salauzīta pelēka lelle, bet tālāk uz kāpas nogāzes - nekustīgs cilvēka stāvs. Rokas ieplestas, seja iespiedusies kāpas smiltīs.

Houdens, tuvā vada smago ieroču speciālists, iznira no kāpas aizsega un paskatījās uz Akiru, tad uz kritušo. _Tas būs bijis Boutons,_ Akira nodomāja.

Akira izdzirdēja vēl vienu apšaudi no NLO priekšpuses, un metās atpakaļ pa savām pēdām. Paskatījies ap priekšējo stūri, viņš redzēja tikai Deivisa saspridzināto citplanētieti, tāpēc klusi zagās tālāk, līdz bija blakus aizdomīgajam NLO panelim un atspiedās pret vēso metālu.

Krosseta jau bija šeit, pieplakusi sienai durvju otrā pusē. "Morijs ieslāja iekšā un dabūja lādiņu ribās," viņa rāmi paziņoja, "Durvis vienkārši atvērās un aiz viņa atkal aizvērās."

_Idiots_ , Akira nodomāja. _Droši vien devās tieši uz priekšu, vicinādams to stieni_.

Tagad Akira sāka nožēlot, ka pirmīt bija nometis skaneri. "Gatava?" viņš noprasīja, uzvelkot granātu. Saņēmis apstiprinošu atbildi, viņš devās uz durvīm. Kad viņš bija tām gandrīz klāt, tās ar klusu švīkstoņu noslīdēja lejup. Iekšpuse bija blāvi apgaismota salīdzinot ar mirdzošajām tuksneša smiltīm. Negaidot, kad acis aklimatizēsies, Akira devās uz priekšu un paklupa pret ķermeni kas gulēja tieši aiz durvīm. Viņš novēlās uz ceļiem un gandrīz izmeta granātu, taču tas pasargāja viņu no zaļās enerģijas lodes, kas aizlidoja pār viņa galvu un izkausēja daļu no sienas blakus durvīm.

Akira pacēla pistoli, taču pēc tā vairs nebija vajadzības. Krosseta piepildīja telpu ar stroboskofiskiem lāzerefektiem no savas šautenes, un svešais kliegdams saļima.

No telpas, kurā viņš tagad atradās, tālāk veda divas durvis, labajā un kreisajā pusē no centrālā izvirzījuma. Akira pūlējās reizē piesegt tās abas, kamēr Krosseta izvilka Morinovu ārā no kuģa. Tad viņa atgriezās un pietupās pie pretējās sienas, pāris soļus no viņa. Akira ievēroja, ka arī viņai rokā ir granāta. _Mēs esam varen bīstams pārītis,_ viņš nodomāja.

Viņi pieliekušies virzījās uz priekšu gar sienām. Izvirzījums centrā neļāva no vienām durvīm pārskatīt otrās, tāpēc Krosseta apstājās, kad vēl varēja piesegt abas, bet Akira devās uz labās puses durvīm. Viņš brīdi apstājās pirms tām, ieklausījās, tad nostājās to priekšā. Ar klusu šņācoņu tās atvērās. Akira izgāja tām cauri, noslīga uz ceļa un pārlaida skatienu telpai. Svešos nemanīja. Durvis aiz viņa aizvērās ar klusu šņācoņu. Viņš bija nokļuvis šaurā gaitenī, kas veda uz kontroles un vadības centru. Visi paneļi un pultis šķita neskarti, uz tiem mirguļoja gaismas ugunis. _Kapteinis būs laimīgs,_ viņš nodomāja. Šī telpa, kopā ar to, pa kuru viņi bija ienākuši, sastādīja gandrīz visu NLO iekšieni, izņemot nelielo apaļo telpu centrā, kas bija izvirzīta uz abām pusēm.

Viņš piecēlās kājās, lai sāktu virzīties gar sienu uz priekšu, kad otrpus izliekuma ar šņācoņu atvērās durvis. Tad atskanēja lāzera šņākoņa juku jukām ar citplanētiešu ieroču krakščiem, un tad nogranda sprādziens. NLO korpuss nostrādāja kā rezonators, un uz pāris sekundēm Akira bija pavisam apdullis. Tā vietā, lai dotos atpakaļ, viņš metās uz priekšu. Tuvojoties slēgtajām durvīm, tās pēkšņi atvērās, un pa tām iznāca mazs pelēks citplanētietis.

Baiļu lēkme un refleksi nostrādāja nevainojami - vismaz šoreiz. Akira spieda automātiskās kārtas, līdz bija pilnīgi drošs, ka svešais vairs necelsies. Cauri atvērtajām durvīm varēja redzēt vēl vienas durvis, kas no mazā nodalījuma veda uz ieejas nodalījumu, bet no viņa pa kreisi bija palikušas durvis, kas veda uz centrālo nodalījumu.

Viņš izgāja cauri durvīm, un nokļuva apaļā telpā. Tās centrā grīdā bija iestrādāta sidrabaina puslode, no kuras ritmiski pacēlās un nolaidās mirdzošs sarkans cilindrs. Un vairāk nekā. Telpa bija tukša, ne aparātu, ne pulšu, nekā.

Viņš izgāja ārā un paskatījās pa durvīm ieejas telpā. Seržants Evanss bija noliecies pār Krossetu un pielāgoja pie viņas sāniem 'medpaku', bet Deiviss un viņa smagais automātiskais ložmetējs skatījās viņam tieši virsū. Akira nobrīnījās, cik tuvu gan viņš bija tādam pašam liktenim, kā nelaimīgais citplanētietis ārpusē.

"Šai pusē viss tīrs," viņš paziņoja.

Viņam joprojām bija palikusi uzvilktā granāta, un nevarēja būt pilnīgi drošs, ka neviens svešais nav ticis garām Krossetai un nokļuvis Akiram aizmugurē, tāpēc viņš devās atpakaļ vadības telpā. Tā bija tukša, izņemot viņa nošauto citplanētieti. "Tu taču biji tas, kas viņu sašāva, vai ne?" Akira noprasīja. "Nu redzi, man te ir šī granāta, un man nav kur to mest, un es nevēlos saspridzināt kapteiņa jaunās rotaļlietiņas."

Viņš pieliecās, paslēja svešo pussēdus, pabāza granātu zem viņa un tad aši metās atpakaļ uz priekštelpu.

Sprādziens lika Deivisam un Evansam sarauties, taču Akira pamāja, ka viss ir kārtībā.

Evanss pacēla galvu no 'medpakas' displeja. "Viņa ir dabūjusi plazmas lādiņu kājā, un pārāk tuvu nometusi granātu. Ja nebūs iekšējo bojājumu un smadzeņu satricinājuma, viņa drīz būs uz kājām. Abām kājām."

Akira pieliecās pie viņas. Krossetas acis bija atvērtas, taču viņa nešķita esam spējīga uztvert notiekošo. "Es rādīšu, un tu šausi, taču granātas tu tomēr atstāj manā ziņā, sarunāts?"

Viņa vārgi pasmaidīja un pamāja ar galvu.

"Kas vēl ir cietis?" Akira jautāja seržantam Evansam.

"Boutons ir miris. Seržante Peresa ārpusē aprūpē Morinovu. Viņš var arī izdzīvot, bet šaubos, vai viņš vairs būs noderīgs X-COM."

Akira izgāja atpakaļ ārā, rietošās tuksneša saules gaismā, un apgāja apkārt NLO, lai pārliecinātos, ka viss tiešām ir beidzies un vairs nav neviena dzīva svešā. Aizmugurē, Boutona sašautais citplanētietis joprojām gulēja smiltīs, un arī Boutons bija turpat uz kāpas nogāzes, taču viņa nošautā citplanētieša te vairs nebija. Uzvēlis Boutonu uz pleca, Aklira devās atpakaļ uz 'Skairendžeru'.

Pa ceļam viņš sastapa kapteini Marselu, kas jau nesa metināmo aparātu un instrumentus no lidmašīnas noliktavas, lai ķertos pie NLO izjaukšanas.

"Labi nostrādāts, Akira," kapteinis uzsauca, kad viņi satikās, "Dzirdēju, tu esi tas, kas sašāva to svešo, kas trāpīja Boutonam. Mēs viņu jau ieslēdzām Skairendžerā."

Akira pagāja viņam garām, nesakot ne vārda.

Sasniedzis 'Skairendžeru', viņš atguldīja Boutona ķermeni uz rampas un ierāpās iekšā. Kravas telpas tālākajā stūrī atradās pārnēsājamais būris, tas bija salikts, un tajā sēdēja pelēkais radījums. Tas jau bija atguvies un pūlējās piecelties sēdus.

Akira paskatījās uz viņu, un tas piecēlās kājās. Lielas ovālas acis zaļā krāsā nekustīgi skatījās tieši pretī.


	3. Tokijas monstri

          "Mums to nevajadzētu darīt naktī," Akira žēli paziņoja. Viņš nevērsās ne pie viena konkrēti, taču gan jau kapteinis Marsels zinās, ka mērķēts tika uz viņu.

            Pāris minūtes Skairendžera kabīnē valdīja klusums, cik nu kluss varēja būt skārda bundžā ar piekabinātu reaktīvo dzinēju pāri. Tad kapteinis piecēlās kājās un garlaikotā solī devās uz kravas nodalījumu, tuvāk Akiram. Pa ceļam viņš saskatījās ar kareivjiem, pamāja pāris ar galvu, vienam otram veltīja samocītu smaidu.

            Sasniedzis Akiru, viņš piezemējās uz sola viņam blakus, piespiežot Reinaldu, jauniņo kareivi, kas sēdēja blakus Akiram, atvirzīties tālāk. Kapteinis pietuvināja savu galvu Akiras, ar lūpām gandrīz pieskaroties ausij. Pastiepies viņš atslēdza Akiras sarunu iekārtu, lai viņus nedzirdētu pārējie.

            "Tur lejā mirst cilvēki, seržant," viņš nočukstēja, "tavi tautieši. Man šķiet, ka no mums visiem tev visvairāk vajadzētu vēlēties mesties viņiem palīgā."

            Akira neatbildēja. Viņš juta, ka kapteinim derētu noskūties. Un, ja skābā sviedru smaka spēja kaut ko liecināt, tad tikai to, ka arī kapteinis bija nervozs.

            "Tev, protams, ir tiesības uz personisko viedokli," viņš turpināja, "taču paturi tās pie sevis. Jauniņajiem jau tāpat nebūs viegli. Un, ja tev ir vienaldzīgs tavas zemes liktenis, padomā par to naudas žūksni, ko X-Com zaudēs, ja Japāna uzskatīs šo uzbrukumu par atriebību par X-Com atbalstīšanu un pārtrauks projekta finansēšanu."

            To pateicis, kapteinis uzsita pa ceļiem un piecēlās kājās, pagriežoties ar seju pret pārējo grupu. "Mēs ieradīsimies Tokijā dažas minūtes pirms saullēkta. Mūsu uzdevums būs attīrīt reģionu ap nolaišanās vietu, radot drošu patvēruma zonu civilajiem, un tad sākt izplesties dziļāk pilsētā. Mēs negaidīsim sauli, Tokijā pastāv tāda lieta kā ielu apgaismojums."

 

            Iepriekšējā vakarā X-Com radaru stacija Ķīnas Tautas Republikas teritorijā bija uztvērusi lielu NLO gaisā virs Japānas jūras. NLO bija virzījies pāri Japānai, un tikai uz pāris minūtēm pazudis no radara virs Tokijas, lai pēc tam lielā ātrumā izšautos ārpus radara redzamības zonas Klusajā okeānā. Droši vien ar pāris minūtēm bija pieticis, lai izsēdinātu citplanētiešus, kas tagad plosījās pilsētā. Tā kā nebija kuģa, ko vajadzētu ieņemt, Akiram nebija cita mērķa, kā vien nogalināt pretiniekus un skatīties, lai kāds civilais nepalien zem šāviena trajektorijas.

            No ziņu izlaiduma viņi bija noskaidrojuši, ka citplanētiešu aktivitātes norisinās pāris pilsētas kvartālos, un ka Tokijas policija bija tos nobloķējusi un atturēja jaunus civilos no iekļūšanas apdraudētajā zonā. Taču zonā vēl bija daudz cilvēku, un policija bija cietusi smagus zaudējumus, pūloties tiem palīdzēt.

            Līdz pat šim brīdim viņiem gandrīz nebija nācies saskarties ar civilajiem notriekto NLO likvidācijas operācijās. Tagad civilistu droši vien būs pat vairāk nekā citplanētiešu - pāris kvartāli Tokijā varēja nozīmēt tūkstošiem cilvēku.

 

            Kapteinis pārlūkoja savu plazmas šauteni, kas bija iegūta iepriekšējā kaujā, un pārbaudīja, vai aptvere ir labi ievietota uztvērējā.

            "Neviens nezina, ka mēs nākam," viņš paziņoja, "bet pilnīgi droši puspasaules uzzinās, kad mēs tur ieradīsimies. Līdz šim brīdim mēs bijām palikuši ēnā, tikai neliels tenku lapeļu raksts par mūsu ekskursiju uz Britu salām martā. Un tādiem mums ir jāpaliek.  Tieši tāpēc mums ir jāsavāc aiz sevis visi pierādījumi. Neviens kritušais nepaliks kaujas laukā, neviena pati X-Com vai citplanētiešu rotaļlietiņa, kas varētu uzvedināt kādu domāt. Tas pats attiecībā uz sakariem ar vietējiem, it īpaši presi un policiju."

            _Ko tad mēs viņiem teiksim,_ Akira nodomāja, _ka mēs esam ANO speciālo uzdevumu vienība, kas gluži negaidot gadījusies šeit, ar visiem mūsu plazmas ieročiem, tankiem un bruņumašīnām? Un kas notiks, ja kāds šāviens ķers civilo? Prese neliksies mierā, iekāms nepiespiedīs valdību atzīties, un tad..._

            Akira pašķielēja uz Reinoldsu aizmugurē. Trieciennieks knibinājās ap plazmas šauteni, nervozi pārbaudot aptveres nostiprinājumu un lielo gaili. Gan 'pelēkie' ar viņu slaidajiem pirkstiem, gan 'lidoņi' izmantoja vienus un tos pašus ieročus, droši vien tāpēc ka arī svešie tos ražoja unificēti. Reinoldsa kustības bija saraustītas, un tas neizsauca Akirā īpašu uzticību.

            "Atceries , Reinold," Akira klusi pačukstēja, "Es eju pirmais. Turies pāris soļus aiz manis, un neizlaid manu muguru no acīm. Ja es pamanīšu svešos, es došu signālu, un mēs šausim reizē."

            Jauniņais dziļi ievilka elpu un mazliet atslāba. Viņš atsāka gremot to pašu košļājamo gumiju, ko darīja kopš lidmašīna bija pacēlusies.

            "Mums vēl ir pāris stundas," Akira nopūtās, "pamēģini labāk nosnausties."

            "Piedod," Reinolds klusi atbildēja, "Nevaru ciest lidošanu."

            Akira apspieda smaidu. Viņš atslīga pret lidmašīnas rievoto sienu un aizvēra acis. Taču iemigt viņam neizdevās. Tiklīdz viņš sāka slīgt snaudā, acu priekšā nostājās šausmu skati. Japāņi, viņa draugi un paziņas, stājoties pretī pelēkajiem, lidoņiem un tiem milzīgajiem lāča lieluma briesmoņiem. _Viņam esot bailes lidot,_ Akira nodomāja. _Man tavas problēmas..._

 

         Četras stundas vēlāk, kad viņu autopilots izgāja uz nosēšanos, un dzinēji pārslēdzās no horizontālās uz vertikālo darba režīmu, Akira joprojām nebija aizvēris acis pat uz minūti. Taču viņam nācās iespert Reinoldsam pa kāju, lai to pamodinātu.

            Šī Akiram bija trešā misija bez Krossetas aiz viņa muguras. Viņa veselu mēnesi bija spiesta pavadīt ārstējot sadragāto kāju. Pa to laiku viņas vietu bija ieņēmis kārtējais rekrūtis, kas izturēja tikai divas operācijas - smagās plazmas lādiņa pāršķelts viņš palika Islandes ledus laukos.

            Un tagad vēl viens jauniņais bija stājies viņa vietā. _Kāpēc gan viņi turpināja pieteikties? Kāpēc gan viņi palika vienībā pēc tam, kad uzzināja par zaudējumu apmēriem? Kāpēc es paliku?_ Akira nodomāja. _Vai tiešām katrs no mums domā, ka ir nemirstīgs?_

            "Skairendžers" atsitās pret zemi, un lūka ar šņācoņu sāka slīdēt lejup.

            "Apgaismojuma nav," no lidmašīnas priekšgala atskanēja seržanta Evansa balss, "sagatavojiet gaismas bumbas un izdzēsiet salona gaismas."

            Akira pārtvēra nelielo plazmas pistoli ar kreiso roku un ar labo izvilka no jostas kabatas olveidīgo gaismas bumbiņu. Plazmas pistoles svešādā forma kreisajā rokā šķita esam pat parocīgāka.

            Tad lidmašīnas iekšpusē gaisma nodzisa.

            Tā kā pēc aģentūras ziņām šajā operācijā nebija NLO kuģa, ko ielenkt un atgriezt komandu no ārpusē esošajiem svešajiem, Tālajam vadam mērķis bija izdzīvošana, tāpēc pēc tam, kad raķeštanks dārdēdams noripoja lejā pa rampu, Akira piebikstīja tuvā vada izlūkam Marinai un norādīja pa labi. "Tālais vads pa kreisi," Akira uzsauca un nolēca no rampas nosauktajā pusē. Blāvajā mēness gaismā viņš varēja saskatīt ēnainas māju kontūras, taču gan ielu apgaismojums, gan dzīvokļu apgaismojums, gan neona reklāmas - viss bija tumšs.

            _Liekas, ka esam īstajā vietā,_ Akira nodomāja, taču skaļi viņš paziņoja: "Un kur tad paliek solītā iluminācija, kaptein?".

            "Skairendžera" kompjūters bija nosēdinājis viņus nelielā laukumā aiz lielas vairākstāvu kantora ēkas. Pa labi no tās bija redzams benzīna uzpildes stacijas stūris, un aiz tā vēl tālāk šķietami bija diennakts veikaliņš. Pa kreisi divstāvu augstumā slējās tumša noliktava. Pāri tās jumtam tālumā varēja redzēt spoži apgaismotos Šinjuku debesskrāpjus - milzu bankas, supermārketus, viesnīcas - visus izvietojušos sakārtotā haosā ap Šinjuku dzelzceļa staciju.

            Nekur neko nemanīja kustamies, taču uz taciņas starp ofisu un benzīna uzpildes staciju varēja saskatīt tumšāku pleķi. Akira aizsvieda gaismas bumbiņu, kas piezemējās pāris pēdas no plankuma. No trieciena pārsprāga trauslās iekšējās kapsulas, un lode uzliesmoja ar koši oranžu gaismu, izgaismojot ofisu ēkas stūri un blakus esošo automašīnu stāvvietu. Tagad bija skaidri redzams, ka uz taciņas guļ vīrieša līķis tumšā uzvalkā. Zeme ap to bija piesūkusies ar asinīm.

            Akira bija uzaudzis Jokohamā un daudzas reizes ar vilcienu braucis uz Šinjuku. Visa šī apkārtne bija viņa atmiņās, un viņš aptvēra, ka pēc šīs nakts tās nekad vairs nebūs iepriekšējās.

            Piepeši viņš pamanīja, ka Reinolds, lidmašīnas gaismas apspīdēts, joprojām mīņājas uz atklātās rampas viņam virs galvas, būdams lielisks mērķis katram svešajam. "Zemē," viņš pavēlēja, tad panira zem "Skairendžera" vēdera, izmantojot priekšējo riteņu pāri par aizsegu lai novērotu ofisa durvis.

            Kamēr viņš pūlējās kaut ko saskatīt cauri durvju stiklam, viņa uzmanību piesaistīja gaismas kustība ēkas trešajā stāvā. Cauri pavērtajam logam viņš redzēja pārvietojamies kādu ar gaismas lukturi. Gaismas avots aprakstīja haotisku loku ap istabu, izgaismojot skapi un galda stūri, un tad pienāca pie loga. Pēc pāris sekundēm no turienes atskanēja jaunas sievietes balss.

            "Palīdziet lūdzu! Tas ir kaut kur mājā!"

            Dažas sekundes vēlāk gaisma salēcās un nokrita uz grīdas, un sieviete iespiedzās. Gaismas lampiņa krītot droši vien bija pret kaut ko atsitusies, jo tā turpināja izgaismot istabas griestus un tālāko sienu, pa kuru šaudījās divas saraustītas ēnas - sievietes, un tā, kas tagad bija istabā kopā ar viņu.

            Reinoldss japāniski nerunāja, taču, lai saprastu notiekošo, tas arī nebija vajadzīgs. Vienā mirklī viņš novēlās no rampas un metās pāri klajumam uz ēkas durvīm. Akira lādēdamies metās viņu pārtvert, labi apzinoties ka tagad viņi abi ir lielisks mērķis ikvienam ar plazmu bruņotam svešajam aiz kāda no tumšajiem logiem. Nākošajā mirklī tālu pa labi atskanēja labi pazīstamais plazmas šautenes 'pumm' 'pumm' 'pumm', tur, kur vajadzēja atrasties radiovadāmajam tankam. Kad viņš panāca Reinoldsu pie ēkas durvīm, ar rēkoņu startēja raķete. Pēc mirkļa viss nolaišanās laukums tika izgaismots eksplozijā blakus degvielas stacijai. Pirmajam sprādzienam sekoja vēl vesela virkne, kad viens pēc otra gaisā uzgāja degvielas automāti, bet Akira norāva Reinoldsu gar zemi blakus durvīm. _Lieliska diversija svešo uzmanības novēršanai, kamēr mēs te spēlējam vrestlingu viņiem zem deguna,_ viņš nodomāja.

            "Es eju pirmais," Akira asi paziņoja, "un nezaudē galvu!"

            Viņš vēlreiz ielūkojās pa durvīm un joprojām neko neredzēja, tāpēc piecēlās un sagatavojās ieiet ēkā. Un saviebās. Viņš vēl nebija pieradis pie papildus svara ko deva no citplanētiešu metālu sakausējuma izgatavotās ķermeņa bruņas, un, dzenoties pakaļ Reinoldsam, bija sastiepis potīti. Viņš nostājās taisni, pārnesa svaru uz bojāto kāju, vēlreiz saviebās un nosprieda, ka spēs izturēt līdz galam.

            Viņš iegāja iekšā, nelielā uzgaidāmā telpā, ko apgaismoja vienīgi mēnessgaisma un liesmas no degošās uzpildes stacijas. Zāles abos galos sākās gaiteņi. Tālākajā malā varēja redzēt arī lifta izsaukšanas pogu blakus divām durvīm. _Bez strāvas tie nav nekam derīgi,_ viņš aptvēra..

            Akira nolēma sākt ar labo gaiteni, pārbaudīt vai tur nebūs kāpņu telpas. Viņš pagriezās lai pasauktu Reinoldsu uz priekšu, taču kareivis arī jau bija iekšā un piesedza pretējo gaiteni. _Varbūt ka viņš iedzīvosies,_ Akira nodomāja, piesardzīgi virzoties uz priekšu pa gaiteni. Trīs aizvērtas durvis, un tālākajā galā kāpņu telpa. Ja augšā kaut kas apdraudēja to sievieti, viņam nebija laika izkratīt katru istabu. Reinoldam nāksies piesegt viņa aizmuguri...

            Viņš raiti devās uz priekšu, un tad viņam izlikās, ka trešajā no istabām - blakus durvīm ar uzrakstu 'kāpnes' - kaut kas nočabēja. Viņš sastinga pussolī, palikdams uz vienas kājas.  Pēc mirkļa istabā atkal nočabēja. Kāds pūlējās klusi kaut ko pārvietot. Akira pavēra durvis un noslīga uz ceļa. Iekšā bija elles tumsa, tāpēc viņš ieripināja istabā savu otro gaismas bumbiņu.

            Tā varēja būt uzgaidāmā telpa kādam ārsta kabinetam dziļumā - pāris krēsli, paklājs, zems galdiņš. Vienā stūrī 'Canon' kopētājs, un blakus durvīm uz tālāko istabu - kartotēkas skapītis. Un ne miņas no citplanētiešiem.

            Akira devās dziļāk istabā, apejot galdiņu un turoties aiz krēsliem. Ja arī tie nebija tas labākais aizsegs, varbūt ka plazmas lādiņš tomēr ķers kādu no tiem. Tad viņš pamanīja sakustamies ēnu aiz aizslietņa un pacēla savu pistoli, gatavs izšķaidīt to kopā ar to, kas aiz tā slēpās. Un tad pamanīja ēnas kāju. Cilvēka kāju.

            _Viens draņķa civilists._   Akira piecēlās kājās un apgāja ap aizslietni. Kaut kas atsitās un atlēca no viņa krūšu bruņām. Tad atskanēja plīstoša stikla skaņa. Tad kaut kas kēra viņu pa galvu.

            Viņs pacēla pistoli, taču tad priekšmetu krusa beidzās, un viņa priekšā atradās četri pārbiedēti cilvēki - sieviete, vīrietis, un divi pusaugu puikas.

            "Viss kārtībā!" viņš mēģināja tos nomierināt, "mēs esam ieradušies palīgā... speciālo uzdevumu vienība," viņš nožēlojami piebilda. _Vai šī ģimene te būtu slēpusies visu nakti?_

            Tad ar acs kaktiņu viņš pamanīja kustību pie ieejas. Vēl viens civilais? Taču ēna bija tāda dīvaina... Akira apcirtās, paceldams ieroci, taču svešajam bija visas priekšrocības. Tump! Plazmas lode aizlidoja Akiram gar kreisajiem sāniem. Tump! Lādiņš šāvās tieši virsū, Akiram gar acīm aizšāvās viņa dzīves ainas. Trieciens pa pakrūti piespieda viņu spert soli atpakaļ, taču viņš palika uz kājām. Tump! Trešais lādiņš aizšāvās pāri galvai.

            Akira sviedienā pacēla pistoli un parāva slēdzi uz automātisko kārtu. Viņš paguva izšaut kārtu, taču tikai vienreiz trāpīja, kad svešais pēkšni salīgojās uz priekšu kā sitienu mugurā saņēmis un novēlās uz sliekšņa. Plazmas šautene noklaudzēja pret grīdu un aizripoja sāņus. Tikai tagad Akira spēja apskatīt nogalināto. Tas bija kaut kas jauns. Atņirgts ķirzakas purns... Zvīņainas ķetnas... Un radījumam nebija kāju - to vietā bija čūskas aste...

            Durvīs parādījās Reinolds, enerģijas pārpilns un ar smaidu no vienas auss līdz otrai.  "Es viņu nogāzu!" viņš skaļi nočukstēja, "Es jau gribēju skriet šurp, kad te bija tas blīkšķis, un tad viņš iznira no tumsas gaitenī! Es viņu nogāzu! Ar pirmo šāvienu es viņu nogāzu! Tu redzēji?"

            Akira juta, ka viņa pakrūte un vēders labajā pusē ir mitri. Viņš joprojām stāvēja pussalīcis, labā roka pāri rētai, baidoties atliekties un to atlaist, baidoties no tā, ko varēja tur ieraudzīt.

 

            Reinolds beidzot saprata, ka kaut kas nav kārtībā. "Tu esi ievainots?" viņš iesaucās. "Izsaukt ārstu?"

            "Izej ārā un novēro ieeju," Akira pavēlēja. Reinolda smaids izdzisa, viņš pagriezās un aizgāja.

            Stīvums atkāpās, tā vietā radās asas sāpes, kas sāka strauji izplesties arī uz viņa labo plecu un lejup uz gūžu. Akira paskatījās apkārt. Sieviete bija aizņemta - viņa raudot plosīja savu kleitu, pūloties pārsiet to, ko plazmas lādiņš bija atstājis no viņas vīra kājas. Bruņu neaizsargāta, no tās bija palicis tikai stumbenis. Vienīgā laime, ka nebija asiņošanas - nokaitētā plazma bija piededzinājusi rētu.

            Akira lēni atliecās un atlaida roku. Viņa bruņas bija uztvērušas lielāko daļu no lādiņa jaudas. Svešajam nebūs bijusi pati spēcīgākā no šautenēm. Uz vēdera vienā nelielā plankumiņā enerģija tomēr bija izkausējusies cauri bruņām līdz pat ādai, un tur bija redzama jēla apsvilusi gaļa. Neizskatījās pēc nopietna ievainojuma, drīzāk tikai tāda skramba, toties sāpēja mežonīgi.

            _Nolādētie civilisti_ , viņš nodomāja. _Nākošajā reizē mums vajadzētu viņus visus paralizēt_.

            Izgājis no istabas, viņš redzēja Reinoldu noslīgušu uz viena ceļa krēsla aizsegā. Viņš sasniedza atvērtās durvis uz kāpnēm un tad apstājās. Vai tas čūskveidīgais radījums bija nonācis lejā no trešā stāva? Vai varbūt no otrā? Varbūt ka te bija vēl citi otrajā stāvā? Vai arī tajās divās istabās, kas palika nepārbaudītas? Vai arī otrajā gaitenī? Vienalga, no trešā stāva nebija atskanējis šāviens, tā ka pastāvēja varbūtība, ka sieviete vēl bija dzīva. Akira nolēma vispirms doties uz turieni, un tad sākt pārķemmēt māju no augšējā stāva uz leju.

            Viņš piesardzīgi devās augšup pa kāpnēm, pārbaudot katru pagriezienu, līdz bija trešajā stāvā. Durvis uz gaiteni bija aizslēgtas. Viens šāviens no viņa pistoles, un nebija vairs ne atslēgas, ne roktura. Kopā ar labu gabalu no durvīm un stenderes.

            Akira atgrūda durvis vaļā un ierāvās tumšākajā kāpņu telpas stūrī, gaidot, vai kāds nenāks painteresēties, kas te īsti notiek. Kad arī pēc minūtes viss vēl bija klusu, viņš izgāja gaitenī, kā viņām šķita, tieši otrā pusē no tās istabas, kurā bija jaunā sieviete.

            Ārpusē netālu no "Skairendžera" atkal sākās apšaude. Dobjie 'tumm' 'tumm' liecināja, ka darbā tika laisti plazmas ieroči, tā ka tas varēja būt gan X-Com, gan svešie. Un varbūt arī abi reizē.

            Durvis bija atvērtas, un iekšpusē joprojām spīdēja gaisma no kabatas lukturīša. Akira klusi aplūkoja tumšo halli, tad pārskrēja tai pāri un ielūkojās istabā. Tas bija mazs kabinets, ko zems koka aizslietnis sadalīja divās daļās. Durvīm tuvākajā daļā atradās četri nelieli rakstāmgaldi ar personālajiem kompjūteriem, un dokumentu seifs. Otrajā pusē varēja redzēt tikai vienu lielu ozolkoka rakstāmgaldu

            Tuvākajā pusē neviena nebija - ne dzīva, ne miruša, tāpēc viņš piesardzīgi apgāja barjeru un ieskatījās starp lielo galdu un logu. Rakstāmpiederumi un papīri bija izmētāti uz grīdas, un lukturītis iesprūdis aiz apsildes radiatora, taču arī šeit neviena nebija.

            _Kur viņa bija palikusi?_   Logs bija aizvērts, taču viņš tik un tā piegāja pie tā, atvēra un paskatījās ārā. Arī zemē viņu neredzēja. "Skairendžers" stāvēja zāliena vidū, ap to izmētātās gaismas bumbas bija izkliedējušas tumsu, taču neredzēja parastā sargkareivja. Tas jau bija aizdomīgi. Akira juta, ka sāk ienīst terorisma apkarošanas operācijas - šķietami neviena no parastajām kaujas procedūrām vairs nebija pielietojama.

            Viņš gatavojās ātri izskriet cauri trešajam stāvam un doties atkal lejup, taču viņu uztrauca iespēja patrāpīties uz grauda Reinoldam. Tad viņš atcerējās par savu sarunu iekārtu. Pēc sarunas ar kapteini viņš bija aizmirsis ieslēgt to atpakaļ. Viņš ieslēdza to un paguva noķert visai histēriskas pavēles beigas. Tā bija seržantes Peresas balss, taču tā nepavisam izklausījās pēc viņas.

            "... uz "Skairendžeru"! Un nekavējoties! ... "

            Viņa izklausījās visai nervoza. Ko viņš būtu palaidis garām?

            "Reinold," viņš nočukstēja savā mikrofonā, "Es dodos lejā pa otrajām kāpnēm. Nešauj uz mani."

            Atbildes nebija.

            "Reinold, tu dzirdēji?"

            Velns, varbūt nolādētā tehnika nestrādā kā nākas...

            Austiņās ieskanējās Peresas balss, tā izklausījās aizkususi, it kā seržante būtu smagi skrējusi. "Akira? ... tas esi tu? ... ar Reinoldu droši vien ir cauri ... atgriezies lidmašīnā."

            Paskatījies pa logu, viņš pamanīja divus kareivjus skriešus atgriežoties pie lidmašīnas. Kad viņi ienāca apgaismotajā lokā, pirmajā Akira atpazina Peresu. Otrs varēja būt Deiviss.

            Ja viņi no kaut kā bēga, tad viņam vairs nebija laika te uzkavēties un gaidīt, vai nevarēs to aplūkot tuvāk. Un, ja Deivisa raķešmetējs nespēja to apturēt, pāris plazmas pistoles šāvieni no trešā stāva to ne tik nespēs izdarīt.

            Akira izskrēja no istabas tik ātri, cik vien ļāva viņa ievainojumi, un metās atpakaļ uz kāpnēm, pa kurām bija kāpis augšup. _Vai mēs tiešām gatavojamies pamest tos cilvēkus šeit,_ viņš nobrīnījās, _vai arī tā ir tikai pārgrupēšanās_?

            Kad viņš bija sasniedzis pagriezienu starp pirmo un otro stāvu, viņš apstājās. Jauna sieviete lēni kāpa uz augšu viņam pretī. Galva viņai bija noliekta uz leju, un visas kustības ļoti lēnas. _Vai tā būtu sieviete, kas bija pie loga?_

            "Jums vajadzētu nākt man līdzi," Akira sacīja, "ārpusē būtu drošāk."

            Viņam runājot, viņa uzkāpa divus pakāpienus augstāk un pacēla galvu skatienam. Pat puskrēslā Akira varēja saskatīt, ka ar viņu viss nav kārtībā. Viņas seja un acis bija pietūkušas, un viss viņas izskats liecināja par to, ka viņa tikusi smagi piekauta. Viņa arī šķita mazliet apdullusi, tāpēc Akira pakāpās viņai pretī, lai palīdzētu.

            Kad viņš pastiepa roku lai satvertu viņu ap pleciem, viņa piepeši eksplodēja kustībā. Ar neticamu spēku viņa ietrieca dūres viņam sānos, un Akira aizlidoja lejup pa kāpnēm. Viņš ieķērās margās un nobremzēja, taču tik un tā kāpņu galā izstiepās zemē visā garumā.

            Sieviete izgrūda spalgu kaucienu, kas šķietami nāca no pašām zemes dzīlēm, un lēni sāka virzīties uz viņa pusi. Kad viņa bija sasniegusi kāpņu pamatni, viņš panikā atklāja uguni.

            Viņa brīdi sagrīļojās, tad sabruka uz ceļiem un palika nekustīgi stāvam. Tumsā viņš varēja saskatīt tikai viņas siluetu, taču pat tā viņš redzēja, ka viņa pārmainās. Āda viņas sānos izstiepās, it kā kaut kas smails gribētu izlausties ārā, tad atkal ievilkās atpakaļ. Tad tas pats notika uz viņas kakla.

            Akiram izmisīgi traušoties kājās un lādot bruņu svaru, kaut kādi asi smaili priekšmeti izlauzās no viņas kakla. Un tad šķita, ka viss viņas ķermenis it kā pāršķeļas uz pusēm. No tā pacēlās kaut kas cits. Kaut kas asšķautnains, divkājains un ātrs.

            Akira metās uz izeju un neskatījās atpakaļ. Aiz muguras skanēja klikšķošas skaņas. Viņam šķērsojot uzgaidāmo telpu, klikšķēšana tuvojās, un viņš aptvēra, ka nespēs aizbēgt no neradījuma, kas viņam sekoja. Izskrējis no ēkas, viņš ieķērās stenderē un asi pagriezās pa kreisi, gatavojoties pieplakt sienai un sašaut sekotāju, kad tas parādīsies pa durvīm, lai kas tas arī nebūtu.

            Negaidot tikai dažas pēdas atstatu viņam garām aizšāvās raķete. Sprādziens nogranda ēkas iekšpusē, taču tas bija tik spēcīgs, ka siena kopā ar Akiru tika mesta uz priekšu. Akira piezemējās tieši uz ievainotajām krūtīm un palika guļot, sāpju paralizēts. Klikšķināšana joprojām bija tepat viņam aiz muguras, tā nāca arvien tuvāk un tuvāk.

            Un tad tā bija viņam garām. Tad tā tā jau skanēja virzienā no "Skairendžera". Atskanēja šāvieni un kliedzieni. Akira nespēja pateikt, vai tie skan no austiņām vai arī tepat viņam blakus. Šņāca lāzera nokaitētais gaiss, dobji būkšķēja plazma. Un tad mežonīgs bļāviens.

            Tad viss palika klusu. Sāpes lēni atkāpās, un Akira pieslējās sēdus. Peresa un Deiviss stāvēja blakus "Skairendžeram". Deiviss bija nometis raķešmetēju un izvilcis savu lāzerpistoli. Viņi abi turēja uz grauda kaut ko melnu un šķautnaiku, kas gulēja zemē blakus viena kareivja ķermenim.

            "Kas pie velna ir tie briesmoņi?" Deiviss nervozi jautāja, pūloties paturēt acīs visu tuvāko apkārtni. "Akira? Ar tevi viss kārtībā?"

            "Neesmu drošs, bet izdzīvošu."

            "Deiviss, lidmašīnā," Peresa pavēlēja, "Es gribu, lai tu būtu gatavs ieslēgt autopilotu un pacelties, tiklīdz es pavēlēšu. Arī tad, ja tu būsi vienīgais lidmašīnā. Skaidrs?"

            "Vai mēs negaidīsim pārējos?" viņš izdvesa.

            "Protams. Cik ilgi vien varēsim."

            Zemē guļošais kareivis izrādījās kapteinis Marsels. Akira pieliecās un pūlējās sataustīt viņa pulsu. Kapteinis bija miris. Akira apsvēra iespēju ievilkt līķi "Skairendžerā", bet tad atmeta ar roku. Tas šobrīd nebija pats svarīgākais.

            Akira pieplaka blakus rampai, un Peresa tāpat piesedza pretējo pusi. Saule tūlīt tūlīt gatavojās uzlēkt, un augstāko māju jumti jau sāka sārtoties tās staros.

            Pāris minūtes vēlāk viņš pamanīja kustību. Kaut kas pārvietojās ārpus gaismas ložu radiusa, taču vēl kvēlošās uzpildes stacijas atliekas meta rēgainu atblāzmu.

            "Kaut kas nāk šurp," Akira iečukstēja mikrofonā, "kreisajā pusē, blakus veikaliņam."

            "Tā esmu es! " atskanēja pārbiedēta balss, "Nešaujiet!"

            Tā bija Marina, Tuvā Vada izlūks. Viņa mežonīgā ātrumā skrēja pāri klajumam uz lidmašīnu. Viņa jau bija veikusi trīs ceturtdaļas ceļa, kad no vienas no ēkām labajā pusē izšāvās plazmas lādiņš un trāpīja viņai sānos. Tā kā visiem bruņu nepietika, rekrūši bija izvilkuši īsākos salmiņus, un tas Marinai maksāja dzīvību.

            Akira pacēlās kājās un atbalstīja pistoli uz rampas. Viņš tik tikko spēja saskatīt vienu no čūskas radījumiem, pa pusei vienstāva ēkas stūra aizsegtu. Viņš izšāva sešus šāvienus, taču attālums bija pārāk liels, tikai viens vai divi vispār ķēra kaut nedaudz tuvu mērķim.

            Tad Akira izdzirdēja tālumā raksturīgo automātiskā ložmetēja 'dumm' 'dumm' 'dumm' skaņu. Pēc mirkļa mājas stūris izšķīda eksplozijās. Kad liesmas noplaka, citplanētietis vairs nebija redzams.

            "Kas tas bija," Peresa iesaucās savā mikrofonā, pieliekusies skrienot pārbaudīt Marinu.

            "Es, Houdens. Es atgriežos. Kolitovs ir kritis... Nē! Pagaidiet! Hey, Dima, šurp! ... kas pie velna ..."

            Tad nodārdēja vēl viena automātiskā ložmetēja kārta, šoreiz no degvielas uzpildes stacijas drupām. Minūti vēlāk no dūmu aizsega iznira Houdens. Ložmetēja viņam vairs nebija. Viņš skrēja taisni uz lidmašīnu, pūloties atbrīvoties arī no jostas ar rezerves aptverēm un noraut kaujas sakaru ierīci.

            Viņš paguva noskriet labu gabalu, pirms no ēnām viņam aiz muguras iznira krabjveidīgs radījums. Tas metās viņam pakaļ, un bija skaidri redzams, ka Houdens ir lēnākais no diviem.

            Akira šāva, līdz aptvere bija tukša. Vienreiz viņš trāpīja, taču radījums pat nesagrīļojās. Peresa nogaidīja, līdz Houdens bija jau gandrīz klāt, laikam baidoties trāpīt viņam. Kad radījums jau mina Houdenam uz papēžiem, viņa izšķīrās un pacēla plazmas šauteni. Pirmais šāviens sagrieza svešo sāniski, otrais izrāva labu gabalu no krūtīm. Radījums iekaucās, novēlās zemē un sāka kārpīties. Houdens šķietami pat neievēroja notiekošo. Viņš nesamazinot ātrumu uzlidoja augšā pa rampu un sabruka tālākajā kabīnes stūrī, paslēpis galvu zem rokām.

            Peresa pacēla Marinas līķi un atnesa atpakaļ uz lidmašīnu. "Kas vēl ir ārā," viņa ierunājās savā mikrofonā.

            Atbildes nebija.

            Viņa piesardzīgi atguldīja Marinu "Skairendžera" aizmugurē. "Kolitov? ... Reinold? ... Seržant Evans?"

            Klusums.

            "Ienesiet iekšā kapteini un tad paceļamies," viņa pavēlēja.

            Akira devās uz kapteiņa Marsela pusi, kad viņam šķita, ka līķis sakustas. Viņš apstājās un ātri ielādēja pistolē jaunu aptveri. Marsela rokas un kājas sakustējās. Viņš apvēlās uz vēdera un sāka celties kājās. Seja viņam bija tāda pati uzblīdusi un trula kā meitenei mājā.

            Akira pacēla pistoli "Piedodiet, kaptein."

            Viņš izšāva pa Marselu trīs reizes, tad piespieda sevi skatīties, kā no tā izšķiļas jauns citplanētietis. Kad kapteiņa līķis pāršķēlās, viņš apspieda vēlēšanos izvemties pietiekoši ilgi lai nogalinātu neradījumu un pārliecinātos, ka tagad tas patiesi ir beigts.

            Tad viņš pagriezās un atstāja vakariņu paliekas blakus rampai. Atliecies viņs pamanīja Peresu skatoties viņam garām uz to, kas bija palicis no kapteiņa ķermeņa. Seja viņai bija bāla, un pirkstu kauliņi, krampjaini sažņaugti ap ieroča spalu, balti kā sniegs.

            Viņš iesēcies uzrāpās uz rampas un kā pēdējais ienāca lidmašīnā. Deiviss iedarbināja autopilotu un rampa sāka pacelties. Vēl pēc sekundes ieslēdzās iekšējais apgaismojums. Akira, Peresa un Deiviss skumji saskatījās. Neviens neko neteica. Houdens joprojām sēdēja ierāvies stūrī, iespiedis galvu starp ceļiem.

            "Mājās..." Houdens murmināja.

            Akira iedomājās, kas notiks ar Tokiju, ja tie radījumi sāks transformēt tos miljonus iedzīvotāju, kas te dzīvoja...

            "Tās bija mājas. Manas mājas..."


	4. Prāta spēles

Caur logu labajā "Skairendžera" pusē Akira varēja aplūkot Amazones mūžzaļo selvu, kas stiepās zem lidmašīnas, cik tālu vien sniedza skats. Tā atgādināja viņam zaļa samta paklāju, kuru tikai vietām pāršķēla sudrabaini pavedieni, kas vijās uz austrumiem pretī Atlantikai. _Kur gan te var nolaisties,_ viņš nobrīnījās.

"Vai tas plazmas verķis tev ir par smagu, seržant?" kapteine Peresa indīgi painteresējās.

Akiram vajadzēja dažas sekundes, lai aptvertu, ka komandiere vēršas pie viņa. Vēl jau nebija pagūts pierast pie sava jaunā ranga. Pacēlis šaujamo ar abām rokām, viņš salutēja viņai, cerībā, ka tās nenodrebēs no pārslodzes. Peresa savējo ieroci staipīja apkārt tik pat viegli kā kaķene kaķēnus.

"Nē. Nekādu problēmu." _Tas bija visjaudīgākais X-Com rīcībā esošais kājnieku ierocis, un es no tā neatteikšos ne par ko pasaulē._ "Es vairs neesmu izlūks," viņš piebilda, "Man vairs nav jābūt viegli bruņotam un jāskraida mēli izkārušam kā sunim."

Komandiere veltīja viņam skeptisku skatienu, tad aizgriezās un sāka skatīties laukā pa iluminatoru savā pusē.

Akira bija spiests atzīt, ka Peresa bija pelnījusi cieņu pret sevi. Kļuvusi par kapteini pēc smagās sagrāves Tokijā, viņa bija daudz ko darījusi, lai izglābtu X-Com. Toreiz bija noticis tik daudz kas. Jaunie kareivji, kas bija jāapmāca. Finansētājvalstu valdības, kas bija jāpārliecina turpināt atbalstu, pēc tam kad Japāna demonstratīvi paziņoja par savu izstāšanos, visticamāk pēc tam kad bija noslēgusi līgumu ar svešajiem, lai pārtrauktu teroru Tokijā.

Arī pati bāze bija izaugusi. Nepārtrauktā plūsmā tika būvēti jauni dzīvojamie bloki, laboratorijas un darbnīcas. Nepagāja ne nedēļa, kad bāzē neparādītos jaunas sejas, jauni zinātnieki un inženieri.

Akira ar interesi uzzināja, ka, kaut arī X-Com bija izteikti militāra organizācija, tagad te uz vienu kareivi, kas tieši devās kaujā, bija vairāk nekā desmit zinātnieki un inženieri. Lai gan bija jāatzīst, ka bez viņiem X-Com karotāji nezinātu, kā sagatavot un uzturēt darba kārtībā plazmas ieročus. Viņiem nebūtu lāzeru, jauno personālo bruņu, un arī jaunā tanka uz antigravitācijas platformas, kas tagad atradās "Skairendžerā", un kas bija uzbūvēts pēc sagrābto NLO detaļu izpētes, pārstrādes un atdarināšanas.

Peresa bija bijusi vienīgā iespējamā izvēle kapteines amatam. Tobrīd viņa bija piedalījusies deviņās kaujas operācijās, vairāk nekā jebkurš cits. Viņa bija bijusi seržante, kopš Bučards bija kritis Velsas operācijā. Vienīgais trūkums bija fakts, ka viņa bija bijusi tā, kas personiski bija devusi pavēli pārtraukt operāciju Tokijā un atkāpties. Virkne valdību tāpēc uzskatīja Peresu par personīgi atbildīgu asiņainajā slaktiņā, kas sekoja pēc tam. Šķita, ka arī viņa pati uzskata sevi par vainīgu, lai arī visi pārējie kareivji apzinājās, ka dodot šo pavēli, viņa izglāba organizācijas kodolu un lielāko daļu ekipējuma. Tas deva iespēju turpināt cīņu.

Akira arī bija paaugstināts, un tagad bija Tālā Vada seržants. Vienības pirmās trīs operācijas jauno komandieru vadībā bija bijušas ļoti veiksmīgas - pa visām trim kopā bija tikai divi kritušie. Un vēl - pirmo reizi vairāku mēnešu laikā "Skairendžerā" nebija jauniņo. Akiram bija laba trieciengrupa - Houdens, Krosseta, un lai gan jauns, taču ļoti saprātīgs izlūks Okamoto, kas bija savervēts tikai dažas dienas pirms Japānas paziņojuma par izstāšanos.

Krosseta pievienojās viņiem operācijās tūlīt pat pēc Tokijas - tobrīd viņiem katastrofiski trūka pieredzējušu kareivju, un viņi nespēja atstāt aizmugurē nevienu. Viņa bija bijusi kaujās ilgāk nekā Akira, un viņš zināja, ka par seržantu būtu bijis jākļūst viņai, ja ne ievainojums. Viņš tikai cerēja, ka meitene neņem ļaunā, ka ir apieta.

Krossetas mati pa slimošanas laiku bija krietni paaugušies, un tas tagad maksātu pāris liekas operācijas, taču Akira ievēroja, ka pēc katras pabeigtas operācijas viņa griež nost ar vien mazāk. Sāka pat likties, ka Krossetai šis darbs bija iepaticies.

Krosseta pagriezās, lai kaut ko pateiktu Houdenam, un pieķēra Akiru skatāmies uz viņu. Viņa pasmaidīja un parādīja viņam 'ok' ar īkšķi. _Droši vien arī viņa to izjūt,_ viņš nodomāja - _šī ir labākā trieciengrupa, kas vien mums jebkad bijusi._ Viņš tikai izjuta nožēlu, ka nevar atrasties Okamoto vietā, Krossetai piesedzot viņu.

"Mēs vēl nekad agrāk neesam cīnījušies džungļos," Peresa nopūtās viņam aiz muguras.

Akira apgriezās un uzreiz pēc viņas sejas izteiksmes saprata, ka viņa ir uztraukusies. _Viņai tiešām trūkst kapteiņa Marsela spējas ieņemt rūdīta pokera spēlmaņa nenolasāmās sejas izteiksmes._ "Ir daudz vietu, kur mēs vēl neesam cīnījušies," viņš atbildēja, "it īpaši jaunie kareivji no Deivisa trieciengrupas."

Seržants Deiviss sēdēja otrā pusē salonam, pretī Akiram, pārbaudot savu medicīnas bloku. "Nu un tad?" viņš noņurdēja, "Tie neradījumi ar mums džungļos arī cīnīsies pirmo reizi."

 _Viņam ir taisnība,_ Akira nodomāja. "Interesanti, vai viņiem no mums ir tik pat bail kā mums no viņiem?" viņš sacīja, "Galu galā, viņi ir tie, kas karo uz svešas zemes."

"Viņi ir neradījumi," Deiviss ātri atcirta, piekarot medbloku pie jostas un paceļot savu plazmas šauteni, "Neradījumiem jūtu nav."

"Skairendžers" sāka samazināt augstumu, un Peresa nostājās salona centrā, lai uzrunātu kareivjiem. "Mūsu iznīcinātājs tika smagi bojāts kaujā ar šo NLO, pirms to notrieca. No kaujas atskaites zināms, ka citplanētiešu kuģis ir ļoti liels. Es vēlos, lai Tālais Vads to atrod, ielenc un apsargā, taču nedodas iekšā, līdz Tuvais Vads ir gatavs doties tam palīgā. Un esiet piesardzīgi."

Nu viņi jau slīdēja lejup gandrīz vai vertikāli, un autopilots bija izraudzījies par mērķi nelielu skrajumu. Akira pūlējās ieraudzīt NLO atlūzas vēl no gaisa, taču vienīgais, ko viņš paguva saskatīt, bija vēl viens klajums nelielā attālumā. Visai ticami, ka NLO atradās tur, bet pilnīgi droši par to nevarēja būt. X-Com nolaišanās laukums izrādījās tik mazs, ka "Skairendžera" vertikālie dzinēji apsvilināja tuvāko koku zarus.

Zem lapotnes bija daudz tumšāks, taču, kad viņi nolaidās, Akiram šķita, ka cauri zariem un pamežam viņš redz mirdzošo citplanētiešu sakausējuma korpusu. Pašus citplanētiešus nemanīja, tiesa, selvā bija pietiekoši daudz vietu kur paslēpties, pat pāris soļus no lidmašīnas slējās biezs krūmu puduris.

"Vai redzi kaut ko, kas atgādina NLO vai svešos tavā pusē?" viņš jautāja Deivisam.

"Nē."

Rampa slīga lejup, un Akira jau juta karstā, mitrā gaisa viļņu ielaušanos lidmašīnā. "NLO pa kreisi," viņš iesaucās.

"Tālais Vads pa kreisi," Okamoto atsaucās. Pēc tam kad antigravitācijas tanks izlidoja ārā un pazuda starp kokiem, viņš un Krosseta ātri novēlās zemē no rampas pa kreisi un devās uz priekšu. Kādu brīdi Akira sekoja viņu kustībai caur logu, tad pārvietojās tuvāk rampai.

"Svešais, trīspadsmitais sektors," Okamoto rāmā balss atskanēja visu kareivju austiņās.

Akiram sasniedzot rampu, no kuras tikko bija nolēcis Houdens, viņi izdzirdēja dobjo smagās plazmas automātisko kārtu, kam sekoja citplanētieša pirmsnāves brēciens.

"Likvidēts," Krosseta paziņoja, "viens no tiem mazajiem pelēkajiem tipiem - sektoīds."

Akira nolēca zemē blakus Houdenam. Viņš bija pārsteigts par reto zemsedzi, taču koku galotnēs viss bija daudz blīvāks, un redzamība bija ierobežota līdz trīsdesmit, četrdesmit jardiem. Viņš joprojām redzēja Krossetu un Okamoto virzoties projām leņķī pret "Skairendžeru", virzoties uz turieni, kur Akira šķietami bija redzējis NLO. Vēl tālāk varēja redzēt hoveru, izlūkojot ceļu koku galotņu līmenī.

Houdens piecēlās kājās un devās uz "Skairendžera" priekšgalu. "Man liekas, es vienu redzu," viņš sacīja.

"Kur?" Peresa jautāja pa sarunu iekārtu, "Kurā sektorā?"

"Pa kreisi..." viņš iesāka, un tad Akira redzēja, kā viņš saviebjas un piespiež kreiso roku pie deniņiem.

"Ahnnn... sektors..."

Akiras acu priekšā Houdens pēkšņi pagriezās pa labi un izšāva raķeti pa cauri džungļiem gandrīz neredzamo Krossetu. Tā ķēra koka zaru un eksplodēja labu gabalu pirms sasniedza mērķi, saspridzinot nabaga koku, sapurinot visus tuvākos kokus un nokratot lejā veselu jūkli zaru, lapu, kaucošus lapotnes iemītniekus un saceļot spārnos protestējoši ķērcošu putnu baru.

"Kas pie velna * **tas** * bija!" Krosseta iesaucās. Akira varēja redzēt, kā viņa pūlas saskatīt notiekošo cauri liesmām, dūmiem un atlūzām.

Houdens neatbildēja. Akira no jauna pagriezās pret viņu, tikai lai ieraudzītu, ka raķešmetējs ir pavērsts pret viņu, bet Houdens jau ir pastiepis roku, lai paņemtu no mugursomas un ielādētu nākošo raķeti.

Akira ieskatījās vērīgāk, un aiz Houdena muguras pamanīja vienu mazo pelēko citplanētieti. Viņš stāvēja daļēji liellapaina krūma aizsegts, aptuveni divdesmit pēdas no "Skairendžera" priekšgala. Sektoīdam ieroča rokās nebija, tā vietā viņš tikai cieši skatījās uz lidmašīnu. Akira rūpīgi nomērķēja, lai nejauši netrāpītu Houdenam, un izšāva. Plasmas lādiņš apsvilināja krūma lapas un trāpīja citplanētietim tieši krūtīs. Tas bez skaņas sabruka.

Akira atkāpās aizsegā aiz "Skairendžera" aizmugurējās šasijas un uzmanīgi pašķielēja uz Houdenu. Kareivis sapurināja galvu, raķete joprojām bija viņa rokā.

"Houden? Kas ar tevi?" Akira uzsauca.

"Jā... protams... man tikai uz mirkli noreiba galva..."

Houdens nesaprašanā paskatījās uz raķeti rokā, pataustīja mugursomu, kurā bija viena tukša vieta, un tad apjucis paskatījās uz izpostītajiem degošajiem džungļiem starp viņu un Krossetu.

"Nomet palaidēju, Houden," Akira pavēlēja, "tu paliksi šeit un sargāsi "Skairendžeru", kamēr mēs atgriezīsimies. Kamēr tu atgūsies."

Houdens pamāja ar galvu un atlaida vaļā palaidēju, it kā tas būtu apdedzinājis viņa pirkstus.

Akira pagāja garām kareivim un devās cauri džungļiem tik ātri, cik vien spēja, nezinādams, no kā šobrīd baidīties vairāk - saskrieties aci pret aci ar sektoīdu, vai saņemt no Houdena lādiņu mugurā. Viņš sasniedza krūmu, aiz kura bija slēpies svešais, un apgāja tam apkārt. Sektoīds gulēja zemē, beigts uz vietas.

"NLO trīspadsmitajā sektorā," Okamoto ziņoja. "Es virzos tam apkārt gar labo pusi, lai bloķētu durvis."

Akira cauri lapotnei sev priekšā varēja redzēt NLO korpusu trīsstāvu mājas augstumā. "Arī divpadsmitajā sektorā," viņš piebilda. Virzoties uz priekšu viņš pamanīja, ka NLO sāni otrajā stāvā ir uzšķērsti, visticamāk rezultāts gaisa kaujai ar iznīcinātāju.

Negaidot viņa galvā atskanēja dīvaina balss, kas stūma viņu malā. Tas bija tā, it kā galva reizē atrastos divi, un viens no viņiem izmisīgi pūlētos nostumt malā otru, lai aizsargātu NLO un aizstāvētu 'pelēko' komandu no 'mežoņu' neizskaidrojamā uzbrukuma.

Akira noslīga uz ceļiem, pūloties padzīt iebrucēju. Viņš iedomājās par Krossetu, par visiem tiem kareivjiem, ko bija nogalinājuši citplanētieši. Viņš atsauca atmiņā nelaimīgo jauno sievieti no Tokijas. Uzbrukums atslāba, un viņš atguva kontroli. Un tūlīt pat sākās vēl viens uzbrukums no citas puses, šoreiz daudz spēcīgāks un grūtāk atvairāms, Likās, ka cīņa ilgst stundām ilgi.

Viņš atguvās joprojām stāvot uz ceļiem, joprojām tai pašā vietā. _Vai viņš bija kādu sašāvis?_ Viņš paskatījās apkārt. Neviena cita kareivja tuvumā neredzēja, un arī austiņās valdīja klusums.

Sekundi vēlāk pāri viņai galvai pāršāvās neliels sudrabains lādiņš futbolbumbas lielumā, kas gaisā piepeši pagriezās un aizšāvās "Skairendžera" virzienā. Un tad aiz muguras nodārdēja neaprakstāmi spēcīga eksplozija. Akira pat krūmāja aizsegā izjuta triecienvilni un apgriezies ieraudzīja ka lielākā daļa džungļu ap "Skairendžera" sāniem ir viena vienīga liesmu jūra. Koku apakšējās daļas bija sadragātas, zari un lapotnes uzsviesti gaisā un tagad veidoja degošu joslu apkārt eksplozijas centram..

"Houden!" Akira iekliedzās mikrofonā.

"Kritis," Peresa atsaucās. "Kas pie velna tas bija?"

Akira izlēma, ka nevēlas gaidīt, lai svešie šo joku atkārto. "Peres, mēs nevaram gaidīt Tuvo Vadu. Viņiem ir kaut kādi vadāmie lādiņi un viņi prot ielauzties mūsu galvās un pavērst mūs vienu pret otru."

"Labi, sāciet," Peresa atbildēja, "Deivis, pabeidziet apvidus ķemmēšanu un dodieties viņiem palīgā, cik ātri vien variet."

Akira uzvilka smago citplanētiešu granātas variantu, vienu no agrākajās kaujās iegūtajām, un pa izsisto robu iemeta NLO iekšpusē.

Dažas sekundes vēlāk nogranda eksplozija. No atveres izlidoja metālisku atlūzu mākonis. Akira pielēca kājās un metās uz durvīm. Viņa priekšā tās ar šņākoņu atvērās, viņš iegāja iekšā un noslīga uz ceļgala labākai tēmēšanai. Pa kreisi no viņa augsta siena veda līdz pat NLO pretējai pusei. Pa labi atradās augsta telpa, kas sniedzās līdz pat NLO augšai un aizņēma lielāko daļu priekšgala. Pretējā pusē atradās liels galds, ko ielenca metāliski manipulatori, mazliet atgādinot rūpnieciskos robotus pie automobiļu salikšanas konveijera. Kaut kāds liels dzīvnieks, pērtiķis vai arī cilvēks, gulēja uz metāla galda. Precīzāk to vairs nebija pateikt, jo upura āda bija nodīrāta, bet iekšējie orgāni izņemti un novietoti ķermenim apkārt.

Sienā pa kreisi tieši virs galvas bija liels neregulārs caurums, droši vien viņa mestās granātas izspridzināts. Biezi, kodīgi dūmi klājās visapkārt, dedzinot acis un degunu.

"Redzu durvis pusceļā ap NLO," Okamoto ziņoja.

Akira dzirdēja, kā atveras durvis kaut kur pa kreisi, kaut kur aiz šķērssienas, pēc tam vēl vienas kaut kur augšā, otrajā stāvā.

Tūlīt pa kreisi no viņa bija durvis. Lielā siena savukārt beidzās neaizejot līdz pašam galam. Lai kuru ceļu viņš neizvēlētos, viņš atstātu aiz sevis nepārbaudītu un neapsargātu teritoriju.

"Te Okamoto. Mēs ar Krossetu esam iekšā. Tā ir neliela istaba, durvju nav, tikai kaut kāds mirgojošs sarkans starojums, kas iekļauj sarkanu grīdas paneli."

"Tas ir lifts," Akira atbildēja, "Islandē mēs jau dažus redzējām. Ja tu vēlies doties uz augšu, nostājies paneļa centrā un pamāj ar roku augšup." Izklausījās jau vienkārši, taču tas bija prasījis Akiram labu laiku - saņemt drosmi un iekāpt tādā pirmo reizi. Un tad viņš bija sācis svaidīties un gandrīz ticis nogalināts pūloties imitēt darbības, ko bija redzējis veicam sektoīdu.

Durvis viņam aiz muguras atvērās un viņš apcirtās, tikai lai sadurtos ar Tompsonu, Tuvā Vada kareivi, tā plazmas ierocis pavērsts tieši pret Akiras krūtīm. Akira atlēca sānis un pacēla pats savējo, jau pa pusei būdams gatavs tikt sacaurumots, taču Tompsons tikai dīvaini paskatījās uz viņu un tad novērtējoši pārlaida skatienu telpai.

Akira atguvās. "Novēro šo istabu, kamēr es pārbaudīšu tur," viņš pavēlēja, ar šauteni norādot pa durvīm. Viņš piegāja pie durvīm un tās atvērās. Iekšpusē atradās neliela istaba ar centrālo platformu, tās centrā atradās lifts. Citu durvju nebija. Viņš uzvilka kustības detektora granātu un nometa blakus liftam. "Lifts "Skairendžera" pusē mīnēts," viņš paziņoja caur sakaru iekārtu.

Viņš izgāja no istabas un, pavēlējis Tompsonam to apsargāt, gar sienu devās otro atveri tajā. Apgājis ap stūri viņš noslīga uz ceļa un uzmanīgi aplūkoja gaiteni. Griesti šeit bija tikai viena stāva augstumā, un gar vienu no sienām stiepās krātiņu un konteineru virkne, izveidojot tādu kā nelielu muzeju. Vairums krātiņu bija tukši, daļa saturēja dažādu sugu augus un dzīvniekus no selvas, un pāris krātiņos atradās vai nu mutanti, vai arī citplanētiešu faunas pārstāvji. Durvju nebija.

Akira rūpīgi pārbaudīja visu telpu starp un aiz krātiņiem, un neatrada nevienu citplanētieti, tāpēc devās atpakaļ pie Tompsona. Viņš apgāja ap stūri un virzījās uz priekšu gar augsto sienu, nolēmis kaut kādā veidā aktivizēt kustības detektora granātu un ar liftu uzbraukt augšā lai palīdzētu Krossetai un Okamoto. Kad viņš bija vairs tikai sešus soļus no Tompsona, kaut kur no augšstāva atskanēja spalgi svelpjoša skaņa, un tad pie kareivja kājām uzplaiksnīja neliela eksplozija. Uz mirkli Akiras redzeslauks sarāvās mazā garā tumšā tunelī. Noreiba galva, kājas pēkšņi palika tik vājas... Tomēr viņš noturējās nepakritis. Paskatījies augšup, viņš pamanīja izsistajā caurumā citplanētieti, kas mērķēja pa viņu no kaut kāda resnstobraina verķa.

Pacēlis smago plazmu, viņš izšāva, taču lādiņš aizlidoja daudz pa labi un sadragāja starpsienu. Noreibis viņš nespēja nomērķēt precīzāk.

Pirms citplanētietis paguva izmantot savu priekšrocību, vientuļš plazmas lādiņš ielidioja iekšā pa robu NLO sānos un to nogalināja.

 _Kas varēja izšaut no ārpuses, un vēl otrā stāva līmenī,_ Akira nobrīnījās. Tad viņš atcerējās par hoveru. "Peres," viņš sacīja mikrofonā, "atgādini, ka man jāpateicas tiem, kas programmēja to lidojošo monstru."

Tompsons gulēja zemē. Akira pieliecās pārbaudīt, drīzāk jau tikai atskaitei, un pārsteigts atklāja, ka kareivis ne tikai ir dzīvs, bet arī ir bez redzamiem ievainojumiem. Viņš jau atāķēja medpaku no jostas, lai papūlētos viņam palīdzēt, kad augšstāvā atskanēja koncentrēta lāzeru uguns.

"Pēdējais ļeko uz tavu pusi, 'Kira," Krosseta iesaucās.

Akira izdzirdēja, kā nodārd kustības detektora granāta, un viņam tikko pietika laika pieplakt pie sienas blakjus durvīm, kad tās atvērās un pa tām izskrēja sektoīds.

Laika nomest medpaku un pacelt plazmu viņam vairs nebija, taču tas izrādījās lieki. Svešais acīmredzami bija panikā. Viņš aizdrāzās viņam garām, pārskrēja pāri zālei un palika tur stāvot.

Akira izdzirda soļus augšstāvā un pagriezās. Okamoto stāvēja granātas izrautajā robā, lāzera šautene pavērsta pret neradījumu.

"Nešaut!" Akira pavēlēja. "Nomet man paralizatoru."

Krosseta parādījās augšstāvā un palika tur stāvam, šautene notēmēta, pirksts sastindzis uz gaiļa, kamēr Okamoto izvilka no mugursomas garo zilo stieni un nometa lejā Akiram pie kājām. Viņš pacēla to un lēni devās pie citplanētieša. Tas pacēla galvu un ieskatījās viņam acīs. Pat svešādajā sejā un sastingušajās acīs Akira spēja izlasīt bailes. Stāvot pretī viens otram, viņš izjuta vēl viena psihiskā uzbrukuma sākumu. Izstiepis stieni, viņš ar tā tērauda uzgali pieskārās citplanētieša sāniem.

Zils elektriskās izlādes uzplaiksnījums, "tzzt" skaņa, un citplanētietis bez skaņas sabruka uz grīdas.

Akira pagrozīja stieni rokās. "Šķiet, kaut kam tas tomēr der," viņš pasmīnēja. Krosseta pamāja viņam par uzvaras zīmi un uzsmaidīja.

"Viss tīrs. Operācija pabeigta," viņa ziņoja savā mikrofonā un pasniedzās pēc somu dunča.

 


	5. Mājas vizīte

                "Skairendžera" apkārtne bija atklāta stepe, droša, tāpēc triecienvienība izkāpa ātri un organizēti un straujā riksī aizskrēja divdesmit metrus līdz nelielam ar vārgiem krūmiem apaugušam pauguram. Akiram šī bija otrā operācija jaunajās autonomajās bruņās, taču viņš joprojām nebija pie tām pieradis. Viss šķita nereāls, neīsts, kā virtuālajā realitātē, un daļēji jau tā arī bija. Viņš elpoja gaisu, ko piegādāja autonomā dzīvības nodrošināšanas sistēma, skatījās uz pasauli caur triecienizturīgām lēcām, kuras papildus kalpoja arī par bruņu datora izvadierīcēm, un ikvienu viņa kustību atkārtoja un pastiprināja servomotori locītavās. Lai arī šīs bruņas svēra daudz vairāk nekā personālās bruņas, servomotoru, pastiprinātāju un suspensoru dēļ to svaru viņš nemaz nejuta.

                Krievu drošības dienesta virsnieks un pāris zemnieki stāvēja paugura tuvākajā sānā. Andžejs, kas pirms mēneša bija stājies Houdena vietā kā Tālā Vada smago ieroču speciālists, kalpoja par krievu valodas tulku kapteinei Peresai, kas arī bija iekalta jaunajās citplanētiešu sakausējumu bruņās. Pēc īsas vārdu apmaiņas virsnieks pamāja, un zemnieki atvilka malā krūmu kaudzi un lapas, atsedzot metāliskas durvis, kas bija dziļi iestrādātas kalna nogāzē. Trīs metrus platas, varbūt pat mazliet vairāk, tās atgādināja vairākas NLO durvis blakus vienas otrām.

                Zemnieki ātri apgāja apkārt pauguram labajā pusē. Peresa, Andžejs un virsnieks viņiem sekoja, taču viņi visi apstājās vēl Akiras redzeslokā. Zemnieki atvilka malā vēl vienu krūmu kaudzi, droši vien atsedzot vēl vienas durvis, kas pagaidām bija aizsegtas Akiras skatienam.

                Iznīcinātājs, vajājot lielu NLO, bija uztvēris aizdomīgus raidījumus no šī Krievijas stepes reģiona uz austrumiem no Rostovas. Lai to noskaidrotu, X-Com pārstāvji Krievijā bija griezušies pie vietējās varas ar lūgumu palīdzēt raidītāja meklēšanā. Tas bija noformēts kā ANO lūgums palīdzēt atrast iespējamo astoņdesmito gadu beigās uzbūvēto slepeno VDK pazemes bāzi starptautisko teroristu sagatavošanai.

                Vairāki iznīcinātāju pārlidojumi bija sašaurinājuši aizdomās turēto rajonu līdz pāris kvadrātjūdzēm. Nākošajā dienā tika atklāta arī ieeja. Taču tagad vietējais virsnieks un iesaistītie zemnieki visai skeptiski skatījās uz ārpuszemes civilizācijas ugunsspēka un jaudas demonstrējumu, kas stāvēja viņiem blakus. Antigravitācijas 'hovers' pilnīgi droši bija kaut kas tāds, ko viņi vēl ne reizi nebija redzējuši, un arī trīs vadoņi mirdzošajās bruņās vairāk atgādināja Policistu-Robotu, nekā dzīvus cilvēkus. Patiesību sakot, visus trīs varēja atšķirt tikai pēc bruņu izmēriem un dienesta pakāpes zīmotnēm, ko viņi paši bija uzkrāsojuši attiecīgajās vietās. Pamanījusi skatienus, Peresa paskaidroja, ka speciālais ekipējums nepieciešams, lai nodrošinātos pret radioaktīvo starojumu, jo bāze, iespējams, tikusi izmantota kā pārkraušanas punkts radioaktīvo materiālu kontrabandai no Krievijas.

                "Mēs sadalīsimies," Peresa paziņoja pa sakaru kanālu, atgriezusies pie pārējās triecienvienības. "Te ir tikai divas ieejas, ko viņi atraduši. Mēs nedrīkstam atstāt vienu no tām neaizbāztu, lai kāds no tiem neradījumiem neizlien ārā un nenokļūst mums aiz muguras."

                Sadalīšanās ideja Akiram ne visai patika, taču nevarēja arī zināt, cik liela šaurība viņus sagaida tur apakšā. Liela grupa varēja arī iesprūst un tikai maisīties viens otram pa kājām.

                "Mēs iesim pa tālāko ieeju," Akira sacīja, norādot ar savu smago plazmu uz durvīm no "Skairendžera" apslēptajā paugura nogāzē. Viņš pamāja, un viņa trieciengrupa - Okamoto, Krosseta and Andžejs devās uz priekšu. Deivisa trieciengrupa un 'hovers' savācās pie pirmajām durvīm. Peresa un Sandersa, jaunā triecienvada mediķe,sekoja Akiram.

                Okamoto piegāja pie durvīm, un viena to sekcija tūlīt automātiski atvērās, ieslīdot augšā paugurā. Izlūks iegāja iekšā un pēc mirkļa deva zīmi 'viss tīrs', pirms pazuda skatienam paugura iekšienē.

                Krosseta bija nākošā. Šajā operācijā viņa šķita esam ne īsti savā ādā. Vai nu no tiesas nobijusies, vai arī beidzot sākusi izjust bailes. Šī operācija tiešām bija stipri atšķirīga no iepriekšējām. Viņi varēja tikai minēt, cik liela var būt bāze tur lejā. Līdz šim, cīnoties pat vislielāko NLO iekšienē, atklātas debesis un brīvība nekad nebija bijušas pārāk tālu.

                Akira pēdējo reizi pārbaudīja rezerves aptveres smagajai plazmai un pagriezās pret Peresu. "Mums būs jāpārdalās, tiklīdz mēs tiksim tur iekšā," viņš sacīja.

                "Protams," viņa atbildēja pa individuālo kanālu, "taču mums visu laiku būs arī jāapsargā ieeja gadījumam, ja tur sāks kļūt pārāk karsti un mums vajadzēs ātri atkāpties. Katrai grupai būs individuāli jāizveido droša zona, tad mēs varēsim virzīties viens otram pretī un papūlēsimies nodrošināt vienotu fronti, pirms sākt virzīties dziļāk."

                Peresai rokās bija blasterpalaidējs, milzīga uz pleca nesama lielgabalam līdzīga ierīce, ko citplanētieši bija pielietojuši gan Brazīlijas džungļos, gan arī vēlāk Omahā. Ar to tika palaisti sudrabaini futbolbumbas lieluma vadāmie lādiņi. Akira bija redzējis videofilmā uzņemtos vienas X-Com izmēģinājumu programmas rezultātus. Bumba bija meistarīgi izlocījusies starp diviem šķūnīšiem, pacēlusies gaisā un tad nopikējusi uz sektoīda lelli aiz otrā. Eksplozija bija noslaucījusi no zemes virsmas gan manekenu, gan abus šķūnīšus, un iznīcinājusi pēdējo zāles stiebru trīsdesmit metru radiusā. Izrauts tika astoņas pēdas dziļš krāteris.

                "Vai tu tiešām grasies šaut tur lejā ar to?" Akira painteresējās.

                Bruņukostīma lēcas apslēpa no viņa Peresas sejas izteiksmi, taču uz kādu brīdi viņa bija apklususi un tikai skatījās uz viņu. "Es būšu piesardzīga. Bet tu turi galvu aizsegā."

 

                Visa kaujas taktika nupat draudēja mainīties. Lai gan - ko viņs iedomājās, tā jau bija izmainījusies līdz nepazīšanai. Nākošā pārvērtība vairs nebija aiz kalniem, nemaz nerunājot par blasterpalaidējiem. Litlrokas zinātniekiem šķita, ka viņi ir atminējuši citplanētiešu prāta kontroles mehānisma noslēpumus. No Amazonē sagūstītā sektoīdu grupas vadoņa viņi bija uzzinājuši vairākus psī-kaujas pamatprincipus. Tagad strauji tika ražoti pārnēsājamie psī-pastiprinātāji un blakus dzīvojamam blokam būvētas psī-apmācības laboratorijas. Pēc tam katrs no triecienvienības kareivjiem izies mēnesi intensīvā psī-apmācības kursa, kura laikā tiks notiekts viņa psī-potenciāls, tiks apgūtas psī-aizsardzības iemaņas pret svešo uzbrukumiem, kā arī trenēts kareivju psī-potenciāls psī-uzbrukumiem, pavēršot svešo visspēcīgāko ieroci pret viņiem pašiem. Un vispār laboratoriju personāls šķita mazliet ķerts uz to psī, psī un psī.

 

                Krosseta jau bija paugura iekšpusē. Viņa bija apstājusies vēl Akiras redzeslaukā, redzama pa vienu no durvīm, kas bija atvērušās lai ielaistu Andžeju. Viņu izgaismoja rēgaina no grīdas nākoša zaļa gaisma.

                Akira piegāja pie durvīm, tās atvērās, un viņš izgāja tām cauri. Viņa trieciengrupa atradās lielā kvadrātveidīgā telpā ar zaļu grīdu. Tās tālākajā stūrī bija redzama lejupejošā lifta sarkanā gaisma. Tas bija pietiekoši liels, lai pa to tiktu cauri arī robottanks.

                "Okamoto, Krosseta, uz leju. Okamoto uz ziemeļu pusi, Krosseta dienvidu. Citādi - pēc jūsu ieskatiem."

                Okamoto un Krosseta uzkāpa uz lifta, un Krosseta pamāja ar roku. Muguras kopā, viņi abi noslīdēja lejup un pagaisa skatienam.

                "Ko jūs redzat?" Akira jautāja mikrofonā.

                "Labirints," Krosseta atsaucās, "Varen atgādina tos, kuros profesori laboratorijās spīdzina žurkas."

                "Citplanētiešu nav," Okamoto piebilda, "toties ir četras lielas ejas prom no šejienes. Lai tās visas piesegtu, mums vajag palīgus."

                "Labi. Andžej, aiz manis."

                Akira un Andžejs piegāja pie lifta un nolaidās lejā. Viņi ieradās zālē, kas bija tikpat liela kā augšstāva, taču no tās uz visām četrām debess pusēm veda plaši tuneļi. Okamoto bija pieplacis pie ziemeļu atveres, novērojot lielu telpu ar augstiem griestiem, kas bija pilna ar krātiņiem ko Akira bija redzējis Amazones kuģī. Dienvidu pusē Krosseta piesedza plašu eju, kas sadalījās divos izlocītos tuneļos, atšķirībā no pārējās bāzes sakausējuma apdares apšūtos ar kaut kādu riebīgu tumši zilu organisku matēriju.

                Akira pamāja Andžejam doties uz austrumiem, bet pats pagriezās uz rietumu tuneli. Tas veda uz citu telpu, vai arī daļu no gara ziemeļu-dienvidu virzienā vērstas halles, gar kuras sienām bija izkārtotas lielas mirdzošas sarkanas sfēras, katra no tām balstīta uz četrām izlocītām caurulēm, kas pazuda zem grīdas. Svešos neredzēja. Nebija arī tālākas ejas uz rietumiem.

                Viņu pirmais uzdevums bija nodibināt sakarus ar Deivisu un izveidot vienotu kontroles zonu. Akira savaikstīja zodu pa kreisi, lai uz lēcām izsauktu datora apstrādāto bāzes plānu, uz kura bija atzīmētas katra kareivja atrašanās vieta un viss, ko viņi bija atklājuši līdz šim. Visu informācijas apstrādi veica datori kareivju ķiverēs un pleca kamerās. Deiviss, kā jau varēja paredzēt, atradās uz ziemeļiem, aptuveni četrdesmit metru attālumā.

                Pirms pavēlēt grupai sākt paplašināt perimetru virzībā uz ziemeļiem, viņš iegāja telpā ar sfērām un apstājās pie tās dienvidu izejas. Noslīdzis uz viena ceļa, viņš tikko varēja piesegt abas izejas.

                "Sandersa," viņš pavēlēja, "nāc uz rietumiem un piesedz šo telpu ar sfērām."

                Tiklīdz viņš bija beidzis runāt, viņš pamanīja kustību. Purpurā tērpts stāvs klusi ieslīdēja viņa redzeslokā tālākajā telpas galā. Pirms tas bija pamanījis viņu, Akira atklāja automātisko uguni. Pirmā plazmas lode aizlidoja garām un trāpīja kaut kam lielajā 'izstāžu zālē', kas turpinājās uz ziemeļiem. Vēlākie šāvieni varbūt arī ķēra svešo, taču to viņš vairs nevarēja pateikt, jo viens lādiņš trāpīja purpura lodei, un tā eksplodēja. Kad liesmas noplaka, lidoņa līķis nekustīgi gulēja uz grīdas.

                Sandersa piesardzīgi ienāca istabā, un Akira ar mājienu nosūtīja viņu sargāt ziemeļu eju. Pats viņš pagriezās uz dienvidiem un iegāja vēl vienā zilās organikas apšūtā telpā.

                Eja pārvērtās tumšā tunelī un sadalījās divās - pa labi un pa kreisi, apejot klintsveidīgo ķīli.. Viņš izvēlējās labo atzarojumu un pēc brīža konstatēja, ka ir aprakstījis loku un dodas atpakaļ līdz pat punktam, kur atkal ieraudzīja 'sfēru telpu' uz ziemeļiem un vēl pāris  zilo tuneļu uz austrumiem.

                "Virzos uz tavu pusi, Krosseta," viņš ziņoja un devās pa labi. Tuneļi šķita sekojam tam pašam rakstam, sadaloties ejās pa labi un kreisi. Viņš paskatījās lejup pa kreiso tuneli un pamāja Krossetai, kas bija pieplakusi sienai, gatava atklāt uguni. Ja viņš būtu bijis svešais, ar viņu būtu cauri.

                Viņš atkāpās atpakaļ un devās uz priekšu pa labo tuneli, kas viņu lokā izveda gandrīz atpakaļ pie Krossetas, tomēr austrumu pusē te bija jauns tunelis, tagad jau normāls, apšūts ar spīdošo sakausējumu. Tas veda uz kārtējo telpu, kuras centrā bija ierobežota zona. Rietumu sienas centrālajam boksam nebija, un viņš varēja ieskatīties tur iekšā. Lifts, kas ved augšup.

                Austiņās atskanēja spalga sasaukšanās - Deiviss pavēlēja Hatsonam doties uz dienvidiem. Pāris sekundes vēlāk noblīkšķēja smagā plazma.

                "Sasodīts, man trāpīja." Izklausījās pēc Deivisa, taču balss bija sāpju izķēmota.

                "Kur tu esi?" Sandersas balss noprasīja, "Es varu aiziet tev palīgā."

                "Atlikt, Sandersa," Akira pavēlēja. Viņš ātri izsauca kartes attēlu. Tompsons bija tikai pāris soļus no seržanta. "Deivisam pašam ir medpaka, un Tompsons var viņam palīdzēt."

                "Tompsons sedz mūsu ziemeļu flangu, Akira," Deiviss indīgi atcirta, "Gan jau ar mani būs labi, parūpējies tikai pats par savējiem."

                Akira atkal pievērsa uzmanību telpai sev priekšā. Atveres uz dienvidiem nebija - tikai vienlaidu siena. Visu šo gabalu no 'sfēru telpas' te nebija bijis nevienas ejas tālāk uz dienvidiem, tā ka viņu aizmugure bija droša.

                "Tālais Vads, mums ir vienlaidus siena desmit metrus uz rietumiem un dienvidiem, un visa teritorija ir pārbaudīta," viņš ierunāja mikrofonā. "Sandersa, Okamoto. Virzieties uz ziemeļiem lielajā zālē, lai savienotos ar Tuvo Vadu."

                "Te Deiviss. Mēs esam nodrošināti no ziemeļiem un rietumiem. 'Hovers' patlaban pārbauda lielo zāli, bet izskatās, ka arī tur nav eju uz rietumiem."

                "Lieliski," Peresa iejaucās sarunā, "tiklīdz lielā zāle būs pārbaudīta, mēs organizēti sākam ķēdē virzīties uz austrumiem."

                Akira tomēr vēlējās uzzzināt, kur ved lifts, kas bija viņam priekšā. "Andžej, tu vari redzēt telpā uz dienvidaustrumiem no tevis?"

                Pēc īsas pauzes Andžejs atsaucās. "Es redzu daļu no tās. Daļu no sienas centrā, un eju tālāk uz austrumiem aiz tās."

                "Paturi to uz grauda, es uz mirkli pazudīšu."

                Akira piegāja pie mirdzošās sarkanās barjeras un nostājās lifta centrā. Viņš jau gatavojās dot mājienu pacelties, kad cauri lifta šahtai augšstāvā pamanīja kustību. Caur sarkano gaismu gandrīz neredzama, turn kustējās purpurā tērpta figūra.

                Svešais virzījās ārā no viņa redzesloka, tāpēc Akira paguva izšaut tikai vienreiz. _Droši vien netrāpīju,_ viņš nodomāja, taču troksnis noteikti bija piesaistījis svešā uzmanību. Tagad doties augšā būtu pašnāvība.

                Akiram pie jostas karājās viena citplanētiešu granāta. Viņš noāķēja to, uzvilka uz visīsāko degli un pa lifta šahtu uzmeta augšstāvā, visu laiku paturēdams to zem grauda.

                Pēc mirkļa nogranda eksplozija, kam sekoja citplanētieša kaucieni. Cik ilgi augšstāvs paliks drošs, viņš varēja tikai minēt, tāpēc strauji pamāja, un lifts pacēla viņu augšā. Akira ātri pagriezās apkārt, skanējot istabu. Divus soļus no viņa zemē gulēja nekustīgs lidonis. Pati telpa bija neliela, pāris sadragāti ekspozīcijas krātiņi, un viss. Nekādu citu izeju no istabas, izņemot liftu, nebija.

                No apakšējā stāva dzirdēja divus plazmas būkšķus, kam sekoja Okamoto uztrauktā balss. "Lielā 'muzeja telpa' ir pārbaudīta... Pagaidiet! Lāčazaurs!"

                Lāzera viesuļuguns vismaz no diviem punktiem.

                "Es viņam trāpīju! Viņš dodas uz dienvidiem, pie tevis, Andžej!"

                "Es viņu neredzu!"

                Akira ātri pamāja ar roku un noslīga lejup. Viņš atstāja ierobežoto telpu un devās tai apkārt gar ziemeļiem, lai varētu redzēt Andžeju.

                Andžejs savā postenī blakus atverei uz lielo zāli uz brīdi novērsa skatienu no ejas, lai pagrieztos pret Akiru. Ar to pietika, lai viņš nepamanītu to, ko redzēja Akira - asisnssarkanu lāčazauru, kas lēkšoja lejup pa gaiteni uz savām divām spēcīgajām pakaļkājām, un tūlīt apies ap stūri, aiz kura slēpās Andžejs.

                Pēc Sema Raita kaujas ieraksta noskatīšanās pirms katras operācijas Akiru bija mocījuši murgi par sadursmi ar lāčazauru, taču šis briesmonis bija īsts, un jau bija viņu pamanījis. Tas paātrināja gaitu, padrāžoties garām Andžejam.

                Akira jutās kā sasalis, nespējot domāt par kaut ko citu kā vien to, ko lāčazaurs ar viņu izdarīs - un kaulu skrumšķēšana no video joprojām un atkal skanēja viņa ausīs. Lāčazaurs bija jau viņam gandrīz klāt, kad Akira izdzirdēja plazmas dārdoņu. Viņš nospieda gaili savai šautenei, pat īsti nenotēmējot.

                Briesmonis ieaurojās, kad viens no plazmas lādiņiem apsvilināja viņa sānus. Vēl viens sadragaja viņa labo kāju, un neradījums paklupa. Vēl viens notrieca to pie zemes, kad tas mēģināja piecelties, un tur viņš žokļus ieplētis arī palika guļam, tikai vienu soli no Akiras.

                Akira pacēla galu un aiz guļošā monstra pamanīja Andžeju un Okamoto nedaudz tālāk lejup pa gaiteni, abus pavērsušus ieročus pret viņu.

                "Piedod, seržant," Andžejs izdvesa, "Es nepamanīju viņu, iekāms viņš nebija man garām. Ja tas nebūtu pamanījis jūs, tas būtu piebeidzis mani."

                "Toties tagad tas ir beigts," Akira uzelpoja, "un tas ir viss, kas man patlaban rūp."

                Akira pagriezās lai piesegtu labo izeju no lifta telpas. Tā veda uz vēl vienu tāda paša lieluma telpu, kuras centrā bija līdzīgs iežogojums. Iekštelpā rietumu sienā bija logs vai kaut kas tamlīdzīgs, un Akiram virzoties uz priekšu, viņš pamanīja tur centrā sarkanīgo lifta atblāzmu, un pēc tam arī kaut ko purpura krāsā un kustīgu. Viņš noslīga aizsegā un sāka gaidīt. Vēl pēc sekundes blakustelpā ar klusu šņācoņu atvērās automātiskās durvis.

                "Te Hatsons," Akiras austiņās iekrakšķējās, "tikko pamanīju lāčazauru aizrikšojam ap stūri kādus divdesmit metrus uz austrumiem no manis."

                "Hatson, gulies," Peresa pavēlēja.

                Akira ātri pārbaudīja savu datora ģenerēto karti, lai novērtētu Hatsona pozīciju. _Vai viņa tiešām mēģinās aizmanevrēt bumbu viņam garām?_ Pirms viņš paguva protestēt, viņš izdzirdēja raksturīgo svelpjošo skaņu.

                Bumba eksplodēja citplanētiešu bāzes tālākajā ziemeļu malā, bet Akiram, par spīti tam ka viņu aizsargāja kostīma audio-pastiprinātājs/reduktors, tas bija tā, it kā viņam pie kājām būtu eksplodējusi granāta.

                "Hats... hat... labi," austiņās ieskanējās kakofonija, kad vismaz puse vada pieprasīja no Hatsona atskaiti par viņa stāvokli. Akira rīkojās prātīgāk un izsauca uz displeja karti - Hatsona signāls joprojām bija uz vietas un dzeltenā krāsā.

                "Es esmu šeit," Hatsons atsaucās pēc vairākām saspringuma pilnām sekundēm, "Ar mani viss kārtībā, tikai mazliet apdullu no blīkšķa. Varbūt mēs visi varam paņemt pārtraukumu un ļaut kapteinei nobumbot to, kas vēl palicis pāri?"

                "Tev to gribētos gan," Peresa atsaucās, "bāzē vēl var būt palicis vērtīgs ekipējums. Visi, sāciet ķemmēšanu uz austrumiem."

                Pa to laiku Akira joprojām nespēja noteikt, kur bija palicis lidonis, kas bija nolaidies lejā pa liftu 'loga istabā'. Viņš pavirzījās uz priekšu un piesēda, lai pa logu varētu labāk saskatīt lifta šahtu. To darot viņš arī pamanīja, ka no istabas uz ziemeļiem ved pāreja uz garenu austrumu-rietumu halli. Viņš arī pamanīja ap stūri nozibam purpuru, pirms lidonis pazuda dziļāk bāzē.

                "Te Akira. Lidonis zālē uz ziemeļaustrumiem," viņš ziņoja - un nākošajā brīdī to nožēloja.

                "Akira, gulies," Peresa pavēlēja.

                "Es viņu redzu," Andžejs iesaucās.

                Akira izsauca karti un pamanīja, ka Andžejs sāk virzīties uz austrumiem. "Peresa, pagaidi..."

                Viņš izdzirdēja svelpjošo skaņu un automātiski noreaģēja, atgrūžoties ar abām kājām un aizveļoties atpaķaļ un pa kreisi iekšā lifta telpā, aizsegā.

                Eksplozija tomēr viņu ķēra, taču vēlāk viņš to nespēja atcerēties, tikai elektrisko sajūtu, kad ķermenis pēkšņi paātrinās. Uzliesmojums automātiski ieslēdza gaismas filtrus, taču tie atslēdzās pietiekoši ātri lai viņš ieraudzītu izkausētu drazu un pārkarsuša gaisa vilni aizveļamies lejup pa gaiteni. Viņa bruņas aizsargāja no kā ļaunāka, un viņš palika pie samaņas.

                Akira piecēlās kājās un izstreipuļoja ap stūri gaitenī. Citplanētiešu sakausējuma grīda bija apsvilusi un saplosīta, cik tālu vien sniedza skats, cik tālu vien viņš spēja saskatīt cauri dūmiem un putekļiem. No lidoņa nebija ne vēsts, taču pāris metrus tālāk uz austrumiem nekustīgi gulēja Andžejs.

                Viņš devās turp, atstājot no sevis pa kreisi gaiteni, apzinoties, ka atstāj svešajiem vismaz divas ejas, pa ko nokļūt vienības aizmugurē.

                "Andžejs ievainots," viņš ziņoja, "Krosseta, pavirzies man tuvāk, lai piesegtu labo flangu."

                "Jau šeit, 'Kira."

                Viņš paskatījās pa labi un atpakaļ un ieraudzīja viņu, stāvošu istabā ar iekšējo kameru ar logiem trīs pusēs. Viņa bija tērpusies personālajās bruņās un piepeši šķita tik ļoti ievainojama un neaizsargāta... Viņa iemeta kustības detektora granātu pa logu liftā, tad pamāja viņam. "Kā viņam ir?"

                "Vēl nezinu." Andžeja kājas un vēders bija klāti asinīm, pat cauri personālajām bruņām. Akiram ņemoties ar medpaku, pār viņa kreiso aci joprojām bija pārklājusies caurspīdīgā karte. Negaidot, kad viņš jau bija gatavs salāpīt brūci ar mākslīgo ādu, Andžeja mazā dzeltenā HUD gaismiņa pārvērtās par baltu krustu.

                "Nē. Nē! Nē NĒ NĒĒ!!!" Akira drudžaini pārbaudīja monitoru uz Andžeja jostas, domājot ka varbūt tas ir bojāts eksplozijā. Tas strādāja. Andžejs bija miris.

                Akira darīja visu, kas bija viņa spēkos, injicēja stimulantus, pavēlēja aparātam izdarīt  kardiostimulāciju. Veltīgi...

                "Andijs beigts," Krosseta ziņoja pa savu mikrofonu, "Akira un es atstāsim viņu šeit. Paņemsim atpakaļceļā."

                Akira asi paskatījās uz viņu. Krosseta izturēja šo smago skatienu, un Akira pirmais nolaida acis. Viņai bija taisnība - laiks pielikt punktu.

                Pacēlis ieroci Akira pamēģināja noorientēties. Sprādziens bija izsitis visu gaiteņa austrumu sienu, atsedzot paralēlu eju un virkni durvju vienas blakus otrām.

                Uz brīdi ēteru aizņēma sasaukšanās Deivisa trieciengrupā, kam sekoja granātas sprādziens. "'Hovers' piesedz centrālo austrumu-rietumu eju," Deiviss ziņoja, "Tas var atbrīvot Okamoto palīdzēt jums tur lejā."

                Akira parbaudīja pēc kartes. 'Hovers' tiešām bija nobloķējis lielo centrālo eju, atslogojot Okamoto.

                "Labi. Okamoto, pavirzies divdesmit metrus uz austrumiem un iekārtojies tur," Akira pavēlēja.  Tad viņš deva zīmi Krossetai un piesedza viņu, kamēr viņa devās apkārt 'loga istabai'.

                "Kailas sienas uz dienvidiem un austrumiem," viņa skaļi ziņoja.

                Akira novērot durvju virkni un eju tālāk, kamēr Krosseta turpināja virzīties uz priekšu. Bija dīvaini piesegt viņu pēc tam, kad tik daudzās operācijās viss bija bijis gluži pretēji.

                "Divas paralēlas ejas ziemeļu-dienvidu virzienā," viņa no jauna ziņoja, "lai kur tās durvis nevestu, liekas, ka tām ir bijusi pašām sava slepena ejas, kas tās ietvērusi."

                Akiram aiz muguras uz ziemeļiem atskanēja vairāki plazmas un lāzera šāvieni, netālu no tās vietas, kur vajadzētu atrasties Okamoto.

                "Okamoto... kas tas bija," viņš uzsauca.

                Atbildes nebija.

                Viņš pārbaudīja karti. Okamoto marķeris joprojām bija dzeltens. Varbūt apšaudē bija bojāta sakaru aparatūra?

                "Piesedz mani, Krosset," viņš pavēlēja un atkāpās atpakaļ, dodoties apkārt pa tālāko no divām ziemeļu-dienvidu ejām. Nākošajā krustojumā zemē gulēja beigts lidonis, tam blakus bija nokritusi plazmas pistole. Turpat ap stūri viņš varēja redzēt Okamoto galvu un plecus.

                "Okamoto bezsamaņā."

                "Es dodos pie viņa," Peresa atsaucās, "pārējie turpiniet virzīties tālāk, lai mēs varam pazust no šejienes." Viņa izklausījās ļoti saspringta, pat mazliet izmisusi. _Laikam viņa būs aptvērusi, ka pati nogalināja Andžeju_.

                Akira atgriezās pie durvīm un atklāja, ka Krosseta joprojām tās novēro, taču tagad viņai blakus starp drupām bija paslēpies Tompsons, Tuvā Vada kareivis. Viņš droši vien bija apgājis apkārt no otras puses.

                "Bāzes ziemeļu daļa ir nodrošināta," viņš ziņoja, "izņemot pāris liftus, ko Hatsons un Medveģevs patlaban pārbauda. Aiz šīs telpas ir vēl vienas lielas durvis, visticamāk tās ved uz aptverošo gaiteni. Jebkurā gadījumā, 'hovers' un seržants tās novēro."

                "Tas tad ir viss, kas mums palicis," Akira sacīja, "Cerēsim, ka te nav ejas lejup uz nākošo līmeni."

                Tompsons negaidīja uz sīkākām detaļām. Viņš piecēlās un devās pie tuvākajām no četrām durvīm. Tās atvērās un aiz tām Akira ieraudzīja austrumu sienu lielai telpai, kas droši vien aizņēma visu teritoriju starp dubultajām ejām.

                "Liels lifts," Tompsons ziņoja, lēni virzoties dziļāk telpā, ārā no redzesloka.

                "Ejam," Akira sacīja. Kopā ar Krossetu viņi devās uz priekšu un reizē nonāca pie durvīm. Tās atvērās, un tieši tāpat reizē viņi iegāja iekšā.

                Telpa bija milzīga, gandrīz tikpat liela, cik augstā 'izstāžu zāle' ar krātiņiem. Gar ārējām sienām stūros atradās astoņi augsti cilindri, pildīti ar mirdzošu rozā šķidrumu. Centrā atradās lifts - lielākais lifts, kādu Akira līdz šim bija redzējis. Uz tā droši vien ērti varētu vienlaicīgi sastāties visa triecienvienība, 'hoveru' ieskaitot.

                Akira vēroja, kā Tompsons virzās tuvāk liftam, uzmanīgi vērojot, vai kāds neslēpjas aiz cilindriem. Viss bija tik kluss, pat pārāk kluss. Kad Tompsons sasniedza mirdzošās platformas malu, viņš ātri piesvieda savu smago plazmu pie pleca un izšāva kārtu pa kaut ko augšstāvā.

                Un tad Akiras acīs satumsa, bet pa krūtīm un galvu likās kāds milzis ievilka ar simtspudu veseri. Viņa gaismas filtri atkal atslēdzās, un viņš ieraudzīja, ka telpa ir pilna ar dūmiem, un viss tajā iznīcināts, ieskaitot Tompsonu. Viņš asi paskatījās pa labi un ieraudzīja Krossetu izstreipuļojam ārpusē, atstājot aiz sevis asiņu tērcīti.

                "Peres," viņš iesaucās mikrofonā, "Tompsons pagalam. Vai tu domā, ka spēsi ielidināt vieno no tiem nolādētajiem lādiņiem cauri atvērtām durvīm?"

                "Lai uzšautu pa kompāniju augšstāvā?" viņa uz mirkli apklusa, "...kuras durvis?"

                "Tālākās rietumu malā," Akira atsaucās, "Es dodos tām cauri. Pēc mana signāla tev būs kādas piecas sekundes."

                Akira piecēlās kājās un bija priecīgs atklāt, ka viņa kājas joprojām ir kopā ar rumpi un gatavas kalpot, toties kreisā roka jutās kā verdošā ūdenī iemērkta. Viņš piegāja pie durvīm. Tās šķietami vērās vaļā lēnāk nekā iepriekš. Un kuru katru brīdi svešie no augšstāva varēja nolaisties lejā piebeigt ievainotos.

                "Tagad!" Akira iesaucās.

                _Ja viņa netrāpīs durvīs,_ viņš nodomāja, _ar mums ir cauri._

                Pāris sekundes vēlāk, Akiram vēl joprojām tikai virzoties uz aizsegu un domājot par to, ka automātiskās durvis tūlīt aizvērsies, viņam garām aizšāvās svelpjošais lādiņš. Tam sekoja eksplozija augšstāvā, taču šoreiz tā šķita daudz ilgāka un spēcīgāka nekā iepriekš. Pēc galvenā sprādziena sekoja vēl vesela virkne eksploziju, ievelkoties vairāk nekā veselu minūti. Krosseta bija aptvērusi asiņojošo galvu ar rokām un pieplakusi sienai. Akiram šķita, ka tūlīt viss kalns sabruks pār viņiem.

                Un tad viss bija beidzies, un atkal valdīja klusums, izņemot vienīgi zvanīšanu Akiras ausīs.

                "Kas pie velna tas bija!" austiņās čukstus atskanēja Deivisa balss.

                "Trāpījām kaut kam milzīgam augšstāvā," Akira atbildēja. Viņš paskatījās uz Krossetu - viņa jau bija uz kājām, lai gan neizskatījās īpaši stabila. "Krosseta un es to pārbaudīsim."

                Akira piegāja pie durvīm, uzkāris smago plazmu uz labās rokas elkoņa, un Krosseta viņam sekoja. Viņš iegāja telpā un tūlīt pat pamanīja trīs citplanētiešu līķus. Skatiens uz augšu atklāja to rašanās cēloni - zāles griestu vairāk nebija, aiz tiem atsedzās vēl vieni, augstāki griesti, kas arī bija daļēji sagrauti. Sarkanais lifta enerģijas lauks brīnumainā kārtā bija izdzīvojis, droši vien to ģenerēja iekārta no kaut kādas citas vietas.

                Akira piegāja pie sarkanās platformas, Krosseta viņam aiz muguras. Viņš aplūkoja palikušos stūrus augštelpai. Tur varēja redzēt tikai sadragātu ekipējumu un mēbeles. Viņš uzbrauca augšā, lai paskatītos tuvāk, un pamanīja vēl vienu citplanētieša līķi, iesprūdušu zem sadragāta datorsistēmu paneļa. No istabas neredzēja citas izejas. Viņi bija ieņēmuši bāzi.

                "Tu tiešām uzspēri te gaisā visu, kaptein," viņš nopūtās mikrofonā, "taču tu piebeidzi četrus pēdējos."

                "Labi," Peresa atsaucās.

                Akira atguvās no eiforijas un nolaidās lejā, lai palīdzētu Krossetai sameklēt vismaz kaut ko, ko nosūtīt Tompsona ģimenei.


	6. Lielā zivs

               'Skairendžers' tikko bija sasniedzis kreisēšanas lidojuma augstumu, kad viņi jau bija virs Indianapolisas un izgāja uz nosēšanos. Šoreiz uzdevums bija sagrābt ļoti lielu trīsstāvīgu NLO, kas bija nolaidies Indiānas ziemeļaustrumu līdzenumā. _Visticamāk, tā būs patīkama līdzena fermu teritorija, viss kā uz delnas,_ Akira nodomāja, taču tā domāt bija nevietā. Viņš tāpat bija drošs, ka šī būs vissmagākā kauja no visām, kādas vien viņiem gadījušās pēdējo mēnešu laikā.

                NLO bija vismilzīgākais, ar ko X-Com bija līdz šim sadūrušies - trīs stāvu augstumā, ar pieciem zem tā izbīdītiem nolaišanās piloniem. Trīs nedēļas agrāk tā dubultnieks - vai varbūt arī šis pats kuģis - pāršāvās pāri Ķīnai, un jaunā Krievijas triecienbāze gaisa kaujā ar to pazaudēja savu tikko iegādāto iznīcinātāju. NLO pēc tam nolaidās kalnainā apvidū nekurienes vidū uz robežas starp Ķīnu un Turkmēniju, un Krievijas bāzes komandieris kapteinis Ragulins nosūtīja to sagrābt vēl nepieredzējušu, toties autonomajās bruņās tērptu triecienvienību, kas bija bruņota ar smagajām plazmām un blasteriem. Par spīti visai tehnoloģijai, kauja izvērtās ārkārtīgi smaga. Kad kapteinis beidzot pavēlēja atkāpties, bija zaudēti seši kareivji, ieskaitot Okamoto, kurš tikai dažas dienas iepriekš brīvprātīgi bija pārcēlies uz turieni no Litlrokas.

                Šoreiz X-COM jaunā NLO-atgādinošā iznīcinātāja "Fairstorm" pilots bija sekojis NLO, kaujā neielaižoties, kamēr tas ar vismaz _mach-three_ ātrumu bija šāvies pāri Amerikai. Kad bija skaidrs, ka NLO kurss ved uz Litlrokas bāzi, pulkvede Peresa bija pavēlējusi evakuēt visu kaujas nespējīgo personālu, bet 'Skairendžeram' pacelties gaisā un ieiet zemā patruļlidojumā virs Tenesijas štata.

                Pēc pavēles saņemšanas "Fairstorm" pilots bija pietuvojies iebrucējam pietiekoši tuvu, lai laistu darbā raķetes ar kodolgalviņām un plazmas lielgabalu. Ikvienam citam citplanētiešu kuģim šāda veida ieroči nozīmētu ātru galu. NLO atklāja uguni tikai sekundes simtdaļu pēc "Fairstorm", un mazāk nekā minūtē viss bija galā. Smagi sašautais "Fairstorm" pārtrauca vajāšanu, kamēr NLO bija tik tikko ieskrambāts.

                Gigants palidoja garām X-COM bāzei tikai divdesmit jūdžu attālumā, taču neapstājās, bet turpināja haotiski riņķot virs Amerikas Vidējiem Rietumiem vēl sešas stundas, pirms nolaidās Indiānas bezgalīgajos līdzenumos. Tagad 'Skairendžers' bija ceļā, lai izrēķinātos ar iebrucēju uz zemes.

                Akira un pulkvede Peresa sēdēja gandrīz vai pašā 'Skairendžera' kravas telpas aizmugurē, ietērpti bruņās, bet vēl ar neuzliktām ķiverēm. Peresa joprojām vadīja visas X-COM militārās operācijas, taču tagad viņas pakļautībā atradās vēl viena bāze ar savu triecienvienību, un kareivju skaits bija dubultojies. Kopā ar papildus pienākumiem bija nācis arī paaugstinājums dienesta pakāpē, un katrai bāzei bija izvēlēts kapteinis - komandants. Akira bija viens no tiem, atbildīgais par Litlrokas bāzi. Nu, gandrīz - Peresa joprojām bija šeit, un viņa bija vecākā pakāpē. Akira apsvēra, ka viņa problēmas bija līdzīgas tām, kādas izjūt jūras flotes flagmaņkuģa kapteinis, kam uz borta atrodas flotes admirālis.

                "Es joprojām uzskatu, ka jums būtu bijis prātīgāk palikt bāzē," viņš nopūtās, "Jūs tagad esat pārāk vērtīga."

                Viņa izlasīja to, kas bija paslēpts starp vārdiem, kā jau viņš bija cerējis. Akiram patika Peresa, un viņš patiesi bija norūpējies par organizācijas likteni, taču patiesībā tas nozīmēja: _"Kāda velna pēc tu nesēdi savā krēslā un neļauj man mierīgi vadīt manas operācijas?"_

                "Ja es vēlos vadīt šo organizāciju, man ir jāzina, kas notiek kaujas operāciju laikā," acis nepacēlusi, viņa ātri atbildēja

                "Bet te ir video ieraksti, un..." _Un tu taču pat neizkāp no kuģa,_ viņš nodomāja. _Tu sēdi uz rampas ar savu blasteru kā gailis laktā, un no turienes pūlies vadīt kauju_.

 

                Viņam runājot, domas aizklīda sāņus. Nebija jau pirmā reize, kad viņi tika apsprieduši šo tēmu. Tas bija noticis arī agrāk, kad Peresa žēlojās par īpašajām problēmām, ko radīja X-Com vienības kaujinieku augstais mirstības procents un sasteigtā paaugstināšanas procedūra. Taču katrreiz, kad runa iegriezās par pašas Peresas piedalīšanos vai nepiedalīšanos kaujas operācijās un par viņas autoritāti Litlrokas bāzē, viņa vienmēr atrada iemeslu mainīt sarunas tematu. Viņa šķita izmisīgi vēlamies turpināt cīņu, pierādīt kaut ko. Bet ko? Vai viņa joprojām nebija sev piedevusi Andžeja nāvi?

                Citu triecienvienības locekļu paaugstināšana arī bija radījusi zināmu distanci starp Akiru un Peresu, un bija sarāvusi arī dažu labu saiti starp kareivjiem. Sākumā bija plānots, ka jauno Krievijas bāzi komandēs Deiviss, kam tiks piešķirta kapteiņa pakāpe, taču viņš atteicās paklausīt un pārcelties. Un, ciktāl Akira zināja, viņu pašu nebija plānots iecelt arī par Litlrokas komandantu.

                Un Krosseta vispār bija bijusi par mata tiesu no tā, lai netiktu paaugstināta, kad Akiras paaugstinājums radīja vakantu seržanta posteni. Nejauši viņš bija uzzinājis, ka Peresa plāno par jauno seržantu iecelt Medveģevu, vai pat Sandersu.

                "Krossetai ir divtik daudz kaujas operāciju, cik Medveģevam, un Sandersa vispār ir tikko degunu apsildījusi!" viņš bija pažēlojies Peresai, kad viņi kopīgi pārbaudīja bāzes noliktavu uzkrājumus, sastādot nepieciešamo iepirkumu un ražojumu sarakstu.

                "Viņa ir vējgrābsle," bija Peresas vienīgā atbilde.

                "Viņa bija vējgrābsle," Akira atcirta, "Es piekrītu, bet tikai tāpēc, ka tas viņai ir dabisks stāvoklis. Un pēdējo četru mēnešu laikā viņa ir palikusi arvien nopietnāka. Viņa šķietami zina, kurp dosies triecienvads, pirms vēl es esmu devis pavēli."

                "Un dieva dēļ, Peresa," Akira turpināja, "pat Morinovs jau ir seržants Krievijā, un viņš ir traks. Viņa dēļ krita Boutons!"

                Krossetas nežēlastībā krišana Peresas acīs šķita esam kaut kas vairāk nekā pagātnes disciplīnas problēmas, taču Akira īsti nespēja saprast, kas bija viņu starpā. Tonakt viņš un Krosseta viņas istabiņā skatījās vecu melnbalto filmu, un viņš pajautāja viņai par to. Krosseta vienkārši paziņoja, ka nepatīk Peresai, un pārmainīja sarunas tematu. Nākošajā dienā Peresa paziņoja, ka Krosseta ir jaunais Tālā Vada seržants.

                Tagad Krosseta sēdēja 'Skairendžerā' kopā ar savu grupu, kas bija sarukusi līdz viņai pašai, izlūkam un smagajam ieroču speciālistam, lai atbrīvotu vietu lidmašīnas salonā vada diviem jaunajiem psī-kareivjiem, Hatsonam un Tonidai. Divu pēdējo mēnešu laikā visi bāzes kareivji bija izgājuši to psioniskā potenciāla novērtēšanas testus, taču tikai Hatsons un Tonida bija izvēlēti tālākai apmācībai. Viņi izmantoja sagūstītos citplanētiešus kā testa objektus mentālai kontrolei, liekot darbā X-Com zinātnieku izstrādātos asšķautņainos mentālos pastiprinātājus.

                Tagad abi psī-speciālisti, tērpušies autonomajās bruņās, plecu pie pleca sēdēja pašā kravas telpas galā, blakus autopilotam. Negaidot tie bija kļuvuši par visvērtīgāko X-Com inventāru, un viņiem bija dota pavēle nekādā gadījumā neizkāpt no transporta. Akira nobrīnījās, ko gan īsti viņi spēj dot vienībai. Tā vietā viņš labāk vēlētos divus liekus kareivjus tur, kur tas bija no svara - ārā, uz lauka.

 

                'Skairendžers' piezemējās, un rampa sāka slīdēt lejup. Akira paskatījās pa kreisi ārā pa logu. Viņš ieraudzīja tikai bezgalīgus labības laukus, pāris nelielas fermas ēkas tālumā un, kas varētu būt neliela pilsētiņa tuvējā pakalna otrajā pusē.

                "NLO pa labi," Peresa iesaucās.

                'Hovers' izslīdēja ārā, tam sekoja Sandersa un Medveģevs, nogriežoties pa kreisi. Tad Esera, Tālā Vada izlūks, izkāpa no 'Skairendžera' un aizlidoja pa labi. Viņa pazuda aiz lidmašīnas astes spārna sekcijas.

                Trim Tālā Vada locekļiem un Akiram visiem mugurā bija lidojošās bruņas - uzlabotās autonomās bruņas, kam uz muguras piekārtais portatīvais antigravitācijas ģenerators piešķīra brīvību visās trijās dimensijās, līdzīgi kā līdz šim to bija spējuši tikai citplanētiešu _'lidoņi'_. Šī nebija pirmā operācija, kurā viņi tās lietoja, taču būs pirmā, kurā lidošana bija paredzēta kā galvenais moments NLO ieņemšanas plānā.

                Virzoties uz priekšu lai atstātu 'Skairendžeru', Akira tieši priekšā varēja redzēt nelielu divstāvu fermas ēku. Krosseta bija viņa priekšā, un Bredlijs savukārt viņas priekšā. Kad Bredlijs izlidoja virs rampas, viņš pacēla pie pleca raķešpalaidēju, notēmēja pa tuvāko ēku un izšāva.

                No sava skatupunkta turpat aiz viņa muguras Akira varēja viegli izsekot gaišajam raķetes lidojumam. Tā trāpīja pirmā stāva sienai tieši centrā. Gaisā uzlidoja vecā koka atlūzas, sarūsējuši metāla gabali un gadiem uzkrājušies putekļi, atsedzot pietiekoši lielu caurumu, lai pa to varētu izbraukt divi tanki blakus. Citplanētiešus nemanīja.

                "Liekas, ka viņš var trāpīt ne tikai no siena šķūņa pļavā," kāds pa radio komentēja. Balss izklausījās pēc Sandersas.

 

                Akira un Peresa bāzē bija stundām ilgi apsprieduši izmaiņas triecienvienības stratēģijā. Galu galā viņi bija nonākuši pie secinājuma, ka saražoto materiālu un sagrābtā laupījuma plūsma bija pietiekoši spēcīga, lai nodrošinātu stabilus ienākumus un viņiem vairs nevajadzētu īpaši rūpēties par patronu taupīšanu kaujā. Viņi izmantos visu ugunsspēku, lai pēc iespējas ātrāk sagrautu aizsegu un nogalinātu citplanētiešus, un nospļauties par privātīpašumu. Kā Akira bija sacījis: "Spersim tur visu gaisā kā 'Netīrais Pārītis'!" Uz Peresas nesapratnes pilno skatienu viņš bija pastāstījis par savu iemīļoto romānu "Netīrā Pārīša Lielie Piedzīvojumi". Tas vēstīja par divām nākotnes policistēm, kas vienmēr pamanījās kaut ko uzspridzināt savu operāciju laikā. Nezin kāpēc Peresai tas izsauca histērisku smieklu lēkmi.

 

                Krosseta devās ārā un uzlidoja augšā, aizslēpjoties aiz 'Skairendžera' vertikālajiem stabilizatoriem, un Akira izdzirda viņas soļus uz jumta. Kad viņš bija sasniedzis rampu, aiz muguras netālu no lidmašīnas priekšgala nodārdēja eksplozija.

                "Kas pie velna tie par jokiem!?" Esera pikti iesaucās sakaru iekārtā. No viņas pozīcijas atskanēja lāzera šņākšana. "Tam tipam pie kājām uziet gaisā granāta, un viņš joprojām stāv. Es saprastu, ja vēl mūsu plaukšķene, bet tā bija viņējā..."

                "Tas ir kādas jaunas rases pārstāvis. Kareivis," Hatsons, psī speciālists, atbildēja no 'Skairendžera' iekštelpas. "Tas ir ievainots, taču ne nopietni."

                Akira pašķielēja pār plecu, pirms izkāpa no lidmašīnas. Hatsons un Tonida abi bija uzgriezuši viņam muguru un skatījās uz priekšu - tieši 'Skairendžera' salona vienlaidu priekšsienā. Hatsona rokās bija liela metāliska sfēra - citplanētiešu ražotā smadzeņu zonde. Tiesa, šim modelim uz iekšējās malas bija neliels uzraksts: "Made in X-Com". Tonida savukārt bija sažņaugusi rokās trauslo psī-ampu - smadzeņu enerģijas pastiprinātāju. Skats, kā viņi tur stāvēja, ar seju pret sienu, uzdzina Akiram šermuļus.

                Ārpusē dobji nobūkšķēja plazma, tad tai pievienojās lāzera šņākoņa.

                "Tas nu gan ir viens riebīgs zaļš izdzimums! Granāta, plazmas lādiņš, un pēc tam vēl divi lāzera trāpījumi, pirms viņš atstiepa kājas," Esera ziņoja - viņa vienmēr pieņēma, ka citplanētieši bija vīriešu dzimuma.

                "Piedodiet, nepaguvu viņu uztvert," Tonida paziņoja.

                Akira juta, ka lietas noris pārāk ātri, un pilnīgi bez viņa līdzdalības. Viņš iedarbināja vadības kontroles sistēmu bruņu kreisajā rokā un ātri aplidoja lidmašīnas astes izvirzījumu pa labi, atkārtojot Eseras ceļu. To paveicis, viņš uz mirkli apstājās. Pusi redzeslauka aizsedza milzīgais citplanētiešu kuģis, trīs stāvu augstumā un vismaz piecdesmit metrus diametrā. Divus milzīgos augšstāvus balstīja pieci piloni, katrs no tiem maza NLO lielumā. Cik vēl granāt-izturīgu citplanētiešu varēja būt tur iekšā?

                Viņš turpināja virzīties uz priekšu gar 'Skairendžera' sāniem, līdz pamanīja dūmus. Šķūnīša sānu siena bija izārdīta, visticamāk - Eseras granātas dēļ - un, kas vēl stāvēja, bija liesmu apņemts. Esera bija viņam gabalu priekšā, virzoties uz to, kas bija palicis no šķūnīša jumta. Uz grīdas starp kūpošām salmu ķīpām Akira tikko varēja saskatīt nekustīgu ķermeni - purpura krāsas humanoīdu zaļā maskēšanās tērpā ar muskuļiem kas liktu aiz skaudības nobālēt pat Švarcenegeram. Blakus līķim gulēja smagā plazma.

                Akira pārbaudīja savu taktisko karti.  Sandersa, Medveģevs un Deiviss, visi tērpušies autonomajās bruņās, virzījās uz fermu, kuru bija daļēji sagrāvis Bredlijs. 'Hovers' jau bija tur, un patlaban pārbaudīja ēkas jumtu un otro stāvu. Viņš varēja redzēt Eseru sēžam uz šķūnīša jumta sev priekšā, un Krossetu, kas piesedza draudzeni no 'Skairendžera' kabīnes jumta. Tādējādi starp viņu un NLO nebija neviena cita.

                Akira paskatījās pār plecu un pamanīja Bredliju izmantojam vienu no lidmašīnas stabilizatoriem kā aizsegu un atbalstu. Vēl viena balta svītra izšāvās no viņa palaidēja un aizšāvās NLO virzienā, pārvēršot vēl vienu šķūnīti pa labi no citplanētiešu kuģa skaidu, dūmu un liesmu mākonī. Aiz tā drupām Akira redzēja tikai kultivētos laukus un nelielu iežogotu augļudārzu. Pa kreisi no NLO, blakus lielajai fermas ēkai, bija saskatāmas pāris mazākas nojumes.

                "Krosseta," viņš iesaucās pa radio, "lai tavs vads pārbauda šos divus šķūnīšus, pēc tam virzieties uz augļudārzu.  Tuvais Vads, kad būsiet beiguši izlaupīt fermu, pārbaudīsiet piebūves aiz tās - pa kreisi no NLO. Bredlijs un es piesegsim centru un papūlēsimies atrast apakšējo ieeju."

                "Jā ser, tieši tā, kapteini ser," Deiviss atsaucās.

                Akira bija zvērējis pats sev, ka atstās grupu komandieriem lauvas tiesu iniciatīvas. Un vai tad viņš tā nedarīja? Deiviss vienmēr bija bijis indīgs, taču šoreiz viņa balsī bija skanējis patiess rūgtums. _Pie velna_ , viņš nodomāja, _par to mēs parūpēsimies bāzē_.

                Akira nolaidās zemē, un atklāja, ka tagad var pārredzēt daudz plašāku teritoriju zem milzīgā NLO vēdera. Tiesa, viņš stāvēja saule, tāpēc pat ar gaismas intensifikatoriem un automātisko attēla asuma iestādījumu bija grūti kaut ko saskatīt rēgainajā ēnā starp piloniem.

                Plazmas lādiņš aizšāvās gar viņa kreisajiem sāniem, pašāvās zem 'Skairendžera' un tad bezspēcīgi izgaisa labības laukā.

                Viņš nebija drošs, vai mērķēts tika pa viņu, vai arī pa Bredliju, kas bija piezemējies pāris metrus pa kreisi. Akiram šķita, ka viņš zina, no kurienes tika šauts - NLO otrajā pusē atradās neliela šķūnīšu grupa - taču ne viņš ne automātika neko tur nespēja uztvert vai ieraudzīt.

                Bredlijam bija vienalga, kur tieši svešais slēpās. Viņš rūpīgi nomērķēja pa būdiņām savu raķešpalaidēju, droši vien vairāk uztraucoties par iespēju trāpīt Tuvajam Vadam, kas atradās fermā tām blakus, un izšāva.

                Akira nebija drošs, taču viņam šķita, ka raķete patiesi izlido cauri nelielajam lodziņam būdas sānos, pirms tā eksplodēja. Būdas sienas izšķīda uz visām pusēm, un mazliet cieta arī otrā būda turpat netālu.

                Viņš noslīga uz viena ceļa, notēmējot savu plazmas ieroci pa dūmu mākoni. Kad tie mazliet pašķīrās, viens no uzblīdušajiem neradījumiem stāvēja tieši tur, kur bija eksplodējusi raķete.

                "Sasodīts," Bredlijs izdvesa, nometot tukšo palaidēju un izvelkot no mugursomas lāzeršauteni, "Tas gan ir viens izturīgs kuņas bērns."

                Akira atklāja uguni no plazmas automātiskajā režīmā. Tai pat laikā no fermas otrā stāva svešā sānos iecirtās lāzera stars. Svešais tomēr nešķita par to uztraucamies un vēsā mierā nobēra automātisko kārtu 'Skairendžera' virzienā. Bredlijs beidzot bija sagatavojis savu ieroci un arī iesaistījās apšaudē, taču tikai sekundi vēlāk no 'Skairendžera' aizmugures izšāvās ārā neliela sidrabaina lode. Tā pagriezās un pacēlās gaisā virs NLO. Akira neredzēja to atkal nolaižamies otrajā pusē, taču pussekundi vēlāk ieslēdzās viņa bruņu gaismas filtri, un viss satumsa.

                Kad pirmais triecienvilnis bija pāri, vizuālais režīms atkal ieslēdzās. Apdeguši koka un metāla gabali vēl krita lejup ap un uz NLO. Abas mazās būdas bija noslaucītas no zemes virsas, tāpat kā citplanētietis. Bija cietusi arī fermas fasāde, taču pati ēka bija izturējusi.

                "Tuvais Vads," Akira iesaucas, "Viss kārtībā?"

                "Tā nekas," Deiviss atbildēja.

                "Man gandrīz jau izdevās viņu pārņemt," Tonida no 'Skairendžera' salona izklausījās visai neapmierināta, "Es jau jutu viņa domas."

                "Uzmanību abiem vadiem," Peresa pieslēdzās komandiera kanālā, "mums jādod psionistiem vairāk laika."

                Akira pats savām acīm bija redzējis, kā Tonida un Hatsons spēlējas ar sagūstītajiem citplanētiešiem Litlrokas bāzē, 'singsingā svešajiem', kā kareivji dēvēja citplanētiešu dzīvības nodrošinājuma bloku. Tomēr viņš nebija tik pārliecināts par viņu spējām, lai riskētu ar iespēju, ka svešais var izšaut, kamēr psionisti to atrod un tad pūlas pārņemt savā kontrolē.

                Akira pamāja Bredlijam zīmi - uz priekšu - un viņi abi piecēlās kājās un pagāja zem NLO. Viņi bija sadalījušies, apejot tuvāko pilonu no abām pusēm. No izdzīvojušajiem Krievijas bāzes kareivjiem viņi bija uzzinājuši, ka centrālā pilona sienā atrodas platas durvis un tā centrā liels lifts, taču tālāko viņu uzbrukumu bija apturējusi citplanētiešu pretestība. Akira piesardzīgi devās uz priekšu apkārt pilonam, pūloties saskatīt durvis.

                Piegājis tuvāk centrālajam pilonam, viņš pamanīja dubultās durvis - 'Skairendžeram' pretējā pusē. Turpinot virzīties uz priekšu, viņš noāķēja no jostas kustību detektorgranatu, kad pamanīja vēl vienu durvju pāri otrā pilona sienā, un to priekšā nozibēja kaut kas metālisks. Spēcīgs sprādziens otrpus pilonam, ko viņš izmantoja par aizsegu, uz mirkli izgaismoja visu NLO apakšu un atsvieda citplanētieti pret aizvērtajām durvīm.

                Nebija laika domāt par Bredliju. Akira vēl nebija uzvilcis granātu, tāpēc viņš nometa to un pacēla pie pleca plazmu.

                "Es viņu turu! Nešaujiet!!!" Tonidas balss iecirtās austiņās.

                Akira pūlējās ierauties aizsegā pēc iespējas mazāks, un turpināja mērķēt pa mucveidīgajām krūtīm, kur cauri saplosītajam apvalkam spīdēja kaut kas purpura krāsā. Viņam vērojot, svešais pārlādēja blasterpalaidēju un iegāja pa durvīm centrālajā pilonā.

                Akira izmantoja izdevību, lai pārbaudītu taktisko displeju. Tas tikai apstiprināja to, par ko viņš bija baidījies - Bredlijs bija miris.

                "Deivis, ar Bredliju ir cauri." viņš ieslēdza mikrofonu, "Tu vari man atsūtīt kādu palīgā apsargāt galvenās durvis?"

                Te bija neliela pauze. "Protams," Deiviss atsaucās, "vari ņemt tanku."

                Droši vien mehānisms jau bija sapratis pārmaiņas, bet nenāca par lieku tās nostiprināt ar pavēli. "Hover, piesegt NLO centrāl..."

                Nogranda vēl viena blastera eksplozija, kam sekoja citplanētiešu ķērcieni. Tā notika pietiekoši tuvu, lai atkal ieslēgtos Akiras gaismas filtri. Kad tie atslēdzās, viņš redzēja, ka eksplozija bija notikusi NLO iekšienē otrajā stāvā. Centrālā pilona otrajā pusē bija iznīcināta daļa no NLO korpusa apakšpuses, izveidojot pietiekoši lielu caurumu, lai pa to spētu iekļūt kareivis lidojošajās bruņās.

                Dažas sekundes vēlāk pa pilona durvīm iznāca svešais. Akira piemeta pie pleca plazmu, bet tad saprata, ka svešais nav apbruņots.

                "Es viņu joprojām turu," Tonida ziņoja, "taču man šķiet, viņš smagi cieta eksplozijā. Otrajā stāvā lifts iziet uz lielu divu platu gaiteņu krustojumu. Lieliska vieta kur paņemt mūs krustugunīs. Tiesa, man liekas, divus es paguvu sašaut ar blasteru."

                Akira vēlējās apiet apkārt savam aizsega pilonam un paskatīties uz postījumiem, taču viņš negribēja riskēt uzgriežot muguru svešajam vai atstājot to nenovērotu, vienalga vai tas bija psioniski pārņemts vai nē. Viņš pārslēdza savu taktisko displeju uz hovertanku. Tas patlaban virzījās apkārt ap tālāko pilonu, un svešais bija viņa redzeslokā.

                Virzoties uz turieni, kur balts krustiņš taktiskajā displejā norādīja Bredlija pēdējo pozīciju, Akira izdzirda granātas sprādzienu, kam sekoja lāzera un plazmas zalve netālu no augļudārza. Pa kopējo sakaru kanālu Krosseta Eserai kaut ko ātri pavēlēja, taču ciešāk ieklausīties Akiram nebija lemts.

                Apgājis ap NLO balsta pilonu, viņš pamanīja citplanētieti jau pusceļā uz 'Skairendžeru'. Svešais zibenīgi apcirtās un izšāva no kaut kāda resnstobraina ieroča, un pie Akiras kājām nogranda neliela eksplozija. Tiesa, Akiram tā nemaz nešķita neliela, taču viņš to bija pārdzīvojis, _tāpēc tā būs bijusi neliela_ , viņš nodomāja. Viņa pleci un mugura spazmās sarāvās un kājas pēkšņi vairs nespēja noturēt viņa svaru. Akira noslīga uz ceļiem, acīs visam dubultojoties un trīskāršojoties.

                Viņa ierocis bija pavērsts vajadzīgajā virzienā - pa citplanētieša izplūdušo stāvu - un Akira nospieda gaili. Plazma atklāja uguni automātiskajā režīmā. Ierocim bija zināms atsitiens, tā svars to daļēji slāpēja, taču stobrs vienalga izrakstīja astoņniekus, Akiram pūloties to noturēt pavērstu pret bēgošo svešo.

                "...Akira!"

                Cauri plazmas krakšķiem viņš izdzirdēja Tonidas balsi.

                "Tu viņu nošāvi! Izbeidz!"

                Akiras redzeslauks pamazām atjaunojās. Viņš bija bijis pārliecināts, ka viņu bija ķērusi citplanētiešu granāta, bruņas sabrukušas pašas no sava svara enerģijai atslēdzoties un tāpat bija izslēgusies sensorika. Tagad viņš pamanīja, ka blakus citplanētietim gulēja mazais palaidējs un ka viņam droši bija trāpīts ar paralizējošo bumbu. Pēc brīža atjaunojās arī sajūta kājās, un viņš apgāja atlikušo ceļu ap pilonu, lai piesegtu lifta durvis no otras puses. Apstājās viņš vismaz metru dziļa krātera malā. Tā dibenā savā sadragātajā bruņutērpā gulēja Bredlija līķis.

                Tagad viņš saprata, kā naskais citplanētietis bija ticis garām gan viņam gan Tonidas kontrolētajai 'lellei'. Sprādziens bija izrāvis robu pilona sānos, atsedzot skatienam NLO dzinēju un aiz tā nelielu liftu. Kontrolētais citplanētietis joprojām stāvēja blakus lifta durvīm, gaidot Tonidas pavēles.

                "Akira," ierunājās Peresa, "Es runāju privātā kanālā. Es vēlos, lai tu tūlīt pat atgrieztos un apsargātu 'Skairendžeru'."

                Akira sākumā nesaprata. Tad viņš atcerējās savu trako šaušanu. _Viņa domā, ka es esmu sajucis_ , viņš aptvēra.

                "Viss kārtībā, pulkvede," viņš atbildēja, "Man trāpīja ar paralizējošo lādiņu, un man acīs satumsa. Es nevarēju saskatīt, kad es to nošāvu."

                Peresa brīdi klusēja. "Labi."

                "Kapteine, mums nav vajadzīgi jauni caurumu šajā kuģī," Akira turpināja. Sākotnējā plānā bija paredzēts ar blastera bumbu izspridzināt caurumu NLO korpusā trešajā stāvā un iebrukt tur ar lidojošajām bruņām. "Mums ir mazs caurums NLO apakšā tālākajā pusē, un pieeja diviem liftiem šajā pusē".

                "Es tik un tā vēlos, lai Tālais Vads iebrūk caur augšpusi," viņa atbildēja, "Deiviss var piesegt apakšpusi ar savu autonomo bruņu vienību, tiklīdz viņi būs beiguši pārķemmēt apkārtni."

                _Jā, šai operācijā es atkal esmu tikai viens no kājniekiem_ , Akira nopūtās. Viņam neatlika nekas cita kā ar to sadzīvot.

                "Krosseta," viņš ieslēdzās vispārējā kanālā, "Vai jūs esat beiguši?" Viņš ieslēdza savu taktisko displeju un pamanīja, ka viņas ar Eseru jau ir zem NLO, pienākušas tam no otras puses. Viņš aptvēra, ka tā ir viņa, kas skatās uz viņu spraugā starp centrālo un tālāko labo pilonu - vienīgi Krossetas bruņām bija piezīmēts klāt somu duncis - viņas pašizvēlētais ģerbonis.

                "Beidzām," viņa atsaucās, nosalutējot viņam ar savu smago plazmu, to apstiprinot. Krossetai bija paradums ierasties tieši tad, kad viņa bija vajadzīga.

                "Pamet man 'P' granātu," Akira sacīja.

                Viņa kaut ko noāķēja no jostas, nenovēršot skatienu no tālākajām durvīm. Eseru neredzēja, bet viņš pieņēma, ka viņa ir centrālā pilona aizsegā.

                "Uzvilktu vai neuzvilktu?" Krosseta ķircinoši painteresējās, aizlidinot granātu vismaz divdesmit metrus, lai nomestu to blakus viņam. Viņa tikko bija pazaudējusi savu pirmo padoto kā vada komandiere, taču viņas humora izjūta to bija pārcietusi neskarta.

                Viņš uzvilka granātu un iemeta pa izrauto robu pilonā, piesedzot mazo liftu. "Lifts 'Skairendžeram' tuvākajā pilonā mīnēts," viņš paziņoja.

                Negaidot kontrolētais citplanētietis sakustējās un pagriezās pret durvīm.

                "Es viņu pazaudēju," Tonida iekliedzās.

                Akira rūpīgi nomērķēja, lai netrāpītu Krossetai. Viņš paguva vienreiz izšaut, pirms aiz citplanētieša aizvērās durvis.

                "Man liekas, es trāpīju, bet viņš nešķita nopietni ievainots."

                Akira netaisījās skriet tam pakaļ. Viņš tikai cerēja, ka neradījums vai nu nosprāgs pats, vai arī būs pārāk smagi ievainots, lai būtu bīstams tālākajā operācijā.

                "Teritorija tīra." Tā bija Deivisa balss. "Mēs tagad pārņemam pavēderi, jūs, ērgļi, varat celties gaisā."

                "Ērgļi?" Krosseta un Esera korī iepīkstējās tīši smalkās balstiņās.

                Akira varēja redzēt divus kareivjus slājam šurp no kreisās puses, kur joprojām stāvēja sardzē tanks. Viens bija Deiviss, otrs mazs pietiekoši lai būtu Sandersa.

                Vēl viena netāla eksplozija pārsteidza viņu nesagatavotu. Vajadzēja dažus mirkļus, pirms viņš aptvēra, ka tā bija Peresa, kas izspridzināja viņiem eju.

                "Šķiet, kāds mums tikko pavēra durvis," viņš paziņoja, "Uz priekšu."

                Viņš piecēlās kājās, ātri izgāja no NLO apakšas un paskatījās augšup tur, kur kā viņam bija šķitis, bija bijusi eksplozija. Caurums tur tiešām bija, augšējā līmenī, pietiekoši liels lai tiktu cauri viens kareivis. Viņš pacēlās augšā un palika lidinoties gaisā blakus caurumam, gaidot Eseru un Krossetu.

                Kad viņas ieradās, Krosseta pamāja Eserai doties uz priekšu. Viņa izlidoja cauri sienai, un viņi izdzirdēja kā viņas smagie zābaki dobji atsitas pret citplanētiešu sakausējuma grīdu, viņai soļojot tālāk. "Tukša istaba," viņa ziņoja, "vienas durvis."

                Krosseta iegāja nākošā, un Akira viņai sekoja. Istaba veidoja taisnleņķa trijstūri. Siena, caur kuru viņi bija ienākuši, bija garākā mala, un durvis bija pa kreisi. Sprādziens bija izsitis tās uz ārpusi.

                Kaut kur apakšpusē nogranda sprādziens, un Deiviss paziņoja, ka viņa vads dodas augšup pa liftu.

                Durvis izgāja uz platu gaiteni. Esera sākumā paskatījās abos virzienos, tad izgāja ārā pilnībā, lēni virzoties pa gaiteni pa kreisi. Krosseta sekoja, pagriežoties pa labi un pietupoties, lai piesegtu Eseras aizmuguri.

                Akira sekoja, arī pagriežoties pa kreisi un turoties dažus soļus aiz Eseras, pūloties ievērot vienādu distanci starp viņām abām. Gaitenis virzījās uz priekšu pāris metrus un tad pagriezās pa labi, iespējams, līdz ar NLO ārsienu. Esera apgāja ap stūri un pazuda skatienam.

                "Te ir strupceļš," viņa ziņoja, "un vienas durvis pa labi no manis."

                Akira izdzirda raksturīgo 'vūūš' skaņu, kad durvis atvērās un aizvērās. Tad no apakšstāva atskanēja vairāki plazmas šāvieni un Hatsona kliedziens "Man viņš jau bija! Jau bija!"

                "...aizveries," Deiviss pavēlēja, "viņš sašāva Sandersu!"

                "Ar mani viss kārtībā," Sandersa iesaistījās strīdā, "tikai bruņas cietušas, un viss. Es tikai mazliet apdullu no trieciena."

                Esera iznira no līkuma. "Tukšs," viņa skaļi paziņoja, "citu durvju nav."

                Krosseta joprojām bija nekustīgi pieplakusi sienai, sargājot gaiteni pretējā virzienā. Tikai dažus metrus tālāk tas krustojās ar šķērsenisku gaiteni, un vēl desmit metrus tālāk - ar vēl vienu.

                Esera ar zīmēm parādīja, ka viņa tuvākajā krustojumā ies pa kreisi. Krosseta pamāja ar galvu un pavirzījās uz priekšu, lai varētu redzēt gan taisni, gan pa kreisi. Akira pieplaka sienai viņai pretī, piesedzot gaiteni pa labi.

                Tiklīdz Esera izgāja krustojumā, viņu sašāva. Plazmas lādiņš sadragāja viņas kāju un viņa novēlās zemē turpat blakus Akiram. Krosseta tūlīt pat pielēca kājās un arī izlēca krustojumā, automātiskajā režīmā piepildot gaiteni ar plazmas lādiņiem. Akira neiedrošinājās iziet pa vidu apšaudei, tāpēc palika uz vietas un novēroja divus pārējos gaiteņus. Viņš vēl tikko kā izdzirdēja Krossetas nošautā ciplanētieša pirmsnāves gārdzienu, kad vēl viens svešais izlumpačoja ārā no durvīm NLO centrālajā nodalījumā.

                Akira piesviedienā izšāva, netrāpīja, un tad gailis noklikšķēja tukšā. Aptvere bija beigusies. Krosseta pagriezās lai redzētu, pa ko viņš šauj.

                "Šis ir mans!" Hatsona kliedziens iecirtās austiņās. Akira sapurināja galvu un saviebās - viņam nebija skaidrs, vai tas nozīmēja, ka Hatsons jau vada šo svešo, vai arī tikai to, ka Hatsons pieprasa viņiem nešaut un tikai mēģinās pārņemt svešo, un ka viņi visi te ir apdraudēti.

                Citplanētietis nolaida ieroci un devās viņu virzienā.

                "Hatson, man nepatīk manā virzienā nākoši citplanētieši ar pielādētiem ieročiem," Akira iešņācās.

                "Nekādu problēmu."

                Svešais pacēla savu ieroci - vieglo plazmas šauteni - un izmeta no tās aptveri. Akira tai pat laikā pielādēja savu smago plazmu. Citplanētietis neapstājoties apgāja ap stūri garām Eseras ķermenim un apstājās, skatoties lejup pa gaiteni.

                Akiram vēl bija nedaudz laika ieskatīties taktiskajā displejā. Eseras indikators mirgoja - bet bija dzeltens. Viņš piesteidzās pie viņas un pieslēdza savu medpaku viņas skafandra ārējam izvadam. Pēc mirkļa skaneris uzrādīja bojājumus - sadragāta kāja un smaga asiņošana. Viņa vēl bija pie samaņas.

                "Kaptein, man trāpīja..."

                "Jā, es zinu..." Akira atbildēja, neaptverdams neko labāku ko teikt, kā vien "...ar tevi viss būs labi." Viņš iedarbināja asins sarecēšanas un sāpju remdēšanas līdzekļu padevi, un vienlaikus ieslēdza skafandra bloķēšanas sistēmu, lai apturētu asiņošanu. _Ja mēs pasteigsimies, viņa var pat izdzīvot_ , viņš nodomāja.

                Viņš jutās nervozs, jo Eseras dzīvība bija viņa rokās, un viņa paša dzīvība bija atkarīga no psioniski vadīta citplanētieša ar nepielādētu ieroci. Akira pabeidza pārbaudi un atvienoja medpaku, atstājot ievainoto guļam turpat krustojumā. Drošības ziņā šī nebija sliktāka vieta par citām.

                "Labs ir, Hatson, pielādē, bet turi to radījumu man priekšā."

                "Protams, kaptein." Citplanētietis ielādēja aptveri ierocī un devās lejup pa gaiteni.

                "Paliec kur esi, Krosset," Akira pavēlēja, "Mēs ar citplanētieti mazliet pastaigāsimies."

                Viņi uzsāka sistemātisku kuģa vienas puses pārmeklēšanu, kamēr Krosseta novēroja centrālo gaiteni, lai brīdinātu viņus, ja kāds citplanētietis mēģinātu pārnākt uz šo pusi. Process bija rutīna. Akira gaidīja ārpusē, kamēr citplanētietis iegāja iekšā. Hatsons tad ziņoja par to, ko tas ieraudzīja. Viss ritēja gludi un bez piedzīvojumiem līdz viņi sasniedza to kas izrādījās trijstūraina telpa NLO otrajā galā - identiska tai, pa kuru viņi bija te iekļuvuši. Citplanētietis iegāja iekšā un tūlīt pat saņēma plazmas kārtu sānos.

                _Lai kas to nebūtu darījis, tas bija turpat blakus, droši vien pieplacis sienai blakus durvīm_ , Akira nodomāja. Viņam pietika laika, lai norautu no jostas granātu, uzvilktu to un iemestu iekšā telpā, pirms automātiskās durvis aizvērās.

                Sprādziens atskanēja, tiklīdz tās bija noslēgušās, taču citplanētieša vēkšķi nedzirdēja.

                _Viņš var vēl būt dzīvs_ , Akira nodomāja. "Hatson? Tonida? Jūs varat viņu kontrolēt?"

                "Es varu pateikt, kur viņš atrodas," kāds atbildēja, "bet man viņš ir jāredz pirms es varu mēģināt viņu pārņemt."

                "Es to ņemu uz sevi," pulkvede Peresa paziņoja. NLO ārpusē atskanēja svelpjoša skaņa, un tad eksplozija izgāza blakus Akiram esošās durvis uz āru. No atveres izlidoja izkausēta metāla tvaiku mākonis un atsitās pret gaiteņa pretējo sienu. Uz mirkli Akiram šķita, ka cauri sprādzienam viņš dzird citplanētieša sāpju brēcienus.

                Akira iegāja telpā un noslīga uz viena ceļa. Tā bija pilna ar dūmiem un metāla tvaikiem, kas viņu bez skafandra droši vien piebeigtu desmit sekundēs. Nekustīgais citplanētieša ķermenis gulēja uz sadragātās grīdas blakus durvīm, bet pa jaunu caurumu ārsienā spīdēja iekšā saule un varēja redzēt zaļo, cilvēcei piederošo pasauli. Istabas centrā atradās mazs lifts.

                "Deivis," Akira uzsauca, "Man te ir lifts uz leju pie tevis - pretēji tai vietai, kur Tālais Vads ienāca iekšā. Vai jūs tur apakšā esat to pārbaudījuši?"

                "Vēl ne," Deiviss atbildēja, "dod man mazliet laika..."

                Akira ienāca istabā, lai viņu kāds nesašautu no aizmugures. Viņš nostājās tai pašā vietā, kur bija stāvējis svešais, lai vienlaikus novērotu gan gaiteni gan liftu.

                "...mēs to tagad redzam. Apakšā viss tīrs."

                Akira pagriezās un turpināja pārmeklēt citplanētiešu kuģi. Viss, kas viņam bija atlicis šajā gaiteņa pusē, bija kvadrātiska telpa kuģa centrā. Kad viņš devās turp, no apakšstāva atskanēja vientuļš plazmas šāviens, pēc kura Deiviss paziņoja, ka otrais līmenis ir tīrs, un viņa vads dodas augšup.

                Pēc sekundes Medveģevs iznira pa centrālās telpas durvīm. Vēl pēc dažiem mirkļiem viņam piebiedrojās Sandersa un Deiviss, un Krosseta varēja doties pārbaudīt gaiteni labajā pusē.

                Pāris minūtēs viss atlikušais kuģis bija pārbaudīts.

                Kad viss bija nomierinājies, Akira aizgāja pārbaudīt Eseru. Krosseta jau bija pie viņas, un viņas abas bija noņēmušas bruņuķiveres. "Ienīstu šo smaku," Krosseta paziņoja, tiklīdz Akira bija pienācis tuvāk, "Te ož pēc vecas eļļas un puvušiem augļiem." Viņa izvilka nazi un sāka apcirpt savus matus.  Akira pārbaudīja medpaku, kas bija pieslēgta Eserai. Stāvoklis nebija pasliktinājies, un bāzē par viņu parūpēsies.

                Viņu abu domas iztraucēja Deiviss, kas ātriem soļiem gandrīz vai skriešus steidzās šurp, joprojām pilnās bruņās.

                "Akira, tev tas ir jāredz! Tūlīt!"

                Akira bez jautājumiem viņam sekoja. Viņi devās pāri centrālajam gaitenim uz vienu no pēdējām pārbaudītajām telpām, kas bija izskatījusies pēc centrālās vadības pults. Iegājis tajā, Deiviss bez vārdiem norādīja uz vienu no joprojām ieslēgtajiem paneļiem, kuram blakus gulēja citplanētieša līķis. Arī agrāk viņi bija sagrābuši nebojātas svešo vadības iekārtas, bet vēl ne reizi nebija izdevies iegūt vēl darbojošos, vismaz ne ar informāciju, ko viņi spētu saprast.

                Mazais panelis, uz kuru viņi skatījās, rādīja lēni rotējošu oranžu sfēru, uz kuras neregulāri bija izmētāti brūni plankumi. Ik pa mirklim paneļa sānos uzplaiksnīja citplanētiešu simboli, kas atgādināja hieroglifus. Salasīt tos Akira neprata, taču arī bez tā bija skaidrs, kur atrodas šī sfēra.

                "Marss," Deiviss nevajadzīgi paskaidroja, un viņa mākslīgi sintezētā balss skanēja īpaši draudīgi.

 


	7. Citplanētieša nolaupīšana

Kad 'Skairendžers' ieradās DienvidMauritānijā, tikai dažas jūdzes uz ziemeļiem no Senegālas upes, britu karaliskās flotes kreisera _Resolve_ helikopteru vienība joprojām bija uz vietas. Akira skatījās, kā tie lēni riņķo virs tuksneša, ar saviem propelleriem aizpūšot prom smilšu kārtu virs objekta, kas galīgi neiederējās starp kāpām un palmām.

                X-Com Krievijas bāzes iznīcinātājs bija atklājis šo bāzi pēc tam, kad Citplanētiešu Sarunu Pārtvērējs - jaunākā X-Com radaru sistēma, ko uzbūvēja vadoties pēc sagūstīto citplanētiešu pilotu ziņojumiem - uztvēra signālus no liela NLO ar uzdevumu 'bāzes apgāde'. Iznīcinātājs bija piesardzīgi turējies atstatu, līdz NLO bija nolaidies kādus pārsimts metrus no vietas, kur tagad riņķoja helikopteri. Pēc pāris stundām NLO pacēlās, un tad iznīcinātājs beidzot saņēma atļauju laist darbā plazmas lielgabalus. Desmit sekundēs Lībijas tuksnesī radās jauna katastrofas vieta, uz kuru jau izlidoja Krievijas triecienvienība.

                Litlrokas triecienvienība šai operācijā bija mainījusi savu bruņojumu. Vairākiem kareivjiem jau ierasto smago plazmas šauteņu vietā rokās bija resnstobrainie mazie palaidēji un pie jostas sakārtas paralizējošo bumbu virtenes. Izpētot sagrābto tehnoloģiju un nopratinot gūstekņus, X-COM zinātnieki bija izdarījuši secinājumu, ka viss citplanētiešu iebrukums tiek vadīts no vienota galvenā centra. Problēma bija tikai viena - šis centrs neatradās uz Zemes. Triecienvienībai nāksies doties uz Marsu. Tāpat bija konstatēts, ka tikai visaugstākie citplanētiešu hierarhijas vadoņi varētu zināt precīzas Marsa bāzes atrašanās koordinātes. Tādus vadoņus varēja atrast tikai uz Zemes izveidotajās un labi nomaskētajās citplanētiešu atbalsta bāzēs. Šīs operācijas mērķis bija ne tik daudz iznīcināt svešo Mauritānijas bāzi, kā sagūstīt tās komendantu dzīvu.

                Akira jau bija redzējis topam kuģi, kam būs lemts aiznest viņus uz Marsu, joprojām tikai pa pusei pabeigtu vienā no Litlrokas angāriem. Tas atgādināja krustojumu starp 'Skairendžeru' un vidēja izmēra NLO. Zināmā mērā tas apvienoja visu labāko no Zemes un citplanētiešu tehnoloģijām kuģī, kas spēs lidot un cīnīties ātrāk par pārtvērēj-iznīcinātājiem un tai pat laikā nest uz klāja astoņpadsmit bruņotus kareivjus un divas automātiskās smago ieroču platformas. Akira būtu vēlējies to pārbaudīt jau šajā operācijā un paķert līdzi vēl pāris jauno kareivju un vēl vienu ASIP. Viņš jau bija piedalījies uzbrukumā citplanētiešu bāzei Krievijā un zināja, ka apakšzemes labirintā ar desmit kareivjiem bija tik tikko pietiekami lai nosegtu perimetru. Un divi psī seciālisti, kas paliks iepakaļ, atstās viņam tikai astoņus kaujasspējīgus cilvēkus.

                Viņš un psī-speciālisti pēdējie izkāpa no 'Skairendžera' un pāri uzvandītajām smiltīm devās turp, kur no kāpām pacēlās divas horizontālas no citplanētiešu sakausējuma veidotas lūkas. Helikopteri joprojām zemu riņķoja virs viņu galvām, bezspēcīgi metot smilšu mākoņus pret desmit bruņās iekaltajiem stāviem. Viņi bija pabeiguši savu uzdevumu, taču piloti droši vien pirmo reizi skatīja autonomās bruņas, lidojošās bruņas un antigravitācijas smago ieroču platformu. Akira apspieda puicisko vēlēšanos nodemonstrēt viņiem lidojošās bruņas darbībā un tikai pamāja ar roku, nosūtot tos atpakaļ uz _Resolve_.

                Peresas nebija kopā ar viņiem. Nedēļu iepriekš, pirms operācijas Peru kalnos, viņam beidzot bija izdevies viņu pierunāt palikt bāzē. Toreiz viņa bija šķitusi nepārliecināta, taču šodien, abām vienībām esot uzdevumā gandrīz vienlaicīgi, viņa pat nemēģināja uzsākt strīdu. Viņas prombūtne bija panākusi divas lietas. Pirmkārt, 'Skairendžerā' bija atbrīvojusies vieta vēl vienam kareivim Tālajā Vadā, un otrkārt, tas netieši bija satuvinājis Krossetu un Akiru.

                Peru operācijas laikā viņš bija ievērojis Krossetu ķircinām Bleiku, jau otro izlūku kas aizvietoja Eseru viņas slimības laikā. Pēc tam viņam uzreiz bija atradies brīvs laiks, lai to tērētu viņas sabiedrībā. Viņš nejutās greizsirdīgs, taču viņam netikās domāt, ka Krossetas un Bleika topošā draudzība apdraudēs viņa un viņas draudzību.

                Tāpēc Akira sāka satikties ar Krossetu vai katru novakari, kopā skatīties videofilmas, gatavot vakariņas un atcerēties aizvadītās kaujas. Kādu nakti viņi uz pāris stundām pat aizlavījās no bāzes uz pilsētu, lai paēstu vakariņas indiāņu restorānā upes krastā.

                "Man šķiet, pēdējā operācija bez Peresas ritēja daudz saskanīgāk," viņš ieminējās.

                Krosseta pabikstīja sava šķīvja saturu, taču neko neteica.

                "Nē?" viņš turpināja, "Vai tad tu tā nedomā? Man viņa bija tāds neliels traucēklis, bet uz tevi viņa šķita galīgi uzēdusies. Kas ir starp jums?"

                Krosseta beidza spēlēties ar ēdienu un veltīja viņam neticības pilnu skatienu. Viņa noraidoši pašūpoja galvu. "Tu vēl neesi sapratis? 'Kira, tu esi izcils draugs un lielisks kareivis, bet dažkārt man šķiet - tu esi neticami naivs."

                "Ko?"

                "Man pat liekas, tu esi tik lielisks operācijās tāpēc, ka tu saproti citplanētiešus labāk nekā cilvēkus."

                "KO?" Tas nu sāka patiešām izklausīties nopietni, it īpaši no Krossetas mutes.

                "Tu," viņa pasmaidīja, "... tu esi tā problēma."

                Viņš joprojām nesaprata. Viņš pūlējās atcerēties, ko tādu viņš būtu pateicis Peresai, kā viņš viņu būtu aizvainojis tik ļoti, ka tagad viņa atriebās gan viņam gan viņa draugiem. Tad viņš aptvēra, ka tā arī skatās uz Krossetu ar vaļā pavērtu muti.

                "Ko?" viņš sacīja jau trešo reizi. "Ko tad es tādu būtu izdarījis, ka viņa izgāž dusmas uz mums abiem?"

                Krosseta izplūda skaļu smieklu lēkmē. "Viņa mīl tevi 'Kira. Vai tad tu esi akls?"

                Pirmajā mirklī tas šķita absurdi, bet tad mozaīka sāka izgaismoties. Peresa pēc dabas bija klusa un noslēgta, un draudzība ar impulsīvo Krossetu, kurai viss, kas uz sirds, bija arī mēles galā, droši vien bija pietrulinājusi viņa uzmanību. Viņš vēlreiz pārdomāja notikušo. Jā, Krossetai varēja būt taisnība. Bet kāpēc tad izgāzt dusmas uz viņu?

                Atbilde protams bija tikpat triviāla. Ikviens no Litlrokas bāzes, kas viņus nepazina tuvāk, droši varēja pieņemt, ka Akiras un Krossetas starpā pastāv romantiskas jūtas. Ak dievs, Peresa bija greizsirdīga!

                Krosseta atkal knibinājās pa savu šķīvi, droši vien gaidot lai viņš apdomā visu uzzināto un izdara secinājumus, un tāpat droši vien viņa zināja, pie kādiem secinājumiem viņš nonāks. Kā viņa bija piecietusi viņa klātbūtni visu šo laiku, mūždien gaidot, kamēr viņam pielec...

                Viņa paskatījās uz viņu, un Akira pēkšņi aptvēra, ka varbūt arī Krosseta nav nemaz tik ļoti tieša un atklāta. Tajās acīs bija kas vairāk par draudzību. Tāpat kā viņa sirdī. Par spīti tam, ka visu šo laiku viņš bija mēģinājis to noliegt, apslāpēt. Tās bija zaudējuma bailes. Bailes viņu pazaudēt, bailes pazaudēt koncentrēšanos kaujā, bailes no sarunām aiz muguras…

                Pie velna! Tāpat jau puse bāzes trina ap viņiem mēles. Lai tad nu vienreiz arī būtu par ko!

                Akira pasniedzās pāri galdiņam un satvēra Krossetas roku. Viņa nešķita par to pārsteigta. Viņš piecēlās kājās, pieliecās viņai klāt un cieši noskūpstīja, un izskatījās, ka arī to viņa bija gaidījusi. Roku rokā viņi iegriezās vietējā viesnīcā, noīrēja numuru uz nakti un pavadīja to mīlējoties. Un tikai tad viņam izdevās viņu pāris reizes pārsteigt.

                Tagad viņa stāvēja kopā ar savu vadu, ārā smiltīs, blakus no 'Skairendžera' tālākajai ieejai citplanētiešu bāzē. Blakus viņai stāvēja staltais Bleiks, un izskatījās, ka viņi par kaut ko sarunājas privātajā kanālā. Šoreiz tas Akiru neuztrauca. Viņš bija aptvēris, ka nevienam nekad nebūs nekādu īpašnieka tiesību uz Krossetu - ne kā uz draugu, ne kā uz mīļoto.

                Krossetas vads bija nosacīti jauns - Esera, Torbans un Bleiks. Pa visiem kopā viņiem bija tikai septiņas kaujas operācijas, mazāk nekā puse no tā, cik bija Sandersai, vismazāk pieredzējušajam Tuvā Vada loceklim. Krossetai nāksies viņus tur lejā cieši turēt acīs.

                Akira ērtāk atspieda uz pleca blasterpalaidēju - Peresas prombūtne nozīmēja to, ka tā tagad būs viņa problēma- un deva signālu. Izlūki - Bleiks un Sandersa - devās uz lūkām. Kad viņi bija metru no tām, durvis pašas atvērās.

                Akira apdomāja, vai kaut kur bāzē nevarētu būt vertikālu šahtu, un vai tās nevarētu būt nepārvarams šķērslis kareivjiem autonomajās bruņās. Taču Sandersa piesardzīgi devās lejup tā, it kā tur būtu parastas stāvas kāpnes.

                "Redzu apareli vedam lejup uz istabu ar mirdzošu zaļu grīdu," Sandersas balss atskanēja austiņās.

                "Tas pats šeit," Bleiks atkārtoja.

                Sandersas galva pazuda zem smiltīm, un Deiviss deva tankam pavēli 'uz priekšu', kam savukārt sekoja Medveģevs ar mazo palaidēju. Akira vēlreiz nodomāja, vai izvēle nomainīt trīs smagās plazmas šautenes pret paralizējošo bumbu metējiem bija pareiza. Tas protams stipri palielināja izredzes sagūstīt bāzes komendantu dzīvu, taču tas arī varēja maksāt pāris dzīvības.

                Deiviss devās uz priekšu, un Akira sekoja. Apareļa galā viņi nonāca lielā istabā, vismaz desmit reiz desmit metri, tās tālākajā ziemeļrietumu stūrī atradās liels lifts lejup.

                Psī speciālisti ieradās pēdējie, Hatsons kopā ar Akiru un Tuvo Vadu, Tonida kopā ar Tālo Vadu. Viņiem abiem rokās bija liela metāla sfēra - prāta zonde - lai noteiktu, vai sastaptais citplanētietis nav meklētais komendants vai tikai kārtējais ierindnieks. Līdz tam visiem bija jāuzskata, ka ikviens citplanētietis var izrādīties komendants un attiecīgi jārīkojas.

                "Tālais Vads, visi iekšā?" viņš ieslēdza savu mikrofonu.

                "Visi iekšā," Krosseta atsaucās.

                "Labs ir, aiziet lejā, un papūlieties pēc iespējas ātrāk savienot perimetrus," viņš pavēlēja, "un turiet acis vaļā, ja pamanīsiet kaut ko, kas atgādinās vadības centru no mūsu arhīva par Ukrainas bāzi."

                Akira palika stāvam uz vietas, kamēr viņa vienības lēni un piesardzīgi devās uz priekšu, apspiežot vēlēšanos iejaukties. Viņš nevarēja redzēt Deivisa sejas izteiksmi, bet viņš lieliski zināja, kā viņš jutās - tieši tāpat, kā pirms kāda laika bija juties viņš pats Peresas klātbūtnē.

                Tuvais Vads sabira lejā ātri, un nebija nekāda pārsteiguma, ka viņi ieradās kvadrātiskā ar citplanētiešu sakausējumu apšūtā telpā, pēc formas tikpat lielā kā zaļā telpa augšstāvā. Katrā tās sienā bija plata eja. Akiram nolaižoties, viņš varēja redzēt, ka dienvidu eja izgāja uz kaut kādu gaiteni, bet rietumu eja beidzās ar gaiteni ziemeļu-dienvidu virzienā. Pārbaudīt divas pārējās viņam nedeva.

                "Svešais," kāds ieaurojās austiņās, bet balss bija sašķobīta un Akira nespēja pateikt, kurš to teica. Viņš izsauca taktisko displeju uz skafandra linzas, taču arī to viņam neļāva izpētīt. Kareivis, kas patlaban piesedza austrumu eju, piecēlās kājās un devās uz Akiram un liftam pretējo istabas stūri. Tas bija Medveģevs.

                "Kas tas vēl par ķēmu?" Medveģevs painteresējās, droši vien negaidot atbildi.

                Deiviss piesedza rietumu eju, bet Sandersa dienvidu. Medveģevam pārvietojoties tie abi apcirtās un tūlīt atklāja uguni no lāzera un plazmas pa eju pa kreisi no Akiras. Pēc mirkļa atbildes šāviņš izsita dziļu robu sakausējuma sienā virs Sandersas galvas.

                Akira arī pagriezās un tūlīt pat instinkts lika viņam pacelt ieroci. Milzīgs metālisks neradījums uz divām kājām ielāčoja telpā, un tā tūlīt šķita viņiem visiem daudz par mazu. Pirmā doma viņam bija - _Sers Bruņinieks Lāčazaurs_ , tad _robotizēts lāčazaurs_ , tad _lāčazaura un kiberdiska krustojums_. Akiram bija stipri jākoncentrējas lai nelaistu lietā blasteru.

                Starp plazmas sprakšķiem un lāzera šņākšanu Akira pēkšņi izdzirda austiņās balsi.

                "Tas... mašīna... izturīga." Izklausījās pēc Hatsona.

                Akira nebija nekā ar ko aizstāvēties, taču viņš joprojām atradās uz lifta platformas. Viens rokas mājiens, un viņš sāka celties gaisā. Metāla masa tūlīt pat pavērsa pret viņu sapāroto plazmas lielgabalu. Akira pūlējās atcerēties, kāda ir maksimālā plazmas lādiņa jauda, ko spēj izturēt bruņas. Tik tuvu esot, svešais nevarētu aizšaut garām. Pēdējais, kas pazibēja viņam gar acīm, pirms istaba ar monstru palika lejā, bija tas, kā pāris pēdējie plazmas lādiņi uzšķērda tā korpusu un tas sabruka.

                Lifts bija uznesis viņu atpakaļ zaļajā istabā, kur viņš aci pret aci sadūrās ar Hatsonu.

                "Es varēju nolasīt viņa parametrus," Hatsons skaļi sacīja, "Bet tur nebija prāta, ko pārņemt. Viena vienīga mašīna, un es nespēju..."

                "Svešais," atskanēja austiņās, "pārvietojas starp eksponātiem 'izstāžu zālē'."

                Hatsons sastinga un viņa pirksti ciešāk sakļāvās ap trauslo psī pastiprinātāju.

                Akiras taktiskajā displejā tagad liesmoja sarkans punkts. Nolaidies atpakaļ lejā, viņš pārslēdza video uz svešo pamanījušā kareivja kameru. Viņš bija pazinis balsi - Bleiks no Tālā Vada. Bleika redzeslauks rādīja lielu zāli kurā rindām stāvēja krātiņi un stikla cilindri, pildīti ar dažādiem eksponātiem. Tiešām, vistuvākais salīdzinājums bija muzeja izstāžu zāle. Viņam vērojot vienlaikus to ko redzēja viņš un ko redzēja Bleiks, uz mirkli Bleika pasaulē starp diviem krātiņiem pazibēja dīvains citplanētietis. Bleiks piesardzīgi neizšāva no sava lāzera, gaidot psī speciālistu slēdzienu.

                Citplanētietis varēja būt humanoīds, taču tas pārvietojās slīdot virs zemes, līdzīgi lidoņiem, un viņu visu sedza oranžs talārs ar kapuci. Ja ne oranžā krāsa, tas varētu atgādināt Nāvi, kādu to dažkārt mēdza zīmēt karikatūristi. _Kāpēc gan visam bija jāatgādina viņam par nāvi_?

                "Tas ir tikai kareivis," Tonida ziņoja, "Viņiem nav savas runātās valodas, viņi sazinās tikai mentāli. Sava vārda viņiem nav. Viņi ir ļoti veci. Un vārgi fiziskā ziņā."

                Citplanētietis no jauna iznira Bleika redzeslokā un šoreiz pamanīja viņu. Bleiks atklāja uguni automātiskajā režīmā un vismaz vienreiz trāpīja. Atbildē citplanētietis izšāva no smagās plazmas un aizķēra Bleika plecu.

                "Es nespēju viņu pārņemt," Hatsona balsī viedās bažas, "Lai kas viņi nebūtu, viņi ir ārkārtīgi spēcīgi psionikā."

                Akira sasniedza lifta apakšu un redzēja, ka pēc pirmītējā haosa Tuvais Vads atkal sāk kontrolēt situāciju. Sandersa un Deiviss piesardzīgi virzījās pa savām ejām uz dienvidiem un rietumiem, lai savienotos ar Tālo Vadu.

                Bleiks tikmēr vairāk nešāva pa radījumu apmetnī un gandrīz saņēma vēl vienu plazmas lādiņu. Beidzot vientuļš lāzera stars iecirtās neradījumā un to piebeidza. "Sasodīts. Kādu brīdi kāds bija manā galvā," viņš apjucis taisnojās, "Es domāju, ka viņi sāk to prāta kontroli griezt atpakaļ pret mums pašiem."

                Bija pagājuši vairāki mēneši pēc pēdējās triecienvienības sadursmes ar pelēkajiem - vienīgo līdz šim zināmo rasi, kas izmantoja psioniku. Viņi pat bija nodomājuši, ka pelēkie ir vienīgie, kas to izmanto. Tagad viņi bija sadūrušies ar vēl vienu psionisko pretinieku - un ja var ticēt Hatsona paziņojumam, šī rase bija vēl spēcīgāka.

                Taču toreiz viņiem nebija nekā ko likt pretī psioniskajam uzbrukumam. Tagad te bija viņu pašu speciālisti, un visi jaunie rekrūši tika pārbaudīti uz psionisko noturību, atstājot vienībā tikai labākos. Tagad viņi varēs redzēt, vai visas tās pūles bija ko vērtas.

                Akira zināja visu savas vienības kareivju mentālā spēka novērtējumu. Viņi visi bija samērā augsti, vismaz jauno kareivju vidū. Taču tāpat viņš zināja, ka daļa veterānu, ieskaitot viņu pašu, Deivisu un Medveģevu, bija tikai viduvēji. Medveģeva rādītāji bija pat mazliet zem vidējā, un Peresa nopietni apsvēra iespēju viņu atlaist.

                Akira pārbaudīja situāciju taktiskajā displejā. Krossetas vads atradās desmit-piecpadsmit metrus uz dienvidrietumiem un katrā vadā uz priekšu izvirzītie kareivji jau pārskatīja lielāko daļu no starpā esošās teritorijas. Kails gaitenis virzījās no Krossetas pozīcijas tieši uz austrumiem un gar dienvidu malu pagāja garām istabai, kurā atradās Akira. Krosseta patlaban jau virzījās pa to uz austrumiem, pa starpām dodot pavēles savam vadam.

                "Torbans ziņo, ka viņš redz vismaz trīsdesmit metrus vienlaidus sienas uz rietumiem no mūsu pozīcijas," viņa izsauca Akiru, "Ja šī bāze atgādina iepriekšējo, tā varētu būt ārsiena."

                Akira redzēja, kā Sandersa iziet uz dienvidiem krustojumā, satiekoties ar Krossetu lai nodrošinātu viņu kontroles zonas dienvidaustrumu stūri. Savā taktiskajā displejā viņš varēja redzēt tanku pārvietojamies uz ziemeļiem, un līdz šim atklātās bāzes shematiskais attēls radīja pārliecību, ka arī tur ir vienlaidus siena.

                "Izskatās, ka mums ir bāzes mala no šejienes uz ziemeļiem un rietumiem," viņš paziņoja kopējā kanālā. "Tālais Vads, sastingstiet uz līnijas ar dienvidu gaiteni. Tuvais Vads, ieņemiet līniju uz austrumiem, ieskaitot lifta telpu. Nosūtiet ko varat uz ziemeļiem un rietumiem lai pārbaudītu mūsu aizmuguri, un es vēlos lai tur būtu vismaz viens Tālā Vada mazais palaidējs."

                Akira atmeta ar roku pūlēm izsekot ikviena abu vadu kareivju pārvietošanai un papūlējās atrast pielietojumu savam blasteram. Viņš nevarēja tā vienkārši sākt šaudīties un riskēt nejauši uzspert gaisā bāzes komandantu. Vienīgais, kas viņam ienāca prātā, bija iztaisīt jaunu ieeju vadības telpā.

                No dienvidu puses atskanēja smagās plazmas būkšķis. Akiras taktiskais displejs tomēr nenorādīja uz pamanītiem citplanētiešiem.

                "Kas tas vēl par ķēmu," Krosseta šķita sašutusi, "citplanētiešu koks vai?"

                Akira pārslēdzās uz viņas kameru un ieraudzīja ar tumši zilu samtainu materiālu izklātu istabu. Tās centrā atradās kaut kāds augs, aptuveni trīs metrus augsts un kādus četrus metrus diametrā augšpusē. Tam bija biezas gumijotas lapas, un pašā augšā krāsaini trīcuļojoši diski, līdzīgi saplacinātām barankām.

                "…Nespēju pārbaudīt," Hatsons atsaucās, "Tas ir dzīvs, bet es nedomāju, ka tas ir saprātīgs.

                "Mana plazma atšķēla tam pāris gabalus," Krosseta paziņoja, "bet lai to pilnīgi iznīcinātu, man vajadzēs veselu dienu. Laikam vajadzēs to vienkārši pieskatīt un tad jau redzēs."

                Akira apsvēra iespēju atsaukt Krossetu atpakaļ un tad nolīdzināt tur visu ar blastera lādiņu, taču viņam bija tikai trīs rezerves raķetes, un augs, ja tas bija augs, nešķita bīstams.

                "Redzu ziemeļrietumu stūri," Esera ziņoja, "Mums te ir pāris telpu ar sarkano sfēru virknēm, un vēl liela kvadrātiska noslēgta telpa ar tikai vienām durvīm. Tas…"

                "Cik lielas?" Akira viņu pārtrauca. _Vai tiešām viņi jau būtu atraduši vadības centru_?

                "Kas?"

                "Durvis! Vai tās ir pietiekoši lielas tankam?"

                "Nē," viņa atbildēja, "Tās ir parastas durvis, rietumu pusē."

                "Tanks," Krosseta pavēlēja, "dodies uz Bleika patreizējo pozīciju un kopā ar Torbanu piesedziet 'izstāžu zāli'.  Bleik, palīdzi Eserai pārbaudīt tās durvis."

                "Kaptein," Krosseta izsauca viņu kopējā frekvencē, "Es redzu šauru ziemeļu-dienvidu eju kādu piecpadsmit metru attālumā virzienā no manis uz dienvidaustrumiem, un tajā ir neliels logs. Man šķiet, tas varētu būt vadības centrs. Varbūt Sandersa varētu..."

                "Svešais!" kāds iesaucās, un tam sekoja klusināts mazā palaidēja pukšķis. Akiras taktiskajā displejā uzliesmoja vispirms viens un tad divi sarkani punkti. Viņš pārslēdzās un ieguva uz savām linzām Torbana redzeslauku uz 'izstāžu zāli'. Aptuveni tās vidū atradās viens no oranžajiem apmetņiem un vēl viens robots.

                "Paralizators neiedarbojās... pārlādēju."

                "Kareivis," Hatsons paziņoja, "tas nav komendants."

                Akira pārslēdzās uz tanka kameras redzeslauku - tas joprojām ripoja pa istabu ar sarkanajām sfērām, vēl tālu no 'izstāžu zāles'. _Torbans varēja pagūt pārlādēt palaidēju un paralizēt citplanētieti… Bet vai vispār bija iespējams paralizēt robotu?_

                Akira vēlreiz pārbaudīja taktisko displeju. Eja no viņa uz dienvidiem bija brīva, izņemot Krossetu, kas bija ierāvusies šķērsejā. Un Tālā Vada lifts patlaban bija tukšs, vismaz līdz kamēr tur atgriezīsies tanks. _Labi_.

                Akira noslīga uz ceļa, ātri ieprogrammēja pagrieziena punktus savā palaidējā un izšāva.

                Viņa sirds apstājās un viņš atkal atcerējās par Peresu un Andžeju, skatoties kā sidrabainā bumba izšaujas no viņa rokām lejup pa dienvidu gaiteni un tad pagriežas pa labi, izzūdot skatienam. Pussekundi vēlāk viņu sasniedza uzliesmojums, sprādziena atblāzmai atstarojoties no metāliskajām sienām un izgaismojot visu bāzi. Akira piecēlās. Pēc mirkļa sekoja pārkaitētu gāzu un putekļu mākonis.

                _Ja lādiņš bija sekojis kursam, tam vajadzēja trāpīt vienā no vitrīnām tālākajā 'izstāžu zāles' galā, aiz citplanētiešu mugurām - cerams pietiekoši tuvu lai tos nobeigtu un pietiekoši tālu, lai neciestu Torbans_.

                "Labs šāviens, kaptein," Torbans šķita uzjautrināts, "Es tikai ceru, ka kādā no tām vitrīnām nebija kaut kas svarīgs."

                Akira atsāka elpot un ieskatījās taktiskajā displejā - visi zināmie citplanētieši beigti, visi kareivji sveiki un veseli.

                Tikai dažas sekundes vēlāk sarkanais indikators Akiras displejā uzliesmoja no jauna. Šoreiz viņš pieslēdzās Bleikam. Sākumā Akira nespēja noorientēties, bet tad aptvēra, ka Bleiks skatās uz augšu pa lifta šahtu. Augšā atradās citplanētietis - arī apmetnī - bet tas bija uzgriezis Bleikam muguru.

                Akira pārklāja kameras ekrānam taktisko displeju un atklāja, ka Bleiks bija pamanījies aizskriet lejā pa gaiteni līdz lielajai slēgtajai telpai vienības aizmugurē. Viņš nebija neko ziņojis pa radio, droši vien pūlēdamies nesacelt nekādu troksni - gandrīz neiespējami autonomajās bruņās.

                "Nav komendants," Hatsons ziņoja, tad kaut ko ziņoja Tonida, bet Akiru iztraucēja. Medveģevs, kas joprojām piesedza teritoriju pa labi no lifta, pēkšņi nometa savu mazo palaidēju, pielēca kājās un metās skriet taisni uz priekšu, cauri istabai ar mirgojošu purpurkrāsas grīdu.

                Akira piegāja pie ejas, lai varētu labāk sekot Medveģevam.  "Medveģev," viņs pavēlēja, muļķīgi izmantojot kopējo frekvenci, "tūlīt atgriezies savā vietā." Medveģevs turpināja skriet uz priekšu, cauri purpura istabai prom tumsā.

                "Akira, kas notika?" Tas bija Deiviss privātā frekvencē.

                "Sasodīts, ja es zinātu. Viņš pēkšņi tā vienkārši pielēca kājās un aizskrēja."

                Pusi no Akiras redzeslauka joprojām aizņēma Bleika kameras attēls. Viņš redzēja un dzirdēja, kā augšstāvā eksplodē granāta, tad Bleiks devās augšā. Kad viņš sasniedza augšstāvu, Akira izdzirda plazmas būkšķus, un Bleiks sabruka. Viņa kamera joprojām strādāja, un dažas sekundes vēlāk pašā sašķiebtā redzeslauka malā Akira redzēja liftā paceļamies vēl vienu kareivi. Nobūkšķēja mazais palaidējs, tad gar kameru aizzibēja Eseras seja, viņai kaut ko darot ar Bleika ķermeni. Viņa atkal izgāja ārpus kameras uztveres leņķa, un Akira izdzirda lāzeru automātiskajā režīmā.

                "Divi beigti Senie te augšā," viņa ziņoja "Pēdējais no viņiem būtu varējis mani nošaut, taču tā vietā viņš mēģināja man izčakarēt smadzenes."

                "Pārbaudīju abus," Hatsons papildināja, "viens vadonis, viens kareivis."

                Negaidot Akiram austumu pusē no līkuma iznāca Medveģevs. Viņš kaut ko nesa savā rokā, un, tiklīdz bija ienācis purpura istabā, stīvi pagriezās pret komandieri un meta objektu viņa virzienā.

                Akira apjucis skatījās, kā tas piezemējas tikai divus metrus no viņa, un tikai tad saprata, ka tā ir granāta. Viņš mēģināja lekt atpakaļ un pa kreisi lai nokļūtu sienas aizsegā lifta telpā, taču granāta uzsprāga ātrāk nekā viņš to paguva izdarīt. Tā atsvieda viņu atpakaļ, tieši liftā, un izsita no rokām smago blasterpalaidēju. Sandersa joprojām atradās ejā uz dienvidiem un bija sprādziena neskarta..

                Akira palika pie samaņas un bija pārsteigts konstatējot, ka bruņas bija uztvērušas lielāko daļu no trieciena. Viņām bija tikai pāris nobrāztas ribas un mežonīgas galvassāpes..

                "Kas tas bija?" kāds jautāja, šķietami Deiviss.

                "Medveģevs..." Akira atbildēja, pieceļoties kājās, "viņš ir galīgi nojūdzies."

                Viņš atkāpās uz eju blakus sadragātajam robotam-lāčazauram un pacēla Medveģeva mazo palaidēju. Sandersa pārvietojās turp, kur vienlaikus varēja piesegt austrumu un dienvidu ejas.

                Medveģevs joprojām bija uz vietas, ar vēl vienu granātu kreisajā rokā, uzvelkot to ar labo. Viņa sejā nebija nekādu emociju. Viņš nešķita nedz steidzamies, nedz esam satrakojies - viņš to darīja tā it kā viņš vienkārši sasietu kurpju šņores vai ielietu sev vēl vienu tasi kafijas.

                Akira negaidīja, kad granāta sekos savai priekštecei viņa virzienā. Viņš izšāva no palaidēja. Lādiņš ķēra tālāko sienu, ne vairāk kā metru no Medveģeva. Kareivis salīgojās un šķietami gandrīz izmeta granātu, taču viņš turpināja to sagatavot metienam.

                Tad plazmas lādiņš no Akiram kreisās puses ķēra Medveģevu plecā, izšķaidot uz visām pusēm izkausētu metālu un nelielu tvaiku mākoni. Medveģevs sabruka, granāta nokrita zemē. Tā eksplodēja pēc divām sekundēm - tieši blakus viņa galvai. Viņa personiskais identifikators Akiras taktiskajā displejā mirkli saraustīti mirgoja dzeltenā, tad pārvērtās par baltu krustu.

                "Medveģevs miris," Akira paziņoja.

                Akira bija pārsteigts par to, cik ļoti viņu bija iespaidojusi Medveģeva nāve. Viņš nekustīgi nostāvēja savas pārdesmit sekundes, pirms attapās atkāpties sienas aizsegā lifta telpā. Medveģevs viņam nebija bijis tuvs draugs, bet ar viņu vienmēr bija viegli sadzīvot, un viņš bija bijis triecienvienībā gandrīz tikpat ilgi cik Akira.

                _Varbūt tas arī uz mani sāk iedarboties_ , Akira nodomāja.

                Viņš piespieda sevi sakoncentrēties uz tekošajām problēmām. "Deivis," viņš ierunājās privātā frekvencē, "Tu un Sandersa vieni paši nevarat piesegt visu šo pusi, un es tikai ar blasteru un lāzera pistoli jums neesmu nekāds palīgs."

                "Taisnība," Deiviss piekrita. Viņa balsī trūka ierastā sarkasma - laikam Medveģeva gals bija iespaidojis arī viņu. Deiviss izsauca Krossetu, kas savukārt pavēlēja Eserai pārvietoties uz austrumu pusi.

                "Man uz rokām ir Bleiks," Esera asi atsaucās, "viņam vajag medpaku un tūlīt."

                "Nomet viņu pie lifta," Torbans piedāvāja, "Es varu..."

                "Atstāj viņu," Krosseta pavēlēja, "mums nav tam laika - tu man esi vajadzīga istabā no manis uz dienvidiem - un jau aizvakar!"

                Akiram sametās šķērma dūša par to ka viņš bija tik sajūsmināti uztvēris faktu, ka Krosseta tik vienkārši var ignorēt Bleika kritisko stāvokli. Viņa sirdsapziņa spieda viņu darīt kaut ko sāncenša labā. "Sandersa, pārvietojies uz dienvidu eju. Esera, tu piesegsi austrumu pusi no šī lifta. Es došos atpakaļ un parūpēšos par Bleiku."

                No Sandersas un Eseras pienāca apstiprinoši paziņojumi, taču neviens cits viņa plānu nekomentēja.

                Dažas sekundes vēlāk viņš pamanīja Eseru piesardzīgi ienākam telpā no rietumu puses. Viņš pamāja viņai uz austrumu eju, nometa mazo palaidēju un pacēla savu blasteru. _Tas sasodītais metāla gabals ir smags kā enkurs_ , viņš nodomāja. Ja viņam nebūtu tik ļoti bail no tā, ko tas varētu nostrādāt, viņš droši vien samainītos ieročiem ar Sandersu un nosūtītu viņu parūpēties par Bleiku.

                Viņš ātri pārvietojās uz rietumiem pie Bleika, kura indikators taktiskajā displejā joprojām bija noturīgā dzeltenā krāsā. Viņam rikšojot cauri citplanētiešu sakausējuma gaiteņiem, viņš domāja par to cik saskaņoti rīkojās abi vadi, bez liekām problēmām apmainoties ar kareivjiem. Viņš nešķita tik drošs, ka Peresai komandējot viss arī notiktu tikpat saskaņoti un veiksmīgi.

                Bleiks nekustīgi gulēja blakus Tālā Vada liftam. Akira pieslēdza medpaku diagnozes izvadam viņa bruņās. Bija skaidri redzams, kur viņu bija ķēris plazmas lādiņš - krūtīs kreisajā pusē, tūlīt zem rokas. Diagnostika ziņoja, ka roka ir neskarta, taču ir nopietni iekšējie ievainojumi, un Eseras vilkšana tos noteikti bija tikai pasliktinājusi. Tomēr viņš vēl varēja izdzīvot. Akira injicēja viņam nepieciešamos koagulantu un stimulatoru preparātus, tai pat laikā pūloties caur robaino dūres lieluma caurumu Bleika lidojošajās bruņās ieslidināt iekšā pašlīmējošo mākslīgās ādas plāksteri..

                "Man šķiet, ka tavas karavīra gaitas ir cauri uz ilgāku laiku," Akira skaļi sacīja. "Lai gan, kas zina, cik ilgi tas viss vēl vilksies."

                Austiņās skanēja komandas, Krosseta un Deiviss organizēja palikušos vadus - tagad vairs tikai piecus kareivjus, ieskaitot abus seržantus - un vēl bija tanks. Akira savā taktiskajā displejā vēroja viņus izkārtojamies paretā līnijā sākot no tanka, kas tikko bija atradis bāzes dienvidu malu, uz ziemeļrietumiem līdz pat Deivisam, kas virzījās uz priekšu gar bāzes ziemeļu malu. Viņi dosies uz austrumiem, pārbaudot katras durvis un katru liftu, lai pasargātu savu aizmuguri.

                Ja patiesi vadības centrs atradās uz dienvidaustrumiem no Krossetas pozīcijas, tad viņi to aptvers kā rokas pirksti aptver granātu. Atkal Akiras taktiskajā displejā uzplaiksnīja sarkans signāls bez jel kāda vārda no austiņām. Viņš ieslēdza automātiku un nokļuva Torbana skatu laukā, atkal lūkojoties augšup pa lifta šahtu uz Seno oranžajā talārā. Akira bija pārsteigts, cik klusi un nekustīgi Torbans spēja stāvēt - tas nebija nekāds vieglais uzdevums kostīmā, kas bija īpaši radīts lai konstatētu un pastiprinātu ikvienu tavu muskuļu saraušanos.

                Pēc piecām vai sešām saspringtām sekundēm Hatsons beidzot ziņoja. "Nav komendants."

                "Dod man vēl mazliet laika ar viņu," Tonida iesaucās.

                Torbans gaidīja, joprojām nekustīgs kā statuja. Jebkurā gadījumā, kostīmam tomēr būtu jāizdod nelielas dūcošas servomotoru skaņas, kad tie reaģē uz cilvēka balansēšanas kustībām vai muskuļu nervozu notrīcēšanu. Akira izsauca pilnīgo tekošā stāvokļa atskaiti un atklāja trika noslēpumu. Torbans bija manuāli palielinājis kustību uztveršanas slieksni tik tālu, ka tikai nopietnas kustības izsauca bruņu atbildes reakciju. Tas protams ārkārtīgi pazemināja viņa reakcijas ātrumu, bet tas bija interesants triks.

                "Es viņu uz mirkli spēju pārņemt," Tonida ziņoja, "pietiekoši ilgi, lai redzētu, ka viņš tur ir viens."

                Tas bija viss, ko Torbans bija gaidījis. Akira, joprojām atrodoties diagnostikas režīmā, redzēja kā viņa bruņu uztveres slieksnis nokrīt līdz pat normālajam stāvoklim un vesela virkne citu indikatoru atdzīvojas, norādot uz strauju kustību. Viņš pārslēdzās uz video un redzēja Torbanu atkāpjamies kādas sienas aizsegā. Sekundi vēlāk atskanēja granātas eksplozija, kam sekoja citplanētieša spalgs sāpju kliedziens. Torbans tūlīt pat apcirtās, izvilka savu lāzera pistoli no maksts un atgriezās pie lifta. Kad viņš sasniedza tā augšpusi, Akira ieraudzīja beigto citplanētieti.

                "Mēs tevi vēl pataisīsim par izlūku, Torban," Akira paziņoja, tikai pa pusei jokojot.

                Deiviss pārtrauca viņu. "Man liekas, es esmu sasniedzis austrumu stūri. Mēs ar Eseru pagriežamies uz dienvidiem."

                Akira bija izdarījis visu ko spēja Bleika labā, tāpēc piecēlās kājās un izsauca uz ekrāna karti. Viņš izlēma pievienoties Krossetai un kopā doties uz vadības centru. Tiklīdz viņš bija izšķīries, tieši viņam priekšā atskanēja plazmas 'tump' 'tump' - vai nu no Krossetas smagās plazmas šautenes, vai arī mērķēta pa viņu. Viņš apspieda vēlēšanos mesties uz priekšu un izsauca taktisko displeju - nekādu sarkanu atzīmju.

                "Viens no tiem vārguļiem izšāva pa mani caur logu vadības centra sānu ejas sienā," Krosseta ziņoja viņa austiņās.

                "Es nepaguvu viņu pārbaudīt," Hatsons neizklausījās priecīgs, "Atvainojiet."

                Dažas sekundes vēlāk Akira iegāja istabā ar lielo dīvaino augu. Krosseta atradās pie tā austrumu izejas, pieplakusi sienai.

                "Čau, 'Kira," viņa uzsauca privātā frekvencē, nenovēršot acis no ejas sev priekšā. "Es vēroju - tīri labs darbs ar Bleiku."

                "Paldies," viņš atbildēja, noslīgstot uz viena ceļa uz dienvidiem no viņas, "Uz kuru pusi uz vadības centru?"

                Krosseta pamāja ar savu smago plazmu pa garo sienu tieši viņiem priekšā. "Tur iekšā."

                Akira paskatījās uz sienu, tad pa labi un pa kreisi. Tā beidzās un eja pagriezās uz austrumiem kādus piecus metrus uz ziemeļiem no viņu pozīcijas, un to pašu tā darīja kādus piecpadsmit metrus uz dienvidiem. Sienas centrā atradās neliels logs uz to, kas šķita esam paralēla eja ziemeļu-dienvidu virzienā.

                "Tas varētu būt vadības centrs," Akira domīgi paziņoja.

                Krosseta pagriezās un paskatījās uz viņu cauri triecienizturīgajām linzām un citplanētiešu sakausējumam. "Tas ir vadības centrs."

                "Mēs te uz mirkli esam iesprūduši," Deiviss izsauca viņu, "mēs atklājām to mazo liftu labirintu ar logiem un durvīm. Man ir jāpiesedz aizmugure, kamēr Esera tur visu pārbauda."

                Un tad taktiskajā displejā uzliesmoja sarkans, kam sekoja vairāki plazmas un lāzera šāvieni tepat blakus uz ziemeļaustrumiem.

                "Man trāpīja," Sandersas balss bija saspringta, "bet liekas, ka es viņu piebeidzu."

                Akiras vēderā pēkšņi radās tukšuma sajūta. Viņš pārslēdzās uz kopējo frekvenci. "Hatson, kas tas bija?"

                "Nezinu, kaptein. Man nebija laika pārbaudīt."

                "Sasodīts." Akira izsaucās, aizmirsis izslēgt mikrofonu.

                Sandersa to bija izdzirdējusi. "Piedodiet, kaptein," viņa sacīja, "Es..."

                "Aizmirsti par to. Cik smagi tev trāpīja?"

                Viņa uz brīdi apklusa, "... Ar mani viss kārtībā."

                Akira sāka to visu ienīst. _Kāpēc viņi nevarēja vienkārši nogalināt citplanētiešus un viss? Tagad viņi varbūt jau bija pazaudējuši izdevību sagūstīt šīs bāzes komendantu, Sandersa bija ievainota, lai kā viņa centās tēlot varoni, un visa operācija lidoja ellē._ Viņš apsvēra iespēju nosūtīt Sandersu uz aizmuguri pie psī speciālistiem un stāties viņas vietā ķemmēšanā. Tas droši vien liktu viņai justies vēl ļaunāk, toties varētu izglābt viņas dzīvību. Tad viņš izlēma uzticēties viņas spriedumam un atstāt visu kā bija.

                Akira pārbaudīja savu taktisko displeju, lai redzētu, kā norisinās pārvietošanās. Esera bija tikko kā pabeigusi pārbaudīt 'labirintu' un atradusi lielu neko. Tagad Esera, Sandersa un Deiviss bija izkārtojušies austrumu-rietumu līnijā, sākot no telpas uz ziemeļiem no Akiras līdz pat bāzes austrumu malai.  Torbans atradās tieši uz dienvidiem no Akiras, bet tanks savukārt uz dienvidiem no viņa, atklātā gaitenī kas stiepās gar visu bāzes dienvidu malu. Viņi bija pārbaudījuši visu, izņemot bāzes dienvidaustrumu stūri.

                "Man priekšā uz dienvidiem atrodas ārkārtīgi platas durvis," Sandersa sacīja, "tieši kā videoierakstā."

                "Labi," Akira paziņoja, "Tas ir vadības centrs. Mēs varam piesegt tās durvis ar vismaz diviem mazajiem palaidējiem?"

                "Torban," Krosseta pavēlēja, "pārvietojies uz augšu. Mēs pārējie spēsim piesegt šo galu arī bez tevis."

                Akira aptvēra, ka viņiem ir tikai divi mazie palaidēji - Medveģeva palaidējs joprojām gulēja istabā ar purpura grīdu. Viņš paskatījās uz savu blasterpalaidēju. Kāda gan tagad no tā varētu būt jēga? Sprādziens tik ierobežotā telpā varēja vienkārši saraustīt komendantu aiz sienas gabalu gabalos - ja tas jau nebija beigts. Un visa vienība tagad bija visai blīvi novietojusies. Kad viņi būs sagūstījuši komendantu, viņi liks lielā blasteru lai nolīdzinātu ar zemi visu pārējo, bet par to viņš uztrauksies, kad tas brīdis pienāks.

                "Es dodos atpakaļ savākt Medveģeva palaidēju," viņš skali paziņoja Krossetai.  Dodoties viņai garām uz ziemeļiem, viņš uzsita viņai uz pleca. Viņa smagais sakausējuma cimds atsitoties pret viņas plecu radīja dobju bezpersonisku klinkšķi.

                Pa to laiku, kamēr Akira sasniedza purpura istabu un mazo palaidēju, tanks ziņoja, ka vadības centra dienvidu siena ir solīda, bez logiem, durvīm vai citāda veida izejām, un apstājās lai piesegtu istabu ar nelielu liftu centrā. Torbans un Sandersa piesedza lielās trīskāršās durvis, bet Krosseta bija piezagusies pie mazā loga, lai novērotu eju vadības centra iekšpusē.

                "Man te atkal ir tas sasodītais 'augšā-lejā' labirints," Deiviss ziņoja. "Bet man liekas, ka es tikšu ar to galā viens pats."

                "Labi," Akira piekrita, "bet ja tu gadījumā saduries ar komendantu, pamēģini neizturēties pret viņu pārāk rupji."

                Akira pārmainīja ieročus un atgriezās uz dienvidiem, ieņemot pozīciju blakus Sandersai. "Labs ir, ejam iekšā."  Sandersa, Esera, Akira un Torbans visi reizē izgāja cauri durvīm, nokļūstot austrumu-rietumu virzienā vērstā ejā.

                "Izskatās, ka plānojums ir tāds pats," Akira paziņoja. Viņš norādīja uz austrumiem, kur eja pagriezās uz dienvidiem. "Esera, Torban - uz turieni. Sandersa, turies cieši aiz manis."

                Akira devās uz rietumiem, aptuveni desmit metrus, kur eja pagriezās uz dienvidiem tāpat kā otrā pusē. Viņš apgāja ap stūri un noslīga uz ceļgala, gatavs atklāt uguni. Eja bija tukša. Tā vēlreiz pagriezās uz austrumiem kādus divdesmit metrus uz priekšu, un te nebija nekādu dekorāciju vai aparātu, ja neskaita mazo logu pusceļā sienā pa labi - to pašu logu, ko viņi ar Krossetu bija vērojuši no ārpuses.

                Kaut kur nogranda apslāpēta eksplozija, bet Akira nebija īsti drošs, kur tieši. Tā bija izklausījusies kā esam reizē viņam priekšā un aiz muguras. Taktiskajā displejā mirgoja sarkans. Sekundi vēlāk atskanēja smagās plazmas automātiskā kārta, kam sekoja vēl viena eksplozija. Sarkanā gaisma pazuda.

                "Mēs paralizējām vienu!" Torbans paziņoja.

                "Nav komendants," Hatsons tūlīt pat piebilda.

                Akira devās uz dienvidiem, un Sandersa sekoja. Pirms viņi bija sasnieguši stūri, viņus ķēra spēcīgas eksplozijas triecienvilnis. Akiras triecienlinzas automātiski ieslēdzās un padarīja viņu aklu, kamēr viņš lidoja atpakaļ līdz atsitās pret kaut ko, visticamāk Sandersu. Sekundes daļu vēlāk redze atkal atgriezās, bet Akiram bija jāpiepūlas, lai kaut ko saskatītu cauri dūmiem un metāla tvaiku mākoņiem. Viņš gulēja uz kaut kā cieta. Pagriezies viņš saprata, ka tā ir Sandersas kāja, taču viņas bruņas šķita veselas.

                "Ar tevi viss kārtībā?" viņš jautāja, negaidot atbildi pirms izsaukt taktisko displeju - visi noturīgi dzeltenā krāsā.

                "Kas tas bija?"

                "Droši vien blastera bumba, visticamāk dienvidu gaitenī," kāds atsaucās.

                _Tanks atradās dienvidos!_ Akira pārslēdzās uz tanka videokameru. Tanks joprojām sargāja mazo liftu. Tā redzes leņķa kreisajā malā varēja manīt nedaudz dūmu, bet neko no tā haosa, ko spēja radīt blastera lādiņš.

                _Ja viņiem ir blasteri, tas mums dārgi maksās lai saņemtu viņus dzīvus_ , viņš nodomāja. Bet viņiem tas bija jāizdara.

                "Sandersa, apej apkārt ap stūri, savāc to paralizēto citplanētieti un aizvelc kaut kur, kur tik ļoti nešauj un nespridzina. Torban, Esera, uz dienvidiem - pieliksim tam visam punktu."

                Akiram apejot ap stūri, viņš atrada pirmā sprādziena epicentru. Tas bija pilnībā iznīcinājis trīskāršās durvis kas veda uz vadības centra apakšējo līmeni - kopā ar lielāko daļu blakus esošās sienas. Tāpat tas bija sadragājis plāno sienu, kas atdalīja vadības centru no dienvidu gaiteņa. _Tā sagadījās, ka postījumi bija ārpus tanka novēršanas zonas_ , viņš nodomāja.

                Viņš sāka apsvērt, vai kāds citplanētietis nebūtu varējis nepamanīts aizzagties cauri šim jaunajam caurumam viņiem aizmugurē, bet šo domu pabeigt viņam neļāva. Sudrabainā blastera lode izšāvās cauri sadragātajām durvīm, uz mirkli nomirdzēja blāvajā citplanētiešu apgaismojumā un tad izdarīja asu kreiso pagriezienu.

                Atkal visa pasaule eksplodēja, atstājot Akiru apdullušu un brīnoties par savu joprojām vienā gabalā esošo ķermeni. Viņam šķita, ka kaut kur atskanēja cilvēka kliedziens, bet viņš nebija par to drošs. Viņa taktiskais displejs joprojām atradās uz viņa linzām, un viņš tikko bija atradis otrās paralizētāju grupas atrašanās vietu kartē, kad viens no to identifikatoriem no dzeltena pārvērtās baltā. Torbans...

                Viņš izsauca sīkāku atskaiti par Eseru un konstatēja, ka viņa ir smagi ievainota.

                "Sandersa, ..." viņš izdvesa.

                "Es sapratu," viņa atsaucās, "Es parūpēšos par viņu."

                Akira pats bija lietojis blasterpalaidēju un zināja, ka to var pārlādēt un no jauna likt lietā tikai dažās sekundēs. Viņš ātri devās uz sadragātajām durvīm, cerēdams ka pagūs izšaut, pirms nākamā bumba ķers viņu.

                Kad viņš sasniedza durvis, viņš gandrīz uzskrēja virsū oranžā talārā tērptajam citplanētietim ar blasteru rokās. Akira instinktīvi izšāva, ietinot gan svešo gan sevi paralizējošo skaņas triecienviļņu sērijās.

                Akira sagrīļojās, pūloties pārlādēt palaidēju, taču viņa rokas vairs neklausīja, izpildot labi ja trešo daļu no tā, ko tām pavēlēja prāts. Un šajā vājajā stāvoklī viņš pēkšņi izjuta, ka viņš vairs nav viens savā galvā. Tas bija tāpat kā toreiz Amazones selvā, tikai šoreiz citplanētietis bija daudz lielāks un spēcīgāks. Nebija nekādas cīņas, viņu vienkārši atgrūda no vadības svirām, un viņš bezspēcīgi nolīda kaut kur neizmantotos smadzeņu nostūros, kamēr svešais apguva kontroli. _Galu galā, tas ir tikai uz labu_ , viņš nodomāja.

                Kaut kur atskanēja vēl viena eksplozija, un pēkšņi lielais citplanētietis pazuda, atstājot Akiru vienu lēni rāpjoties ārā no sava patvēruma, lai no jauna pārņemtu savu ķermeni. Tā viņš tur sēdēja vai veselu stundu, brīnīdamies un gaidot, vai svešais neatgriezīsies.

 

 

                "Kaptein?"

                Akira atvēra acis un paskatījās apkārt, nepakustinot galvu. Viņa bruņucepure bija noņemta. Deiviss skatījās lejup uz viņu, joprojām pilnā bruņutērpā, mazajam palaidējam šūpojoties uz viņa kreisās rokas elkoņa.

                Krosseta nostājās viņam blakus.  "Ar viņu viss kārtībā?"

                "Protams," Deiviss pasmīnēja, "viņš ir tikai paralizēts. Tu piebeidzi pēdējo?"

                "Protams," Krosseta arī pasmaidīja, "Tas jau gandrīz bija ticis klāt Bleikam."

                Deiviss ievēroja Akiru sakustamies un noliecās tuvāk. "Piedod, kaptein, bet man nācās šaut pa tevi, lai paralizētu komendantu."

                Akira sāka atgūties. "Tad mēs dabūjām vienu?" viņš izdvesa.

                Deiviss atsprādzēja un noņēma savu ķiveri. Viņš smaidīja tik plati, kā Akira vēl ne reizi nebija redzējis viņu darām, "Tieši tā, ser. Lai gan, lauvas tiesu tu jau biji paveicis. Esi gatavs atvaļinājumam uz Marsa?"

                "Manas somas ir sakravātas," Akira atbildēja, lēni pieceļoties sēdus un pūloties izpurināt vates maisu no savas galvas. Viņš paskatījās uz blakus guļošo paralizēto citplanētieti. Psī speciālisti jau bija aplikuši tam psī-slāpējošo kaklasiksnu.

                "Labi, man jāpārbauda, kā jūtas Esera," Krosseta uzsmaidīja viņam. Pirms aiziet, viņa pieliecās un uzsita viņam pa sāniem. Tas radīja dobju bezpersonisku klinkšķi.

                _Viņa no tiesas lieliski izskatās tērpta metālā_ , viņš nodomāja, skatoties, kā viņa aizslāj lejup pa dūmiem pilno gaiteni.

 


End file.
